Instantaneous Attraction
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: What would happen if Tezuka Kunimitsu meets Echizen Ryoma before he enrolls in Seigaku? What would happen if Tezuka becomes Ryoma’s best friend!.....better summary inside. So please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Prince of Tennis, since it rightfully belongs to its wonderful creator.

**Authors Note:** First of all, I'd like to state that Ryoma and Kunimitsu will be out of character, meaning they can laugh, cry, and smile. Plus, at the start of the story, I would like to state mostly everyone's ages before the whole series of when Seigaku's seniors/regulars take place and before Echizen Ryoma comes to Seigaku. Ryoma: is 11 years old, Momo/Kaidoh: are 12 years old, and Tezuka/Oishi/Fuji/Kawamura/Kikumaru/Inui: are all 13 years old. The other respective team players such as: Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Fudomine, St. Rudolph and etc. regulars will be mentioned later.

**Ratings:** For right now, it would be **T** for Teens and might later be changed for **M** for Mature for later on in the chapters.

**Summary:** What would happen if Tezuka Kunimitsu meets Echizen Ryoma before he enrolls in Seigaku. What would happen if Tezuka becomes Ryoma's best friend, that while Ryoma's family are on vacation in Japan for several months, many meetings at a certain book store brought forth both a startling friendship and an instant attraction. What changes would have taken place? What would happen if Tezuka had kept in contact with Ryoma before he comes back to Japan after two years of living in the U.S., well, unfortunately for people, they just have to find out and read!!

**Warning:** This story will contain **YAOI** which means its going to be a **SLASH** which means it's a **boyxboy** relationship. So people you've been warned. You shouldn't go any further for your own safety and minds if your not serious about reading a yaoi story.

* * *

_Was it a coincidence or was it fate? _Was the question that rocked through Tezuka Kunimitsu's mind. The first time he saw the raven-haired boy with what seems to be green highlights when focused under the sunlight, along with dazzling golden-amber orbs for eyes, was the first time he had ever felt such a strong attraction to someone. As usual, it was one of those days, where after tennis practice in his freshman year, that he would stop by his favorite book store before he headed straight home. That one day, he was scheming through the sports section when he noticed through his right vision, a person who was about two years his junior.

He couldn't help but stare since the young boy had a similar bag hanging off in one of his shoulders, a tennis bag to be precise. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later, that his staring had caused the said person to turn his way, and that's when he saw one of the most remarkable eyes he had ever seen on anyone. He couldn't describe it, but he was quickly taken out of his thoughts, when those eyes held a sort of glint and he slightly just realized that the boy was talking to him.

"Well, I take it that I might have something on my face or is there anything I can do for you since you've been staring at me for a while?" asked the raven-green haired youth to the older teen.

At first, Tezuka didn't really know how to respond since he was at fault for staring, but for the first time, he had this sense of feeling that he wanted to get know this person. Sure, it didn't make any sense but he couldn't help but get curious so with that he replied by asking some random questions. If only his other friends can see him now though, what a shock they would have had, since Tezuka was not one to start a conversion at all, period. Since he tends to talk maturely, at least that's what the others have told him.

"Iie, ano…you see I just noticed that you have a tennis bag, so I take it that you play? If you don't mind me asking what school do you go to?" Tezuka couldn't help but blush a little, after all it wasn't everyday that you would ask some stranger about where they go to school. "Ah, actually you don't have to answer that, it was rude of me to ask, ano, never mind."

Echizen Ryoma continued to look up from his forgotten magazine and turned to fully gaze at the taller teen beside him and couldn't help but laugh out loud at the look of embarrassment and was that a blush on the older boy's face.

"Hahahahaha….gomen, no, it's alright, as a matter of fact, it's a yes to your first question, I do play tennis, though for your second question, I don't go to school here since I'm on vacation with my family." Ryoma replied after getting his bearing back and hopefully hadn't insulted the guy so instead he gave the older student one of his genuine smile that he hardly gave anyone as a sign for being forgiven for the gawking earlier.

"It's okay, sorry if I was staring…ano, I see, well, I hope you and your family are enjoying your stay here in Japan so far, by the way my name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, it's nice to meet you, gomen again." Tezuka knew he had to introduce himself, or else the youth would pass him as someone who is not only weird but he would be placed in a category of being a complete stranger as well.

In a matter of minutes, both had discarded their magazines and were put back in the shelves. Since both were too preoccupied with starting conversations with one another instead of reading.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Tezuka-san, my names Echizen Ryoma. If you don't mind me asking, I see that you also play tennis, would it be alright if you can show me a tennis court near here?" Ryoma didn't know what he was saying, since he never tried talking to anyone at such a long period of time before.

Tezuka was also in a similar state, he had never before talked so comfortably with someone as he was with Echizen-kun. He didn't know what possessed him to talk to the younger boy in the first place. He just knew that there was something about the younger boy that he felt some sort of connection to. Though it wouldn't be until later in the years that he will truly understand what he was feeling towards the youth and what would manifest afterwards.

After Tezuka got back from his thinking and to the conversation at hand, he gave Ryoma his reply.

"Actually, there is a public court that many people use just about a couple of blocks from here. I wouldn't mind showing it to you since your new here, unless I'm wrong?" Tezuka asked.

"No, your not, since I was actually born in the U.S., but this is the first time I've ever been to Japan, so I'm really new to the district" Ryoma stated that he hardly knew any of the place except the ones that his parents mainly pointed out.

"I'm surprised though, since your Japanese is very good" Tezuka exclaimed in astonishment. It's not everyday you would hear someone who hasn't visited Japan to fluently speak its native tongue.

"Well, thanks to my okaa-san, she was the one to drill me on different languages, since both my parents were born here, they wanted to teach me their native language. It was hard at first since I was so used to speaking English, but hey, I couldn't really do anything, after all I did end having to learn them." Ryoma informed to Tezuka. He did eventually start to like learning new languages since his family did move a lot, so there wasn't any reason for him not to like learning them.

Ryoma then, really didn't know why it was so easy for him to talk to Tezuka-san than the ones that have tried to befriend him before. One minute he was just planning to look at the latest news on tennis, than the next he was talking to the same person as if they were old friends. Sure he was popular with his looks, excellent grades, and sports; he knew what everyone was basically after, they weren't going after his friendship, oh no, they were after his popularity. Many failed at their attempts since Ryoma wasn't called a genius and a prodigy for nothing. He saw through their flaws and fake endeavors. But when the moment he started to talk to Tezuka-san, he just had this feeling where for the first time, he could finally have a true friend. Was it truly possible, since he only met him in only a short amount of time.

This brought him back to earth when earlier, he was trying to get away from his baka oyaji, since the old man kept on insisting in playing Ryoma for hours on end with tennis. So it was a little later that he got to sneak out of the house with his tennis bag so that if he found a tennis court somewhere he would be able to practice. After all, he wasn't his father's son for nothing, he really did love to play the game even if he lost to his oyaji every time. But before he left, he proceeded to let both his mother and cousin know where he was headed, in case they all panicked and have heart attacks for his absence.

So here he was now, in front of a random book store that he couldn't help but go into. So that when he first walked in through the store, he just went straight to the sports aisle. But before he reached his destination, he couldn't help but stare at a boy who seems to be about maybe two or three years older than him, and said person appeared to be so focused of what he was reading that he didn't notice right away that Ryoma was invading his personal space. Ryoma was surprisingly not paying close attention to a random magazine he grabbed out of the shelf. He was contemplating about the person who he was standing next to. So it came a surprise later, when the older teen himself, had started a conversation with him after he had asked what the older boy was staring at.

Now, here he was, again, but this time, he was walking next to Tezuka-san, heading towards the public court he had mentioned earlier.

_'What was it that made Tezuka-san different from the rest of the people he had met before?'_ Ryoma questionedly thought. He was pondering on how he could easily befriend someone, when he couldn't do it before, actually, he hasn't even considered wanting to be friends with anyone, let alone someone he just instantly met. He was not one to easily trust other people, so why was he standing next to Tezuka-san and feel as if they've been friends for a long time, rather than just meeting each other just half an hour ago.

With that thought in mind, Ryoma could only follow the older teen, and maybe see what would come out of meeting Tezuka-san later. _'Hmm, maybe I should ask Tezuka-san if he'd like to play a game of tennis with me, he seems to be a formidable opponent, well, we will see than.'_ Ryoma thought to himself. _'It wouldn't be so bad to play with a new friend, I guess.'_

* * *

**To be continued…..arigato minna, if you read this story. Don't worry, there will be more chapters to come so please review and let me know what you think. Plus, no flaming, I've already warned people of what the ratings and pairs would be like, so please don't do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. Again, Arigato Minna!! So here goes the next chapter…Hope you guys enjoy it! Please Review!

* * *

After two weeks of meeting Echizen Ryoma, Tezuka knew that something had changed for his everyday normal routine. Sure, he would go to school for morning practice, try not to get angry at his older sempais for dismissing his along with his friend's talents for tennis (as usual), pay attention in all of his classes, and to pass by his favorite book store after school. Though this time, he knew not for some unknown reason to him, why he had started meeting up with Echizen-kun in the same sports aisle in the same store, ever since that one fateful day.

He could still recall what had happened that day, when the younger boy had asked him to stay and practice with him, though along the way, he was asked to also play a short game. Though what had taken place, before and afterwards, was something he didn't expect. It left him many nights, to think over and contemplate the feelings that he had towards the youth, that the answers just came to him so rapidly one night. He sort of already knew the answers to the unresolved mystery, that he had felt towards the younger teen, that it literally gave him a sense of shock. But with his rational side taken into affect, he had decided to leave it alone, at least for now that is.

_As the sun was still out and about, showering many people with it's beautiful ray of light. Two figures could be seen walking side by side down a slightly busy street. _

_Both were walking in contented silence. Though that silence was suddenly broken when the shorter figure of the two was accidentally shoved so hard that he had almost fallen down the hard pavement floor of the streets. But then unexpectedly, the smaller figure felt two strong arms snaked through around his waist and his back was pressed abruptly to a warm-hard chest, that had somehow helped brake down his fall. The taller and slightly older figure of the two, had just caught the young boy in time before he could have seriously been hurt in the process. _

_The taller figure had started firing one questions to another, asking if the smaller figure was alright. However, the shorter figure of the two, could only shake his head side ways in what seems to be in exasperation._

"_Ne, Echizen-kun, are you alright? Are you hurt? I couldn't believe that guy was rude enough to walk away without apologizing, are you sure your okay?" Tezuka asked worriedly towards his companion. Not recognizing the fact that he still had Ryoma comfortably secured in his embrace from the fall, and they were still in the middle of a crowded street. _

_Surprisingly, only a short amount of passers-by, were staring at the two in slight amusement and curiosity. While the rest of the population had continued to move along its way to wherever their destination were._

_While sudden realization brought Tezuka back into taking into account that he still held his new found friend in a tight grip towards his body. He slowly and somehow sadly dislodged himself from his kohai. Though the feeling of Echizen-kun out of his embrace have left him a sense of feeling he had never felt before. Why? Why was he so worried over someone he hardly ever just met. He couldn't think about it now though, since he still had to worry about his companion's welfare._

_Though, at the same time, Ryoma also didn't know exactly what he was feeling. It felt really comfortable for some reason when his sempai had caught him in such a way and to be able to be hugged against such warmth and gentleness. Was this what friendship means? Was the other person supposed to make you feel at ease? What was it that made Tezuka-san so special? Nobody, except his parents along with his cousin, were the only ones to have ever given him such closeness. _

_After all, he was not one to be very affectionate in nature, but here was, liking the feeling of this foreign hold that his sempai had given him. Whether if was by accident or not, Ryoma felt a little disappointed when the older teen had taken him out of his embrace. Ryoma felt himself start to blush, totally forgetting and losing himself to his thoughts that he was finally out of the tight hold he was in earlier. He had turned his head down sideways just so that the older teen wouldn't have noticed his blushing, along with his relaxed state of being hugged in such a way and wanting to actually stay in it. Now, Ryoma didn't really know what to think of the situation. He knew that he had to thank the older teen for breaking his fall, since he knew that the result of himself hitting the hard floor, would have definitely left some kind of bruise._

_Now, thinking about it, that wouldn't go so well when he gets home. Where he could just picture it now, his mother's voice asking restlessly about where he had gone and how he had gotten such a bruise, probably reciting some sort of against towards teen violence and gangsters. 'If there were such things in Japan, I haven't even seen them, yet.' Ryoma thought inwardly, almost chuckling at the image of his mom in such distress. _

_Despite the fact that, even though he had his mom to worry about such trivial things; Ryoma couldn't help but sigh cause now though, he supposedly just found another one who follows after his mother's foot steps. Honestly, he knew he can take care of himself._

"_I'm alright Tezuka-sempai, arigato gozaimasu, you don't have to worry so much, though. Seriously, I'm alright, it's thanks to you for catching me in time that I wasn't hurt. Come on now, sempai, you make it sound as if I was stabbed or something," Ryoma said with an irritated scowl on his face._

_Tezuka on his part hadn't taken notice of Ryoma's expression and the slight jab reply he had gotten. He was still worrying about the current situation, that luckily, Ryoma on the other hand, was off the hook of having to make his supposedly new friend angry._

"_Well, as long as your truly alright than. I just can't help but get angry about that person who had bumped into you. Honestly, rude people these days just seem to pop out of nowhere," rattled Tezuka, who couldn't help but get so riled up. "Just as long as your fine than I guess that's all that matters." _

"_Hai, no worries Tezuka-sempai, I'll be fine. Can we please just get to the tennis courts. I feel like I need to release some of today's happening by playing some tennis. Ne, sempai, would you like to practice with me, I mean if you have time that is? I don't want you to get into trouble or anything if you stayed. So what do you say sempai?" Ryoma had shyly asked the older teen. He was waiting patiently to see if his older and new found friend would agree to the invitation or not. _

_Unconsciously, Ryoma didn't realize that his face was turning into a slightly sad frown, that when Tezuka had turned to look at his younger kohai, he couldn't help but accept the offer. What was he supposed to say at such looks the younger teen had just shown to him. He couldn't reject such an offer, when he was also curious as to how someone so young could too play tennis. Though if he only knew, that Ryoma was more than meets the eye._

"_Sure, I'll stay. I wouldn't mind having to practice with someone else. Don't worry, I can stay a little longer since my parents know by now that its sort of a custom for me to come home a little later," Tezuka reassured the younger youth. "As a matter of fact, I'm in a tennis club right now, though my other sempais aren't as friendly as they let on. I mean, my other friends and I have a hard time trying to convince them that our skills could easily over power some of the juniors and seniors of the club. But they still won't consider having some of us freshmens trying out for the regular spot."_

_Tezuka didn't know why he was telling all this to Echizen-kun. He didn't know why he started telling the stuff that made him so frustrated, to the other teen. He couldn't for the life of him understand why, just why, he was telling this when he never wanted to express how he felt about what was going on at school. He guessed, that the younger youth had this sense of open nature that makes you want to tell him something and the boy didn't even have to lift a finger or pry him out of asking. What was happening? Why was he telling his most deepest inner thoughts out loud to this new kohai of his? _

_With such thoughts on his mind, he didn't notice that Echizen-kun was giving him an incredulous stare. That when he got back into looking at his kohai, the youth had started speaking to him again giving him an actual supportive smile._

"_Well, for one thing Tezuka-san, if you believed that you and your friends think you can do better than some of your sempais, than why not bring it up to the coach or the captain. Have some competition or something. Though, the downside part of that plan is that it would definitely cause a riot of some kind and I for one wouldn't go for that idea. I mean, it might set off the older players to start harassing you and the others or something, I for sure wouldn't want that to happen." Ryoma confidently replied. He didn't know why he had felt a sense of worry especially, if anything were to happen to Tezuka-san. He was taken by surprise though, when the older teen had started spouting about him being in a tennis club and what the older sempais of that team was doing to the freshmans._

_He knew it was unfair, that the only way to preserve a very strong team is to be strong. That the only way that a team could be strong is if, they were all a team. The freshmens should have definitely been given a chance, since nobody would know that if players, such as himself, for example, could already easily beat many strong opponents due to playing in tournaments. Though, it wasn't like he was boasting his talents, even if it were true, that he was really good in tennis. He had his baka oyaji to thank for that, he had taken after his dad, who was once a pro-tennis himself, but had given up for unknown reasons right before he could have claimed a grand slam. He hadn't found out yet as to what made his dad quit at such a momentous event. But anyways, back to the topic at hand. _

_Since it was all thanks to his dad that the confidence he had, had along with his skills were passed down to him by his genes in the first place. He had encountered many players older than himself and his current sempai. He knew there were numerous opponents out there and it was the thrill to play against them that gets Ryoma's body and mind pumping for the challenge. Now, Ryoma could finally assume what had drawn him to the older teen, he had this sense of feeling that his sempai, will one day become one of those strong players he had yet to come across and play with. With that said in mind, he didn't realize that they had finally reached the tennis court and he just realized that he somewhat just caught some of the words his sempai had just said._

"…_arigato Echizen…I agree that it wouldn't be such a good idea but it was still worth the try right?……well what do you think Echizen-kun?" the older teen had asked his kohai, while he turned to look down at him._

"_Ano, come again sempai, gomen, I wasn't really paying attention. So could you please say that one more time?" stated Ryoma blushingly. He couldn't believe he was caught not paying attention._

_Tezuka for his part couldn't help but smile, it was really cute for the younger teen to blush like that. 'Wait, what are you thinking Tezuka, snap out it!' Tezuka thought before any more of his mind could get deeper into things._

"_Iie, it's alright, I was just thanking you for earlier, like I said, your idea wasn't so bad, but you know, I actually like my body in one whole piece, if you know what I mean. Plus where here now, so what do you think of the courts, pretty impressive isn't it for such a public use?" Tezuka comfortably replied to the youth next to him and was surprised that his answer was in a form of a laugh._

_Ryoma didn't know why, but when he caught his sempai's joke, he couldn't help but start laughing. Anyhow, if he was in his sempai's shoes, he would have kept his whole body in one piece too, he wasn't over too confident and cocky all the time. After a few more giggles in which he saw the older teen smile, and couldn't help but smile back. He than gave his answer._

"_Ne, sempai, that was funny. I too, would like to stay in one piece. But yeah, the courts here are pretty impressive, and look there's one court that's open for us!" Ryoma had told his sempai excitedly and pointed out the court that was the only one open that was devoid of people._

_Tezuka was taken aback, he didn't show it though, that he was completely surprised to see Echizen's new found carefree attitude. Since the kid himself seems to talk maturely as he does, but looking at his kohai now, with those sparkling golden orbs that just screams 'thrill', made the whole atmosphere a little contagious. So he too, made a dash after Echizen to fall short next to the youth towards the unused court. After all, he did suppose he needed to loosen it up a bit and with that, the whole day had ended up being real fun for both party. _

_It was accelerating playing against someone who was into tennis as he was. That after both had played their game, which surprisingly ended up to him losing to 7-5 games to Echizen. He didn't feel any sort of sadness or a sense of loss, since he hadn't played such a game as he did with his kohai. Since the younger boy himself, had definitely taught him that there were more talented players out there and one of them to his greatest shock happens to be his new found friend. _

_With that, he just knew that he couldn't let this new found friendship he didn't even know had developed, even if it had taken place for only a short amount of time. That before they both left to go back home, and go their separate ways, he had asked Echizen to meet him at the same place, around the same time the next day. His answer was only the younger boy's smiling face and a small wave, which Tezuka could already read that the youth will come and for some reason, that made him really happy._

So, now here he was, walking next to Echizen-kun, again, after going out of the same book store they've somehow dubbed their meeting place and headed towards, to what he named their hanging out place. Which was the same public tennis courts as that day before, when they had played together for the first time.

He really didn't understand their friendship, to others it may seem a little odd on how they've first met, but now even he could understand what had got him into liking the younger youth. His kohai was just too funny at times, as well, and he had this carefree attitude that he somehow only share with him that made Tezuka show another side of him that he hadn't even realized. It was all thanks to Echizen. In some way, he was glad to meet the younger teen and personally he wouldn't change anything for those moments, after all, having to have a new friend that understood you, in a way was very lucky for his part. But now, he couldn't wait to see where their found friendship would take them, and he just knew that it will be worth the wait.

To be continued...

Please Review and hopefully you guys loved it. I just wanted to say thanks again to all those who reviewed my story. Hope to see you guys next time, please keep on reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Some people are probably wondering when I'll be starting to introduce the wonderful casts of Seigaku and the others. Well, I'll probably will introduce them, right about after two more chapters or so, I think, so please wait a little longer. Since Ryoma will need to go back to the U.S. for his tournaments. It makes me so happy though that you guys support my story and for that, I would like to thank all my reviewers out there, since this just really inspires me more to keep moving forward. So no worries and please keep reviewing, that's all I ask in return. Arigato Minna!! Enjoy! Here goes another chapter...!

* * *

After about three weeks or so, of hanging out with Tezuka-san, Ryoma couldn't help but wonder on just how much he had changed. Even if it was in just a short amount of time. For some reason, he never got tired of meeting up with his sempai, that normally, most friends practically need space, right? But in their case, there never seems to be any moment where they would stop themselves from seeing each other at their usual 'spots'. He had never come across, of the thought of causing some sort of dilemma, where he didn't want to spend a day without Tezuka being there without him.

He didn't want to admit it to himself at first, but the times he had, had with the older teen just made him want to lose all those built up walls he has ever built around himself. He had never thought it was possible for someone to successfully break down the wall he had put up (without even doing anything), to push away others that might intentionally try to hurt him, be it by words or by actions, he never really did quite care before. So it came with a great shock that someone was able to sneak through those walls and made him see that not everyone turns out to be that way.

Before coming to Japan, Ryoma knew that he had problems with getting along with other people, after all, he was not a people person. He was regarded as someone who was smart, athletic, and was blessed with good looks, even at such a young age. That everyone basically expected him to excel in lots of things. It was due to this that his parents had both decided to come to Japan, hopefully giving Ryoma some space or have time for him to socialize and make new friends. It's because he never, once in his life had ever gained any friends, until now that is. Unless, you make an exception for his small furry Himalayan cat, named Karupin. He always had this soft spot for Karupin since she's always been there for him for many years now, giving either support or comfort. Whom, he had dubbed as his most trusted and loyal companion. Though people would assume that a cat wouldn't really count as a friend, though in this case, she was rightfully considered as part of the Echizen family.

So, without further ado, it was the first time he had ever let himself go, when he had played against the older youth in the tennis court that day.

He finally felt like his true age, a mere boy at the tender age of eleven, playing and having fun without any care in the world. Enjoying a simple friendly game against someone else, other than his so called baka oyaji. Even his parents along with his cousin had started noticing the difference of attitude and other changes. He didn't even know, that nowadays, he was able to smile, laugh and even make jokes. Though sadly, it was only during in his sempai's presence that he was able to do all those things. He couldn't understand how it was so easy for him to talk to the older youth. Then, surprisingly one day, something else had changed for their everyday routine. Tezuka-san had asked him, out of the blue, if he wanted to go somewhere else besides the tennis court.

The question was so unexpected and sudden that Ryoma didn't notice that his sempai had stopped in front of him that he had literally bumped into his sempai's back. Almost falling on his ass but caught himself just in time, though he hurriedly started apoligizing, with his head down and trying not to blush at the contact, he didn't notice that an unfamiliar sound had reached his ears. Until he had looked up to see a shocking sight.

For there, standing in front of him was his sempai bent over by the waist, shoulders shaking with forced laughter, holding his stomach with both arms wrapped around it, that he was so shock in seeing his sempai laugh for the first time, that he couldn't do anything but stare. Though, if he only saw his own face then and there, where his jaw had literally fell so fast that his mouth had practially made an 'O'. In which, when his sempai had turned towards him, Tezuka had another round of laughter by seeing the look on Ryoma's face. The sound was so new, that he couldn't really describe it, but he knew that it was actually a pretty good sound to hear.

After all, when was it, that he hardly ever heard his Tezuka-sempai laugh out loud or in any case, at all.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it wasn't like Tezuka-san hasn't shown him any of his personality and expressions before. But seeing what was happening in front of him now, was something he knew he wouldn't ever forget. When his sempai had turned those dark colored auburn eyes towards his own golden-amber orbs, he was practically trapped and mesmerized inside those gaze for that instant moment. He couldn't help but look at the handsome older teen, since he was never really given the chance to have looked and studied the boy's looks before. With his sempai's ever present soft smile, a warm gaze behind stylish spectacles, and an aura that just screams both safety and respect (surprisingly, his sempai seems to have the same problem as he does since he only shows those emotions only in his own presence and no other), that even he had to admit that he would probably be captured by those qualities and charm.

Though he already knew that his sempai was not one to smile easily as he was, he still held this refined poised that left no room for anyone to say bad things about him (unless you count Seigaku's current sempai-tachi), since Ryoma found out that the older teen shared a similar popularity. Both had female fans and admirers.

Tezuka, people would say, was as surprised and shocked as Ryoma. It was true that he hardly ever laughed before, but whenever he was under Ryoma's gaze or presence, there was just something that lets Tezuka show emotions that he barely ever shown before. Just by hanging out with Echizen lately, seems to make his days a lot more fun.

So when those golden-amber eyes had met his, he came to a sudden realization that the younger youth had become someone far more important than his other friends. He didn't know what it was about Echizen, but he wanted the young teen to do things with him that he has never done before, like play in an arcade or try out different sports and many other things. It was that same reason that he had asked the younger youth, if he had wanted to do something else other than play tennis all the time. He didn't know when he started thinking of wanting to try other things, that when he was with Echizen, he hadn't felt any hesitation in asking the youth to go somewhere else with him.

After both party had realized that they've been staring at each other in what felt like millennias, both had looked away at the same time. Silence had reigned a few more minutes, though Tezuka had turned to look down at Echizen and couldn't help but think that blush on the younger teens face really suits him.

'Wait, what the hell are you thinking Kunimitsu?! His your friend and kohai, remember?! Don't forget, you HAVE got to control yourself!' Tezuka inwardly groaned. He couldn't help but look at Echizen again and see that the boy was to blame for having a sort of effiminate face that just screams out "cute", though he would never tell Echizen that. 'Damn, what the hell am I saying! I can't believe I'm thinking about something like this? What the hell is going on with me? I can't think about it now, though, since he is right here in front of me, ugh, must resist the urge to...?!' the taller teen pathetically whimpered softly to himself, not wanting the younger youth to notice his predicament. So instead, he tried to ignore his current state of mind, and struggled in focusing to ask Echizen if he wanted to go to a place that he has been wanting to try out for a while.

"Ahem...ano, Echizen, would you like to go to an arcade store with me?" Tezuka asked in a small voice. Trying to look anywhere else other than the person standing in front of him. Since, he knew his face held a small blush since he could feel the heat rise forming in it.

"What'd you say, Tezuka-sempai?" Ryoma asked confusedly. For his part, he didn't want to show it, but he started to get a little worried when his sempai seems to be a little lost in thought or distraced, a while ago.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you would like to go to an arcade store with me, unless, if you don't want to, then it's fine." the older teen had replied in kind, not bothered when the other boy had asked the question to be repeated again. Only giving Echizen one of his genuine smile, in which to his great surprise, he noticed that the youth had reciprocated his smile as well.

"Sure, sempai, I wouldn't mind going, but I just have one question, what's an arcade store?" Ryoma curiously asked while turning to look at the older teen.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT...! Your joking right, Echizen?! Please tell me you've never heard of video games and such, that it's basically the same thing, but in bigger machines, at least, I think that's how you describe them." shouted Tezuka in shock. Even he knew what an arcade store was, though he hadn't been in one before, but at least he knew what it was.

"Hey, for your information sempai, you already know what I like to do in my spare times. Yes, I know what video games are or whatever other games, but no, I don't know what an arcade is!" Ryoma couldn't help but reply a little hotly. He knew what video games were alright, he had played those at home many times, since thanks to his dad, he was forced to also play different types of simulations for the sake of tennis. He had, what was it called, a PS2, an X-Box360 and lastly something called a Wii. One was given to him for a Christmas present, one was from a birthday gift and the other was for the sole purpose of playing tennis in the game system.

"Gomen, Echizen, I didn't mean it like that, you know. It was really a surprise, but seriously you haven't heard of it before or come across it?" Tezuka statedly asked and apoligized, hoping to not get his friend angry for his earlier outburst.

He had cautiously turned to look down at his kohai, to see if he was mad at him or not. But with the shake of the head from the younger teen and a small smile in return, had told him that the youth, indeed, didn't know what it was. He was also forgiven, but it was still a little shocking to say the least. 'Has he never gone out to play with any other friends before?' Tezuka thought. 'I mean sure, I was invited several times to go to an arcade, but I never felt like I wanted to go, since I always did prefer my studies over playing video games.'

"It's alright sempai, no harm done, but yeah, I have never set foot in an arcade before. This will be my first time going, so no, I wouldn't mind going with you to the arcade." Ryoma had told his sempai with a smile. He couldn't deny that he was curious as to what the place would look like and to go with Tezuka for the first time, he just knew somehow that it was going to be fun.

"Ne, for the record Echizen, you shouldn't feel bad if this is your first time, since this will be my first time going there too." confided Tezuka to the younger teen, giving the youth a smile in return as well.

"Ehhhhhh..., are you serious sempai? Than what was the whole fuss where it was my first time hearing the word "arcade" and you haven't even been there before, too?" Ryoma had confusedly asked the tall youth.

"You do know that there is a difference there, right? I didn't say I haven't heard of the word since I do know where and what it is. But you were the one to say that, you, haven't even heard the word itself before. Ne, I don't think we should argue over this any longer. Come on, we should just go and try it, since we've been standing in this same spot for a while now." Tezuka told the younger youth.

Finally realizing that they were still there, in the same spot for how long? Tezuka didn't know. But he wanted to try the different games in the arcade especially something popular called the DDR. With Tezuka in the lead, Ryoma had followed the older youth, without further protests or arguments. He knew that the older teen was right, but having a banter like that for the first time, with whom he finally considered as a friend, was a new experience for him. He couldn't help but stare at his sempai's back, since he had to admit that his sempai was fun to be with and made things interesting. With that, Ryoma noticed that he was slightly falling behind, so he then, had jogged up next to the older boy's right side and turned to look up at him and noticed that his sempai had one of his rarest big smile on his face. Seeing it, made Ryoma smile too.

'Well, that's a rare sight for Tezuka-sempai to wear such an expression, but I wonder what he's thinking about? Che, probably one of the games in the arcade or something. Hmmm, I wonder if Tezuka-sempai can dance? I have got to ask him if they have something called Dance Dance Revolution in the arcade, well we won't find out until we get there.' Ryoma lastly thought, before staring at the street ahead of them. Walking comfortbly in silence towards their next destination, the arcade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** As always, I would like to thank all my fabulous and wonderful reviewers out there. Thanks for all your comments and support, minna, since they all make me laugh and keeps me going. It even gives me some general ideas too… and no I can't say what it is, you all just have to find out and read. But I wanted you guys to enjoy this chapter since Ryo/Kuni will be interacting and talking with each other a lot more, maybe around the arcade scene and towards the time skip, though that will come later. So, Enjoy :D!! Also, Please Review!

* * *

The walk towards the arcade center was actually done in a tranquil state. Though it hadn't taken them long since it was only about a 10 minute walk towards the store. But before they've reached the place, Tezuka couldn't help but glance at his friend. He had noticed earlier that Echizen seemed as excited as he was going to this place. Even he wouldn't refuse going to the arcade this time around, cause once he thought about it, every time he was with the golden eyed boy, he always ended up having such a great time with him. It had made him smile earlier when the thought of him along with Echizen, were going to a place that they've both hadn't gone to before. Plus, he wasn't sure anymore, if their meeting was either predestined or was done by a twist of fate? He didn't care, though, since he finally found someone that he could share new experiences with and that just made him feel really glad and happy at the same time. For what it's worth, he couldn't deny the fact that it was Echizen who had made him feel this way for the first time.

Even his parents along with his older brother, sister and even his grandparents have seen him smile around more these days around the house, then he ever had before. Wondering what or maybe even whom, was the one to have caused such a change towards their Kunimitsu._ 'If they only knew that his new friend was the cause of it, what would they say or even ask?'_ Tezuka thought _'I'll just have to get back to it later, since right now I can't wait to play with Echizen.' _So without anymore delay, Tezuka lead them both towards another street, though he knew that just about another turn would take them to the arcade center.

By the time both had turned in a right corner, they've finally arrived at their designated place. Both had turned to look at one another and both teens couldn't help but share ecstatic glances and a few words. After all, it was going to be the first time that both had the courage to do something else, meaning another activity that does not require the skills of tennis or studies.

"Ne, sempai, this place is actually huge! So, how did you ever find out that an arcade was here?" asked the raven haired youth towards the taller teen. While, glancing at the two story building with a sign on the top of the store called 'Arcade Mania' in front of them.

"Actually, one time, I just happened to pass by here when my parents and I were scoping out for a clothing store." Tezuka informed his friend. It was true, it was by some coincidence when he was passing by around the same street they were standing now, that he saw the arcade. The only thought going through his mind, at the time, was to bring Echizen there with him. Not knowing that his wish of thought had strangely came true, until today. So here they are now, standing in front of it.

"That's really cool, I mean I was wondering how you found one, when you only told me earlier that you haven't been to one before, too. But it's okay, since where here now, are you ready to go in and have some fun, Tezuka-san?" Ryoma excitedly asked. Eager to get inside and see if the arcade center has the Dance Dance Revolution (DDR for short) and to try out other games also.

"Aa, listen Echizen, I think it'd be best if you and me stick together. Since from what I found out about this center, that it's a pretty big place, though I'm only suggesting and to see if it's alright with you?" Tezuka had asked his kohai.

"Hai, sempai, it's okay. I understand, since I don't want to get lost and have you come looking for me all over the place." Ryoma told his sempai. Giving the older brunette a smile and thinking whether his sempai had caught his small joke or not, just to ease out the serious conversation for a little bit. Despite the fact that it was an earnest matter, his sempai had somehow caught the gist of his words.

"Alright, come on! Those games aren't going to wait forever, that their practically calling out our names, Echizen!" joked Tezuka and giving the younger teen a smirk. Relieved to hear that the youth had agreed to what he had asked, truly not wanting to get Echizen out of his sight for safety reasons. Though, at the same time, both had heard the loud sounds that were coming and pouring out through the doors as they both had gotten nearer to the sliding double doors of the arcade.

"Hahaha……your right sempai! Come on then, since all the games are just dying to have us play them!" the younger youth in turn replied the same way. Ryoma couldn't help but laugh and excitedly grabbed his sempai's right arm to finally drag themselves to go inside the arcade.

The sound that greeted the duo had slightly shocked both teens, stopping them in their tracks. Both couldn't help but look at many kids ranging from slightly younger than them, to their ages, to high school teens and to those that look older than high school students. Many kids were practically running around the place either moving to scope out other game stations or even yelling and screaming for the other person, be it a stranger or a friend, to beat the game or the other opponents. They never even imagined that it would be as crowded and astonishing, to see so many people and video games for the first time. Now Ryoma, couldn't help but marvel at what games he should try out first. With Tezuka-sempai beside him, he knew that he was taken by surprise of the many people here and the amount of numerous games in front of them as well. With just how loud the arcade seems to be, Ryoma had to basically shout just so that the older teen could hear what he was saying.

"Sempai, what do you want to do first?" shouted Ryoma over the sound of the games. Turning to look at his sempai and waiting to hear what the teen had to say. Tezuka in return had to also shout to be overheard from the loud sounds of the many game stations.

"I don't care, lets just go around and see what looks good to play. Maybe even find the one that I think I heard, seems to be really popular nowadays." Tezuka supposedly said to the youth.

"Sure, sempai. Just remind me later about the popular game your talking about and maybe I can help you look for it." Ryoma had turned to look up at his older friend to tell him his answer.

"Arigato, Echizen. Now come on, we have got to try out that one game, I think it's a fighting game located just a little to our right. I also heard that it's a pretty good game. Hurry…!" Tezuka had equally pulled the younger teen in excitement, telling him and pointing at a game station at the same time.

Not knowing what else to say, the brunette was followed by his younger friend, until they got to the game that was called Mortal Combat Annihilation. What started with one game had turned to a sort of chaos where both couldn't help but join the arcade's calling of trying out different games. The atmosphere around the arcade combined with so many games around, the duo had lost themselves to the euphoria of playing and trying out various games that were either a shooting, fighting, shoot 'em up games along with several other flight and physical games. Such as Street Fighters, Tekken 1,2, and 3, Resident Evil 1,2,3 and 4, Laser Tags (which was so much fun to play), House of the Dead, to Time Crisis, Demolish Fist, Crimson Skies, Dolphin Blue, Sengeki Striker and many other loads of games that it wasn't about an hour an a half later that both teens had taken a break. Sitting comfortably in a small corner in the side of the arcade located for refreshments or other miscellaneous things. Both chatting with each other enthusiastically about all the games they've come across so far and what they thought about it.

"Wow, that one game called Time Crisis was so much fun to play. I couldn't get enough of it." Ryoma had told the older teen.

"Yeah, it was so exhilarating! But I have got to admit that the most fun was the laser tag one, don't you think?" replied Tezuka and couldn't help but feel that this was the best day he has ever had. Playing with Echizen just virtually made his day a lot more entertaining and enjoyable.

"Hai! I really liked playing that one, it was cool how we got to team up and get all the other guys. It was so awesome how you shot one of the opposing sides though, by jumping in the air and shooting at the same time and landing by rolling down on your side to loosen up the impact. That, was just too awesome for words sempai, you have got to teach me that." the younger teen had excitingly told his sempai.

Tezuka for his part, couldn't help but start to blush at the complement he had received. That just by hearing it come from Echizen made him feel something in his chest that he couldn't really quite describe. Though he was glad that the youth had liked what he had done, he was to be given some credit too. Since Echizen's firing was like any professional aces or marksmen, never missing one challenger in the field. Now, that was a little awe-inspiring.

"Arigato, Echizen. Though what I did was a spur of the moment thing! I don't even know if I can do it again, but sure I wouldn't mind showing it to you, if I could remember how. But come on, you have got to give yourself some credit, when you were also shooting at the team without missing any of them was too cool for words too." the brunette had said to his kohai and giving him an encouraging smile.

"Really, I mean arigato Tezuka-sempai! I don't know why it was so easy for me to shoot at 'em but it was fun playing with you, don't you think we make a pretty good team? Anyway, sempai what was it earlier, that you mentioned that there was a popular game that everyone seems to be mentioning about, cause I know this one game I want to try out and I was wondering if you know it, it's called Dance Dance Revolution or a.k.a DDR for short?" Ryoma had curiously asked his sempai, while giving him a smile as well. Turning to look at his sempai, only to see that Tezuka had a surprise look on his face.

"No way, Echizen! That's actually the game that I wanted to try out but I don't really know much about it, except for the self explanatory name." Tezuka had shockingly replied to the other youth. He couldn't help but realize that the younger teen was thinking about the same thing, too.

"Wow, really sempai?! We were thinking the same thing this whole time. Well, first of all, if this is the first time you've heard of it, it's basically where one or two people could play in the game. Come on, I'll just have to show you what it looks like if they have it here. I might have to ask the lady behind the counter, so hold on, let me go check." the golden-amber orbs kid told his sempai to wait and had ran up the counter to ask the lady if she knew where one of the DDR game station would be at. Tezuka had waited patiently, only thinking how they've both had thought the same thing, but it seems though that his friend knew that game well. _'I thought he said that he hadn't ever been to an arcade before, then how does he know what a DDR is? _Tezuka thought. _'I mean, wait, he did say he knew what the games were, but I'm wondering if he's ever played one or maybe even own his own game system, hmmm…I have got to ask him later.'_ So with that thought in mind, Tezuka watched as Echizen had come running back towards him with one of the biggest smile that he has ever seen on the other boy. So it wasn't in a couple of seconds later that he would find out the reason as to why Echizen looked so happy .

"Sempai, sempai, you wouldn't believe this, they actually have DDR, but it's upstairs. Come on, I've been dying to find out what other games there was in this center. Hurry, sempai, plus I still have to show you what the DDR game looks like. You have got to play it with me, alright? No chickening out or anything, be it your first time or whatever, so come on." Ryoma had pulled the older teen towards the stairs and telling him and asking at the same time that he should play with him.

Tezuka, for his part, couldn't turn down the offer when the other youth looked so happy and had one of those smiles that just screams "adorable" if that was the word he was thinking of. But he knew for the life of him, that he wouldn't ever tell that to Echizen. So, he couldn't help but stay in the warmth that the other boy had given him from holding on to his arm since he couldn't get away from the strong hold that the other boy had on him, that he just basically followed Echizen up the stairs leading to the other set of games they haven't tried yet.

So as they got there, the same sounds from downstairs seems to be a lot more louder up in the second floor. With many kids shouting, screaming and basically having fun. That Ryoma had quickly went to look where the DDR would be stationed at. Though, to his surprise, there in front of them in the middle of all the other games, was the DDR. He noticed that there wasn't anyone around the game. Wondering if it was broken or what, he didn't know. But he still dragged his sempai towards the DDR game, anyway, without any more setback and stopped as they stood in front of it. There doesn't seem to be any sign indicating that it was broken, so it meant that they were able to play it after all.

**A/N: A DDR stage has four panels that are commonly known as the arrows. There are many different styles where there are more arrows but for now mine would look like these. The arrows are located in different platforms, two is located on either side of you meaning the east and west side to your left and right while you stand in front of the screen. The other two sets of panels of arrows are located in front and behind you, basically the north and south side of you. There is also a bar located behind you for support or for adding a little extra something to your dance. I just wanted to point this out if some people didn't know what a DDR is or what it looks like, but I know that everyone should of heard of it since I thought it was a popular thing, especially if you go anywhere nowadays, like a theater, arcade, and other places. Arigato! So, on with the story!**

"Ne, sempai, this is what a DDR looks like. The game I think is simple to explain, so first of all, it can be both a single or doubles player. But this one seems to be the newest one where one of the players can play at a different level, while the other could play whatever he wants, too. Mostly, you would have to only press Challenge Mode or Single Player, but this one seems to be a little different, which is even better for the both of us. So, the arrows are the panels that tells you what you have to press when the screen shows you what you need to do. The beginners isn't that hard to do since it doesn't require you to use anything else besides your feet. You can also choose whatever songs you want to play and the beat would help you feel the dance, at least to me it does. Also, I want to point out a little tip, that you don't have to stay in the center of the panels, where there aren't any arrows since it will hinder you from tapping the other arrows while you play, its just a little suggestion though. So, don't worry if you put your feet in either side of you, meaning the left and right arrow since they won't penalize you for doing that. I hope you got all that sempai. Gomen, if it didn't quite make any sense." Ryoma explained the game as best as he could to the taller teen, giving a little suggestions here and there to better help out the new beginner.

"Hai, I think so Echizen, arigato. No, don't worry, I sort of already know what to expect, at least I think I do. So come on, lets try it out, but I think you might need to set it up for me since I am a beginner, if that's alright?" Tezuka not one for backing down from trying out a new game, even if it had to require a sort of small dance to do it, had told his kohai. After all, he did want to try out the game and to see if his friend knew how to play.

"Sure, sempai, I'm going to set the Challenging Mode a little differently. Since you told me this is going to be your first time playing the game, I think the song 'Can't Stop Fallin' In Love Speed Mix' would suit you, so is that okay with you?" Ryoma asked.

"Hai, go for it, but I was wondering what about you?" the older teen couldn't help but ask.

"As for me, sempai, I'm going to set mine up from having to Beginners Mode to all the way to the Difficult/Hard Mode level where the beat of the song and the arrows on the screen will get faster and faster." the raven-haired youth informed his sempai.

"If your sure, Echizen. I'm surprise that you even know how to play the game, but you have to tell me about it later, okay?" Tezuka had asked the golden-eyed boy.

"Sure, sempai, I will. Now, come on, lets get it on!" Ryoma eagerly exclaimed. Finally able to play the game his been wanting to play since they got there.

Without anymore hesitation, both had climbed in the two platforms of the DDR, while Ryoma had set up both the songs that they will be dancing to. He had thought that the rhythm for the song 'Butterfly' would do good for his sempai since it wasn't that hard to dance to, but he had changed his mind to the other song instead. As for him, the song called 'Exotic Ethnic' had popped up on his mind and had selected the song. Not telling his sempai that he was actually in his best element now, made him feel a little bad, but if only his friend knew that he could basically live and breath the game without thought. He had felt that he kind of wanted to surprise the older teen.

So it was only about after a couple of minutes to the start of the game, that Ryoma had turned to look at sempai to see how he was doing. But to his great surprise, his sempai was breezing through the game as if his been playing it his whole entire life. _'What the heck?! I thought sempai didn't quite know how to play, and now here he is passing through the game with GREAT or EXCELLENT combo moves.' _Ryoma thought. _'I can't believe that sempai is really good at the things he do, even though he is an amateur in this game, he could sure picks things up fast. He is just too cool for words!'_

Knowing that his sempai was doing fine, he had turned back to his own game. As the song had started to speed up, so did he. He had cleared his mind of any distraction and had started to dance as he let the music flow through him. Not realizing that both teen had gathered quite an enormous crowd. It was Tezuka who had noticed first, that they've attracted the attention of the other kids around the arcade. Though, he didn't really quite know that most of the reason for all the crowds to be gathering around them in shock and curiosity was due to his partner. So, as he turned to his right to look at Echizen, only to have his jaw literally drop to the floor. For there, next to him, was something he couldn't believe he was seeing, since his friend was doing some of the most complicated moves he has ever seen. He could only make out some of the things that the boy had fallen into, like some kind of a hand stand, with half of the boy's body angled in an arch where his left hand was in the 'left' arrow and his right hand was in the 'up' arrow. Where Echizen's left foot had fallen to the 'down' arrow, putting his other feet to cross with behind the ankles and froze for a matter of seconds and continuing to move to a more coordinated dance. Then he saw various other moves that he couldn't quite describe, totally forgetting his own game just to watch how amazing his friend was.

Ryoma at the time, didn't know what came over him, the moment he had started to feel the rhythm and beats of the music, he had started to let himself go. Doing freestyle moves that he didn't have to think about it, since his mind and body had already recognized the flow of the music. He hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes doing the routine in the memorization alone, that it made him lose himself to the music. He had started to do some of the moves he had learned, such as the Knee Drops, where he used his knees to hit some of the panels, and Koshiru Shuffle in where he had to put one hand on the opposite pad, while his body had gone horizontal. The Caution Drop is when he had to plant his feet on two diagonals, then the center, then he had to hit the other two diagonals with his hands. He had also shown his Crossover technique where he had to do rapid movement of steps that causes him to rotate repeatedly without stopping. He made spins and turns that he had to pivot on a single foot doing a 360 degrees rotation, along with rotating that of his body. Though his last move was called the Matrix Walk where he had to put one hand on the bar behind him while he walks on the screen. That when he had dropped to land on his feet, Ryoma had finally heard the screaming and shouting of the people surrounding the DDR, finally coming back to his senses. He had turned to look at his sempai only to see him have his jaw drop with a totally shock look on his face. Ryoma had turned to look away knowing that his face had started to heat up knowing that he was blushing.

He didn't even know that he was able to gather up a crowd without realizing it. He was, after all, just dancing away as he does at home. Though, as he turned to look at the crowd, he heard many shouts of how awesome and cool the moves he did were. That he had finally noticed all the looks of shock, surprise and awes going around the audience. That he started to feel a little uncomfortable and a little faint. But all of a sudden, he felt someone grab his shoulder in a comfortable hug and had turned to look up to only meet his sempai's eyes.

"Come on, Echizen. I think it's time to leave don't you think." Tezuka had gently pulled the younger teen in his side and had walked the boy out of the surrounding crowd towards the stairs. Though many were still giving Ryoma pats on the back and complements on how amazing he was. He couldn't careless, since he was secure in the safety of his sempai's embrace.

It was about after they have both gotten out the arcade center, that Ryoma could help but voice out his thoughts of what had occurred.

"Arigato gozaimasu, sempai. I didn't even know that we had gathered up such a crowd. I don't think it was such a good idea now, when we started playing DDR in the first place." Ryoma had started to tell his sempai in a downcast tone.

"Wait, what are you talking about, Echizen? Are you serious?! I thought that was really awesome! I couldn't believe you knew how to do those moves. That was just… SUGOI!" Tezuka couldn't help but shout at the boy. What was he thinking, couldn't he tell that he practically pulled everyone to watch him because he was that good.

"Really, sempai, ano…I mean I was good?" Ryoma asked in a small voice. Not daring to look at Tezuka in the eyes.

"Come on, Echizen, you were great…no you were awesome! If I knew that you were able to dance and play like that, you could have told me in the first place, but that was a really great surprise." Tezuka reassuredly told the younger youth, not really mad at the other since he found out that his kohai was also good at something else, and it didn't even have to be tennis.

"Arigato, sempai! Plus, the moves that I did back there is called freestyling. It's a dance where you combine some dancing moves and break dancing moves, then applying it to the small space as best as you can in the DDR game. Ne, sempai, is it just me or are you feeling kind of hungry?" Ryoma asked his sempai.

"I still think that what you did back there was amazing. So, you have got to show me some of those moves again, alright?! Come to think of it, I do feel a little hungry. Ne, Echizen, I don't live far from here, so if you want you can come over and we could have dinner at my place, only if its okay with you that is?" Tezuka had shyly asked the small prodigy. Knowing that his parents wouldn't mind at all having to finally meet his new friend.

"Ano, sure sempai. Demo, I have to call my family to let them know first, that I'm going to spend dinner at your house. But are you sure, that I'm not going to impose on you or your family if I go, sempai?" inquired Ryoma, doubting if he would be welcomed or not.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure my mom would love to meet my friends, plus my older brother and sister always brings their friends over. So why would another one make any difference, come on Echizen, I know your hungry. Plus, I know you live a little further from here, I could always ask my dad to drop you off or something afterwards." Tezuka couldn't help but tell Ryoma that he wanted him to visit his family. Knowing his mom, it would only be a matter of time that Ryoma will be smothered by all of the womens in the household, meaning his older sister, mom and grandmother alike due to Echizen's "cuteness", charms, and nature.

"Alright, sempai, I'll go. But hold on a sec, okay, cause I have to call my parents to let them know that I'm staying over at your place for dinner." with that response, Ryoma had dialed and left a message to the house phone's answering machine, that he was staying at his friend's house for dinner.

With a nod of a yes from the younger boy, Tezuka had directed them both towards his house. Contemplating whether if it was such a good idea or not to bring Echizen, since he could picture his family drilling his friend for answers about many things. Though, even if it was too late to turn back now, he couldn't refuse the thought of Echizen finally meeting his parents and everyone else.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, since it kinda took me forever. LOL! I meant to also have the 'time skip' in this chapter but I decided that it won't be posted up until the fifth chapter. I also hope that you guys loved that both Ryo/Kuni have interacted more, though I'm sorry that I couldn't add any cuteness scenes...hmmm...maybe in the next chapter, I might. Thanks again for reading my fic. Hope to hear from my wonderful reviewers out there of what they thought of this chapter. Thanks a lot you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **To the people out there who have been waiting patiently, for the other members of Seigaku and the other wonderful casts, I have some good news for you. Since you won't have to wait any longer, for after this chapter, I will definitely have the ever cute-acrobatic-cat-like Eiji, always-worried- mother hen Shuuichirou, ever-smiling-closed eyed tensai Syuusuke, ecky-data-juice maker Sadaharu, the shy-secret animal lover-hissing viper Kaoru, the good-two personality-sushi maker Takashi, and our last Seigaku member the friendly-all rounder-spiked haired Takeshi a.k.a "Momo" will shine and appear for their debut. Though, sadly, in this chapter, Ryoma will have to go back to the U.S., but no worries, my dearest Ryo/Kuni fans, I will make sure you all will enjoy what happens next. So until then, arigato minna! Please, Enjoy **:D**!!

**Just for reference: **Also, I would like to inform people, that yes originally there are only four people in the Tezuka household, but in my fic, I love having more people to join in on the FUN and made the Tezuka family a lot bigger by adding two twins, meaning Kuni-chan will have two older siblings (a boy and a girl...the boy will be the oldest of the twins) where both will have the same facial hair and face, though both will have slightly different heights where the boy will dominate the height by only two to three inches. Kuni-chan will also have both his grandparents instead of just only his grandfather.

**P.S. **I forgot to mention this to everyone, before I even started on the chapters that the **Italics** are either someone's thoughts, dream sequences and also flashbacks, just in case people don't understand, for some unkown reason. Also, this story, which will be my first master piece in fanfiction...hahaha...joking...will have about 20+ chapters. So, if anyone has any questions or suggestions, you are all free to email me a message anytime or leave comments in the reviews. Gomen, if I don't happen to update everyday or so, but I'm saying now that I'll try my best to post most of my chapters up as soon as I am able too. Arigato, minna, for your time!

* * *

When Ryoma had called his household on his cell phone only a while ago, he knew that his parents will be as ecstatic as the day he was born. After all, why shouldn't they celebrate when they would find out later, that their youngest son had finally found a friend. The fact that he is even going to his sempai's house to eat dinner there, was an even more reason for his parents to dote on him, for sure, when he gets home. Though the thought of his sempai, to suddenly invite him like that earlier, made him feel really grateful and something else he didn't really quite understand. _'So, I shouldn't really dwell on it, though, cause I know that it'll come back to me sooner or later.' _Ryoma couldn't help but think. _'But I wonder if Tezuka-sempai has other siblings? Hmmm... since I've been thinking about it for a while now.'_ So without any further thoughts on the matter, he followed his sempai around several more blocks and turns here and there that they finally arrived to a very impressive traditional home. It was a good timing too, since when they got there, the sun had already set and twilight had appeared only about half an hour ago. Now, that both are finally standing in front of the two story house, in Ryoma's opinion, the place looked a little grand and had a gate that stood about twenty feet tall and fifteen foot wide. That, then and there, Ryoma couldn't help but gasp out loud and look at the place with a stunned expression.

Tezuka had turned to look beside him when he heard an intake of breath and realized that Echizen had this fascinated look on his face that he couldn't help, but smile knowing that first glance, his kohai had liked the view of his house. Surprisingly, they haven't even got through the front yard as of yet, and Tezuka knew that with both his mom and grandmother, who happens to have green thumbs for planting and gardening, had made the front of their house look a lot more inviting.

"Ne, Echizen, so what do you think? If you thought that the sight in front of you is the only thing amazing, you should check out my family's front yard!" Tezuka excitedly told his friend and dragging him towards the front of the house, after passing through the gate.

Both friends walked through a series of wide open marble path with many small solar lights burrowed through the grounds next to either side of the path, making a slightly bright trail towards the front door of the house. As perfectly cut grasses with a beautiful healthy color look of green in them were mostly surrounding the area, though Ryoma couldn't really see, but got the general idea of what it would look like under the sun, as he passed by it as he followed the older teen. Along with many different types of flowers that were arranged here and there, vibrantly shown by the lights. Though, the most striking about the place was where a standard looking fountain stood with what seems to have a set of rainbow colors flowing out of the fountain's water, was showing brilliant aurora colors of light. That the fountain itself, made the front of the house have two separate pathways, where one or more people can go through the left or the right side of the fountain, passing through its majestic radiance, just to get through the front door.

Ryoma couldn't help but comment on how Tezuka-san's house looks like and they haven't even reached the inside of it yet. "Wow?! Sempai, your house is not only big, but it's really nice, too."

Tezuka had felt a small glint of pride as he heard what the other had told him, so instead he gave the greenish-raven haired youth a geniune smile in return as he turned to look down at his friend.

"Arigato, Echizen! Demo, I think you might want to save your remarks for later, since you might want to thank both my mother and grandmother since their the ones to do the arrangements on this front yard. Ne, I think that the fountain is the one that caught your eye though, right?" Tezuka had told his kohai.

"Hai, sempai! I think your house is really nice, cause I noticed that even though it looks more like a traditional house, there seems to be a small modernization here, too!" Ryoma had voiced out his honest opinion to the older teen.

"Arigato, again Echizen. Now, come on, I'm starting to get hungry." Tezuka exclaimed. Agreeing whole-heartedly to what the other boy had said, since thanks to both his parents, they were the ones who agreed to add a little modern appliances to the house. Though it was still thanks to his grandparents that made the house have that sense of touch of a traditional style as well.

Ryoma, too, couldn't ignore his hunger any longer, though the prospect of meeting up with his sempai's family had left a sort of nervousness, that he felt like there were practically butterflies in his stomach. Instead, he just gave himself to surrender to the other youth's mercy, as he was being pulled towards the house. Since he was not one to back down from anything.

So without any other holdup, Tezuka had lead the other by gently dragging him by the hand to the front door, where it took him a couple of seconds to scuffle through his backpack for the keys. Sadly, for both individuals, both were a little disappointed when the older teen had to let go of the small soft hand of his friend, so that he could open the door. But for some reason, both (not knowingly) wanted the other to keep holding each others hand a little longer.

As Tezuka had finally opened the door, it wasn't about after six feet or so away from the door itself that he knew that something was about to happen. Where Ryoma had taken to close the door for his sempai (not noticing his sempai's soon-to-be tormentor standing about seven feet or so from them), ready to take off his shoes, before stepping through the one leveled step, when the next thing he knew he heard a loud 'thud' in front of him.

When Ryoma had turned to look, his eyes had widened and he knew his jaw had dropped.

For there in front of him, was a person with a stylishly short chocolate colored hair with a tall frame maybe standing about 5'7 in height (if the person was standing instead of being on top of a certain someone), looking about five years older than him, straddling his sempai by the waist, and found that this person had just personally tackled his sempai down to the shiny wooden floor. Completely, baffled and shocked, Ryoma had stayed silently close to the door only listening and watching the two arguing people in front of him, and wondering who that person was. Ryoma didn't know why, but once he saw that person was on top of his sempai, he felt like pushing the other away and telling him to get off of Tezuka-san. '_Wait?! What am I thinking? I don't care who that person is, I mean all I care about is Tezuka-sempai and that person shouldn't be on top of him like that! Hold up, wait a minute, I mean of course I care about what happens to Tezuka, I don't want him getting hurt or anything, right? So, why do I care about who that other person is, who just so happens to be straddling his Tezuka-sempai and giving him a huge hug and exclaiming that he finally brought home a friend? Saying that he couldn't even tell his big brother that he was bringing a friend over...wait, what did he say?! BIG BROTHER?! WHAT?!'_ Ryoma shouted in his mind. Totally missing a major piece of the conversations of the two before him, as he got back to his senses.

**-O-O-O-O-O- Back to Tezuka Kunimitsu and the unknown tackler -O-O-O-O-O-**

"AHHHHH...KAA-SAN...your little boy, Kuni-chan is finally home! So what took you so long? Why were you late? Your never late! Did you go on a date with somebody we haven't met yet?! Come on, dinner is about to be ready! You can tell your big brother, ne?!" the chocolate color haired teen repeatedly asked to the other younger brunette, messing his hair in the process by ruffling it wildly, who was under him.

"Come on, aniki...onegai, let me up?! And no, I'm not telling you where I went or what I do, since why is it any of your business! Plus, we have a guest tonight, so can you please let me get up already?!" Kunimitsu exasperatedly told his older brother. Trying to push the older teen off of him and trying to stop the older teen from messing with his hair anymore, knowing that his older brother was a lot bigger and stronger and won't let him up unless it was up to him or not, he didn't budge.

"Oh, I'm hurt, Kuni-chan! Your being mean, maybe I'll tell on you later to Kazumi! She'll help me." the chocolate haired teen dramatically told the other.

Kunimitsu couldn't help but roll his eyes, and shake his head, not knowing how he got such a big brother in the first place. The wonders of having siblings. Plus he knew that his big sister was always on his side so why bring it up...unless...no way!

**A/N: From here on out in this chapter, not to confuse people, I would have all the Tezuka household members be called by their first name. As well as, the Tezuka twins will be more open and sociable meaning their kind of normal, in a way, compared to their little bro, Kuni-chan! Also, when Ryoma refers to 'his sempai' you guys are really smart and would know who that person would be, right?! On with the story! :D**

As Tezuka Kumitaku looked up to see who his younger brother was talking about (not knowing that he gave his younger brother much turmoil) he finally noticed a cute, short greenish-raven haired youth with a look of shock in those wide golden-amber eyes by the doorway. Kumitaku couldn't help but tease Kunimitsu, since this was the first time that he ever brought home a friend.

"OH...OH...Kuni-chan, last time I checked, I thought picking up cute little kids off the street is a major crime, ne, isn't that illegal?!" Kumitaku looked down to tell his younger brother his joke, only to see that the other youth underneath him was blushing a good shade of red all over his face. He couldn't help but smirk knowing that their mom, will be as excited as if she was offered a bunch of her favorite roses to plant, to finally meet 'one' of Kuni-chan's friends.

"Wait, hold on, is this? No way! Mom's going to have a kick out of this, no better yet Kazumi especially since, you, finally brought home a friend to our house! Amazing!" Kumitaku had continued to rattle Kunimitsu knowing that he was basically pushing his buttons. After all, isn't that what older brothers do, annoy the hell out of their younger siblings, especially ones who act all grown up and stoic (though he knew that Kuni-chan hadn't been acting like that lately) are the ones who are perfect targets to loosen up a bit and have a little fun with.

"ANIKI...you are so dead! That's not even funny, Echizen is my friend, so don't make fun of him like that!" Kunimitsu angrily told his older brother. It wasn't fair either that his friend had been standing by the door, when they should have completely invited him inside instead of just standing there. Hoping that his kohai wouldn't change his mind, staying over for dinner. So he apt to giving his aniki his best glare so that he could finally get up off the floor.

Kumitaku knew that it was time to end his little charade and gotten up from his position and apologizing at the same time.

"Alright, alright, Kuni-chan, take it easy. Gomen, if I was making fun of your friend here. You know I was only joking, but come on, this is the first time you brought home a friend and you can't even introduce him properly."

"I would have introduced him, aniki, if you haven't tackled me like that! Have you been watching more of those American Football sports again?!" Kunimitsu statedly asked his brother as he got off the floor, wincing a little from the impact earlier. Knowing that he was the object of those recent plays from the game that his brother likes to use him as.

"Saa, I guess you could say that, now come on, introduce me to your cute friend, is this Echizen a boy or a girl? Hahaha...joking, joking, geez, you really need to take a break or maybe yet a joke once in a while Kuni-chan. Being all serious and grownup like you are now just isn't entertaining at all." Kumitaku told Kunimitsu, as the other had turned to give him another cold glare.

Though shrugging it off as nothing, as he knew Kunimitsu's glare aren't that lethal as of yet, so in turn, he turned to fully land his gaze towards the golden-amber orbs kid. Eying him and only now noticing the blush on the boy's face probably from the whole comment he recently made and about bringing him to the house, treating him for some kind of a lost stray cat, though even he had to admit that, this kid could make a very cute cat. '_Oh...what have you got yourself Kunimitsu? Man, I didn't even know you would go that way, though it's kinda early now. But I wonder how these two ever became friends in the first place? This kid looks about two or three years his junior...hmmm...I never took Kuni-chan to have friends like this one or even younger than himself...very interesting...hehehe...more things to bother Kuni-chan with, aaahhhh...I can't wait! I wonder what Kazumi's going to think...hahaha...she'll probably say something about how her younger brother could be one of those BL characters on one of those books she reads or something, whatever that means?!'_ Kumitaku sinisterly thought.

Though he knew he had to at least apologize to the boy and introduce himself, not trying to be rude to his ototo's friend, since this one seems to be special enough to be brought home for everyone to meet. So he waited for his younger brother to begin the exchange and offering the still blushing boy an encouraging smile as he caught those amazing eyes.

As Kunimitsu looked at his brother and noticed that he wasn't about to start another joke of some kind, he finally sighed and introduced his friend.

"Ne, Echizen, this is my older brother Tezuka Kumitaku, he is a freshman in Seishun High School right now which is a sister to my school, and you could already tell that he likes to joke around, so don't take offense or anything, but let me know if he does something to you, alright?! Ne, aniki, this is my good friend Echizen Ryoma and you better not do anything to him. He and his family are visiting here in Japan for several months since they came from America, isn't that right Echizen?"

Ryoma, at this point, could only nod his head. He couldn't believe that the other person had only ended up to be his sempai's older brother. What was the chance of that?! Though, he wasn't one to talk since he has an older brother of his own named Ryoga, though that will be another story to tell later. But as he found that the other older teen was the same one who he wanted to get off his sempai earlier, had brought about a blush to his face. Of course, Tezuka-san's joke wasn't that awful compared to what others have told him before, since he hadn't really minded. Plus, he could already tell that he would like this older brother of his sempai's anyway.

Taking the threat into account, Kumitaku nodded his head towards his ototo to confirm that he heard it loud and clear. He came over to stand in front of Ryoma and had draped his left arm over the boy's shoulders guiding him at a moderate pace towards the kitchen, while Kunimitsu had followed from behind. _'Ugh, why must onii-san be like that?! His practically all over Echizen! Wait, why do I care, I don't! No, I do care! I just don't want Echizen to be that close to anyone but...?! Get a hold of yourself Kunimistu, your brother's just getting acquainted with him, right?! Ugh, I must be really hungry if I'm thinking about these thoughts of all things.'_ Kunimitsu worriedly thought.

"Come on, Ryoma-kun! It's really very nice to meet you, gomen about what I said earlier, and I hope you don't mind me calling you that, ne?!" Kumitaku asked the younger teen, and asking for forgiveness as well.

Ryoma finally got a hold of himself (not saying anything as the other's hand was over him and a silently fuming Kunimitsu following) and instead answered the older brother by saying, "Hai, it's alright, ano, Tezuka-sempai?"

"No, no, you can call me Kumitaku, since it might get kind of confusing if you address everyone in the household with those names, though I'd stick to calling my parents and grandparents by their surname, okay, just to be respectful. Just trying to give you an advice, since your probably used to calling people by their first names in the U.S.," Kumitaku whispered to Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded his head as he listened to what the other had said, and was of course ultimately oblivious, not noticing the change of aura Kunimitsu was giving out behind them towards his older brother, when he saw his onii-san whispering closely to Echizen's ears. Though Kumitaku had felt it and couldn't help but smile and think that he finally found something on him when he couldn't really tease him much about anything before, but now since Ryoma-kun was here, he just knew that Kunimitsu was changed by this friend of his.

As Ryoma was about to reply, he suddenly felt five pairs of curious eyes on him, forgetting that all three of them had come through the entrance to the family's kitchen and passed through a sliding door towards a room where a long traditional dinner table was set, and five others were already sitting and chatting comfortably. Though all occupants had turned when they noticed that Kumitaku and Kunimitsu weren't alone, laughing earlier when they all heard the ruckus that Kumitaku had made though not knowing what the whole commotion was about.

Noticing his family's curiosity, Kunimitsu was about to introduce his Ryoma **(A/N: - I couldn't help but put it there...your all probably thinking...'FINALLY' right?!)** when all of a sudden he heard a familiar squel. His eyes had widened when his older sister had gotten up from where she was and was now both hugging and suffocating his friend like some stuffed animal. _'Do I really belong to this family? First there's aniki and now onee-chan too?!'_ Kunimitsu shook his head sideways, knowing that everyone else were smiling (except for his brother who was grinning like a chesire cat) and waiting patiently for someone to introduce his friend to the rest of the family.

"Aaaahhh...KAWAII, ne, ne, which one of you brought him home, oh please tell me it's you Kuni-chan?! Onegai, tell me! Is he your friend? You never told me that you have such cute friends Kuni-chan, I'm a little hurt! Ne, chibi, my names Tezuka Kazumi, I'm his onee-chan!" Kazumi excitedly told Ryoma while pointing at Kunimitsu and squeezing him some more at the same time.

Ryoma in the other hand was shocked when another person that looked exactly like Kumitaku-sempai had appeared though in female form and shorter stature, he couldn't help but blush since he didn't know what to do or say, but he didn't have to wait long when he was pulled gently away by his sempai's familiar hands. Ryoma turned to look at him and he noticed that the older teen had on an irritated look on his face. _'Poor, Kunimitsu-sempai, I never knew that he had two older...weird, but cool...siblings, though he should know later that I'm not an only child myself, since I do have aniki, too. But how incredible is that, when we both have more similar things in common then just playing tennis or video games.'_ Ryoma smiled knowingly, not noticing that he gave the rest of the Tezuka family a vision of his geniune smile as he thought about his sempai. Not hearing the loud squel that his sempai's sister had made again or how Kunimitsu had pulled him closer to his side so that he could be blocked from his sempai's onee-chan from getting to him.

"Yamero, onee-chan, please! You were almost choking him to death!" Kunimitsu told his older sister as he pulled Ryoma closer to himself and away from his sister's grasp and getting a pout in return, but had ignored it.

So instead, he turned to face the other four party, who he now noticed were watching the spectacle in front of them in amusement and said, " Ano, Oto-san, Okaa-san, Ojii-san, Oba-san, I would like for all of you to meet and know that this is my good friend Echizen Ryoma. He and his family came from the U.S. and they've just arrived only about a couple weeks ago. There staying here in Japan for several months on vacation." Kunimitsu told both his parents and grandparents (Ryoma had respectfully bowed after his sempai had introduced him to the family). All four acknowledging Kunimitsu by nodding their head towards him and it was his mother who had taken the initiative in talking to Ryoma first.

"Hello there my dear, my name is Tezuka Ayana, and the one sitting next to me is my husband, Tezuka Kuniharu. Across from us are my husband's parents Tezuka Kunikazu and Tezuka Hikari. It's really nice that Kunimitsu has finally brought one of his friends to meet us, so it's a great pleasure having you with us, Echizen-kun."Ayana introduced herself and everyone else sitting around the table to the shy looking boy, all offering him a smile.

Ryoma bowed respectfully again, as he told his own reply to his sempai's mother, "Ano, it's nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Tezuka-san. I hope I'm not in anyway causing any kind of inconvenience by showing up unannounced to this dinner party?"

"Nonsense, child, it's alright. It's very nice having another person to accompany us for dinner, especially if it's one of Kunimitsu's friends. Now, Ryoma, you may call me Ayana-chan, and no Mrs. Tezuka alright, or maybe even auntie if you'd like." Ayana had told the youth giving him an inviting smile.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Mrs. Tez-, I mean Ayana-san." Ryoma corrected himself as his sempai's mother had given him one those looks that you must follow what they said or else, and so he did, while he had bowed respectfully once more. _'Umm, are all mother's alike or what'_ Ryoma couldn't help but think. _'Cause I know when __Kaa-san's ready to give one of those lectures or something, she would always get that weird look on her face...scary...that even Kunimitsu-sempai's Kaa-san has that look too!'_

Throughout dinner that night, Kunimitsu knew that it will be a night that he will never forget. How could he, when he noticed that everyone had pretty much accepted Ryoma...since the boy had insisted that he should be called anything as such, though he could still recall how his grandfather had been quiet most of the time during the pleasant conversations even though his grandmother had tried her best to bring him into some of the conversations. Surprisingly, everyone hadn't bombarded Ryoma with any silly questions. Just general questions as to how he and Ryoma had met and what Ryoma likes to do or how living in the U.S. was like. His mother had also told Ryoma that he was always welcome to come over anytime, too.

It wasn't until later that many laughters and embarrasing stories had been shared and exchanged, that even he noticed how Ryoma had taken to laughing and smiling more tonight than he ever saw before, along with himself. He just knew that everyone in the house had finally find out just 'who' exactly made him change. He couldn't help but feel relieved that he had a family that understood him even though most of his personality had come from interacting with his grandfather.

The one person who he regarded with the up most respect and whom he'd taken to look up too. Though he thought that without him responding much that night, he had thought that he didn't like Ryoma and disapproved his company, but as time passed by after several hours once dinner was over, he had tried to get the conscience of how his grandfather might not like Ryoma, out of his mind and hopefully thought that everything will turn out okay in the end. So it wasn't until a little later that when he turned his gaze towards his grandfather again, after having a conversation with Ryoma, finally noticed that his ojii-san had made eye contact with him, straight in the eyes, and suddenly gave Kunimitsu one of his encouraging smile.

Knowing the meaning of that certain smile, Kunimitsu didn't know what to feel. After that moment, he also noticed that his grandfather had started to bring himself back into some of the discussions. His emotions were running wild as he felt happy, content and glad all at the same time. Since having to bring Ryoma for dinner had turned out better than he expected, even if his aniki and onee-chan were their usual selves. But atleast Ryoma was able to meet everyone and had gotten along great.

So as the night was almost hitting around ten in the evening, Ryoma was driven back to his house and was accompanied by both his Kunimitsu-sempai and Mr. Tezuka. Already saying his goodbyes and promising Ayana-san and Kazumi-san that he will come back with Kunimitsu as soon as he can, a while ago back when he was still in the Tezuka household. The drive towards Ryoma's house was done by both young teens talking about how the night went and Ryoma thanking his sempai for inviting him over. It wasn't until they got to Ryoma's house that both father and son in the car had looked in complete surprise that Ryoma seems to live in one of the main top houses in the neighborhood. But had let it slide as they got to and arrived at an even bigger gate than what they have at home.

When Ryoma had gotten out of the car, but before he did he turned towards Mr. Tezuka and said, "Arigato gozaimasu, Mr. Tezuka! I'm really glad to finally have met sempai's parents and everyone else, so thank you for the ride here too."

"No problem Ryoma-kun, like what my wife had said, you should stop by a lot more often since she seems to have taken quite a liking to you, alright? Now, Kunimitsu, why don't you escort Ryoma-kun to the front gate, ne. Well, it was really nice meeting you too, Oyasuminasai!" Kuniharu informed to Ryoma, giving him another smile.

"Hai, Mr. Tezuka. Oyasuminasai!" Ryoma replied in return as he got off the car and was followed by Kunimitsu.

As both reached the gate to the house, both had stopped and turned towards the other.

"Ne, sempai, arigato for inviting me to your house for dinner. I think your family are one of the nicest people I've ever met and I don't think I've ever met anyone like them before. So, ano, I'll meet you at the same time tomorrow, Kunimitsu?" Ryoma shyly looked away as he asked the other.

"Hai, no problem Ryoma, although wouldn't it be easier if I give you this, now open your hand." Kunimitsu told Ryoma. Ryoma not fully understanding the situation but have given in, had opened the palm of his hand, while a small material of paper was handed to him. "My cell number is on that paper, and just in case, ano, you can't reach me I also put in my house number there too, alright."

Ryoma not knowing what to do or say, had impulsively surrendered to do something he had wanted to try that only his family had ever given to him, he had opened his arms wide and had ingulfed the taller boy into a hug as he put his arms around the older's waist. But what Ryoma didn't know was that Kunimitsu had been shocked not only for the action or the display, but he knew that he felt something he shouldn't have, started to grow in the pit of his stomach. Instead of pushing the other away though, Kunimitsu had pulled the other closer to him while putting his own arms around the other's back and waist. Though it felt like both eternity for both boys, the embrace hadn't last long when the door to the house in the Echizen household was being opened, both had reluctantly let go of each other and looked away.

"Ahem, ano, Ryoma I'll just talk to you tomorrow, okay? Oyasuminasai!" Kunimitsu asked and said good night at the same time, before walking back to his father's car hoping for the other not to see the blush that was rising on his face, knowing that the light from the front gate was brightly lit.

"Hai, sempai! Arigato again, Oyasuminasai!" Ryoma equally replied before the other had walked off of his site, while passing through the gate and towards the front of his house where he could see the silhouette of both his parents by the doorway. _'Might as well get this over with, sigh...man I never imagined the whole day turned out to be quite so much fun and I have to admit that both Kunimitsu-sempai's siblings are the two most interesting people I have ever met. Sempai's parents and ojii-san and oba-san were nice, too. Wait, I still can't believe I just did that, hugging him like that out of no where, where did that action come from? I mean...uhh...I just don't know why?!_'Ryoma confusingly thought before following his parents inside the house and closing the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx **_Six Months Later _**xXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_In the Tezuka Household_**

Kunimitsu was passing by the living room when he heard the familiar rings of the house phone and had went to pick it up.

"Moshi, moshi, Tezuka residence, how may I help you?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Ne, Mitsu-chan, want to go to my house today? We could play that one game you haven't played yet, come on!" Ryoma urged the other from his own line on the other side.

Recognizing Ryoma's voice right away, Kunimitsu answered his friend,"Sure, my parents and everyone else aren't home so it might take me awhile to get to your place. Unless you want to meet me at the book store instead, is that okay?"

"Hai, Mitsu-chan, I'll see you in a little bit, 'kay!" Ryoma told his sempai and hanged up before the other had asked him to stop calling him by that name.

Kunimitsu had sighed as his friend hanged up the phone before he could tell the other off. What the greenish-raven haired youth didn't know was that Kunimitsu had secretly liked being called that name, if Ryoma was the only one to do it. Since he could still remember when it happened only several months back.

_It was a typical day for two individuals as both were playing video games in the Echizen household, particularly in Echizen Ryoma's room. When the shorter of the two had asked the other next to him out of no where, "Ano, sempai, is it okay if I called you Mitsu-chan, cause you know, your names really long and you did tell me it's alright to call you by your first name, or maybe yet, I can probably call you Kuni-chan...?"_

_"Ryoma, why are you even bothering to tell me when I know that you'll do it anyway." Kunimitsu sighed as he watched from the corner of his eye to only see his friend's beaming face, knowing what he was going to be dubbed as, from that moment on by the other._

_"So, Mitsu-chan is good ne, maybe I should call you Kuni-bu instead even though your not a buchou yet. I just know you'll be one someday, sempai, so just do your best and reach high and be on top, always 'kay. Though I'm not asking you to promise anything, I just want to know if anything bad happens, you can tell me right?" Ryoma asked the other and hoping to give the other some encouragement._

_"Hai, Ryoma, arigato. But I think you might want to save that name for later, if I do get the position. Though, I will try my best and yes, you'll be the first one to find out if anything happens, I promise, is that good with you? And no, calling me Kuni-chan won't work since I'm already called that by everyone else in my family" Kunimitsu truthfully told to Ryoma, letting it slip that he wanted to stay with the name that Ryoma had given him. Also knowing his friend was worried about the sempais from his school who was in the same tennis club team as he was, wondering if someday he could be a buchou from such a promising team._

_"I know you will sempai! Just be careful, alright?! Then come on Mitsu-chan, let's try to get to a higher level together on this game." Ryoma told his sempai excitedly, feeling glad that his sempai had promised._

_"Hai, hai, Ryo-chan! If you must insist in calling me by my name that way, then I get to call you something else too." Kunimitsu not knowing that he involuntarily made other feel really happy._

_"Sure, sempai, I don't mind, now come already." Ryoma smiled at his sempai and was given the same. Since throughout day, both were secretly pleased in trying out the other's name and was hoping for the moment to last a little longer. _

After that day, everything had changed. Kunimitsu had became Ryoma's bestfriend and confidant before they both could even blink their eyes and vice-versa. Ever since Kunimitsu had asked Ryoma to come to dinner with him that night, everything in his household had changed as well. He had engraved what happened that night in his mind after dropping off Ryoma as well, recalling what had taken place during and after the dinner party, and the hug that he was given, stashing it as one of his most fondest memory. True to Ryoma's words, he would always go with the other to his house and of course they would always try to stay clear from two people, which turns out to be his sempai's own siblings, but it never seems to work.

But whenever Ryoma came over, he was always greeted warmly (though differently from Kumitaku and Kazumi) by the adults, mainly by both Ayana-san and oba-san. Unpredictably, Ryoma held intelligent conversations with his sempai's ojii-san too (which took everyone by surprise though it goes to show that it was a really good sign coming from Kunikazu to the rest of the family) that every once in a while Kunimitsu or even Kuniharu-san would join in. The same took affect in his kohai's household, where he was able to finally meet both Ryoma's parents and older cousin. Noticing the huge differences between the personalities of both Echizen Najiroh to his friend Ryoma. He was also told that Ryoma, himself, has an older brother by the name of Ryoga. Though the rest of the family didn't know where he was since he left at an early age where he wanted to 'explore his horizons', though every now and then he would call his family from who knows where he is, telling everyone that he was fine and not yet ready to go home. A completely and utterly different family from his own.

Every now and then though, where he found out from Ryoma, that Mr. Echizen happens to be an ex-professional tennis player, where Jiroh-san (he was told to call the adult that) had played and showed him some of the moves that he noticed Ryoma had learned most of his skills and techniques from. He couldn't help but point out later to Ryoma that he should find his own play and game to further get stronger on his own, knowing that his friend can and will, would definitely one day would beat the great Jiroh-san.

He didn't know what it was but for some reason, there was something lingering on his mind that something was going to happen, but he shrugged it off and got ready to meet Ryoma. As Kunimitsu was ready, he securely locked the door and the gate and walked towards their meeting place. It hadn't taken him long, just about a 10 to 15 minutes walk, when he noticed the familiar figure leaning against the wall of the book store with a small sad expression on his face. If it was someone else, they would have thought that the kid was showing his normal face, but having got to know the other well enough, he'd noticed it right away.

"Hey, Ryoma! I'm here now so should we get going." Kunimitsu exclaimed to his kohai, while he ran up to him.

"Sure, Mitsu-chan, ano, I have something to tell you though." Ryoma sadly told his sempai, walking away slowly towards his house.

Kunimitsu couldn't help but frown, noticing his friends sadness and wondering what was going on, instead he followed the shorter teen.

"Ryo, what's going on? Did something happen, are your parents and Nanako-san alright? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Kunimitsu asked Ryoma as he walked next to him.

"No, no it's not that...I don't know how to tell you this Mitsu-chan, demo, I only have about a month left until my family and I move back to the U.S." Ryoma informed the other sadly, not looking still at the older teen.

Kunimitsu had completely stopped and couldn't believe what he heard. _'Did I hear it right? Or am I just imagining it, is Ryo-chan really going back? Baka, baka, how could I forget that it's not normal for a kid like Ryo-chan to not go to school for a long period of time. He did say he had to go back but I never thought it'd be for...?' _Kunimitsu miserably thought. _'It's not fair! It felt like it was just yesterday that I just saw him and played tennis with him and everything.'_

Ryoma felt that his sempai wasn't walking next to him anymore, turned to look back. He noticed that his sempai's expression had changed rapidly to a miserable look from what it was before. He couldn't help but feel the same, he knew he wanted to stay but his parents told him that he had to finish his school and hopefully whatever they need to finish there, then they will be able to come back. The plan was to stay there for two more years and to come and move back here, which wasn't a bad idea, though to suddenly move back like that, and what, forget that he has a bestfriend that he wants to go to school with and do other things. No, he just felt utterly sad when he knew it had to be about two more years that he will be able to come back to Japan and see his Mitsu-chan again.

So Ryoma moved back towards his sempai and took his sempai's hand to keep them moving, finally getting his sempai off his shocked state.

"Ano, Mitsu-chan, it's alright. My parents told me that we will come back for sure, in two years. So it's okay, though I'm kind of sad that I can't finish my schooling here since it already started. Demo, we could write, email and talk to each other, ne, what do you think?" Ryoma happily told the other, trying to ease the sadness that both felt about the whole situation.

"Hai, for sure Ryo! I won't forget, just remember to always keep your heads up, do your best to rise to the top in tennis and try to find your own game, cause I know you can, alright." the older teen told his friend. He still felt the linger of sadness but at least his friend had made a good point if they would keep in contact, then that's even better.

Ryoma not wanting to stay in the melancholy atmosphere, still holding his sempai's hand, dragged the other towards the direction to his house, "Now come on, lets just enjoy everything while we can, right?"

"Right! Let's go, what game was it again that I haven't played yet...?" Kunimitsu asked as he was pulled by golden-amber eyed youth, both laughing all the way to the house, though not forgetting what was to come.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The whole month that passed by had quickly arrived. Both Ryoma and Kunimitsu had spent mostly everyday visiting each other's houses. Switching from playing videos to playing tennis to hanging out at the parks, and trying out different sports like basketball, volleyball, and even going fishing once in a while (**A/N: **Try to guess who that could be! :D). Kumitaku-san and Kazumi-san had taken to coming along for the fun as well, saying that it wasn't fun if it wasn't 'the more the merrier' thing. Though most of those times had mainly been done by talking with each other and having to maybe visit one another during the two year period of abscenses, thinking about many possibilities of seeing each other.

But today was the day that Ryoma was finally going back and astonishingly as its sounds, he was still sad sure, but he was relieved even more when he knew that there was ways as to how he could keep in touch with his sempai. He could still remember when his sempai's family were saying there own goodbyes a couple days ago.

_"Ne, Ryoma-chan, make sure to write to Kuni-chan here, 'kay. I'm pretty sure he'll miss you lots. Well, I'll miss you too, but that's different...hope your flight to the U.S. will go smoothly, see you later, well more like two years." Kazumi-san told Ryoma as she gave him one of her big bear hugs and letting go when Kumitaku took hold of him next._

_"Ryoma-chan, how could you leave us, especially Kuni-chan like this? It's awesome that we've gotten to know you and you have to have some credit for helping to mellow out our Kuni-chan here. But anyways, make sure to take care, and be on top condition or else I'll set good old Kuni-chan here on you, gods alright, Kuni-chan, you don't have to hog him all to yourself." Kumitaku had said to Ryoma and gave him a noogie and ruffled his hair, as he noticed his ototo rolling his eyes at the comments and rightfully glaring afterwards as he asked for him to let Ryoma go._

_"Well, now dear, make sure you take care, alright. Remember to eat all your vegetables and drink milk, oh what am I talking about, you have your own mother to tell you that, but dear, make sure to remind your parents that your always welcome here, alright!" Ayana-san voluntarily let out a sniffle, as she gave her own version of a hug, feeling as if she was losing another son._

_Ryoma not knowing what to do, returned Ayana-san's__ hug, slightly blushing when he felt everyone else's eyes on them, not noticing their sad smiles._

_"Yes, dear, make sure to take care of yourself and your parents now. We all wish you a safe trip back to America." Hikari-oba-san said to Ryoma, giving him a warm hug._

_"Well, my dear boy, what to say? What to say? I guess you have a safe trip now alright! Give us a call once in a while to let us know how you and your family are doing and maybe finish more of our talks, yes? Though we might not need to since Kunimitsu might do it for us, but I suggest to at least call me." Kunikazu-ojii-san joked to Ryoma while looking at his youngest blushing grandson, offering Kunimitsu's friend a friendly and warm smile and a squeeze to the shoulders._

_"Hai, I will ojii-san! Our talks were very pleasant and I'll make sure to call here as soon as I can. Arigato." Ryoma gave his sempai's grandfather a genuine smile in return._

_Lastly, Kuniharu-san was the last one to give his goodbye. First, giving Ryoma a cordial hug, and squeezing his shoulders afterward and said, "Well, Ryoma, it's been nice having you with us, whenever Kunimitsu brings you here. It was a pleasure having to meet you and being my son's bestfriend and for that I couldn't ask for more, so arigato. I hope you have a good and safe trip and make sure to let my wife and Kunimitsu know how your doing, alright? Take good care of yourself."_

Ryoma, for the first time that day had almost cried, as he didn't know what to do or how to respond, but he'd given Kunimitsu's father a greatful embrace in a token for his sincere words. It was about an hour and a half left, that they were about to leave for the airport and he was still waiting for Mitsu-chan to arrive, since thanks to his cousin Nanako-chan, she was the only one that wasn't going back to the U.S., stating that she wanted to keep the house clean and was staying behind. She was willing to give Mitsu-chan a ride and to see Ryoma and his parents off.

So it was a couple minutes later when he heard the familiar honk of his cousin's car going off that he called for his parents to hurry since Nanako was back from picking up his sempai, since she knew where it was from having to drop him off when he stays over the Echizen household. He already packed his bag in his cousin's car a while ago, and ran to the front door, to the gate and finally get in his cousin's back seat where he saw Mitsu-chan and sat next to him while giving him a smile. Ryoma had thanked his cousin again for the favor of picking up his sempai, and throughout the drive to the airport, both boys had fallen into a comfortable talk (trying to not remind themselves that it'll be for long while that they might see each other again) about anything.

They arrived at the airport with half an hour to spare. Kunimitsu helping Ryoma carry some of his luggage, while Ryoma was guiding the other as he followed both his parents and cousin to the gate, since his parents had told him they were getting a first class ride back to America. But as his parents stopped before heading straight to the gate of the airplane, they both gave Nanako hugs and well wishes for her to stay safe and to call them for anything. As Ryoma and Kunimitsu stopped as well to finally say there own farewells. Both didn't know how to start, but unexpectedly, Kunimitsu suddenly pulled Ryoma to him and gave him a long and heartfelt hug, not carring who saw, though if the people did, all would agree that it was a really sweet and cute site.

"Listen Ryoma, I don't want to say goodbye, cause I know it's not. Don't worry, I won't forget to write, email and call since that's what we agreed on, right? I just want you to do your best back in America, alright. I want you to find your own game in tennis so that someday, I'll be able to go against you again and we could have that rematch 'kay? Just know that even though were far apart, you could still rely on me because you know that I'll always be there with you. Arigato, for being such a good friend, also, gomen, demo my mom also asked me that you should call her too, since you know she'll just pester me about you, ne, take care of yourself, Ryo-chan." whispered Kunimitsu to Ryoma's ears. Feeling a great loss for once, not knowing what do next since the one person who he had been comfortable to be around with and who he considered his bestfriend would no longer be there to see and talk to.

"Hai, sempai, I will! I won't forget, demo I just want to say arigato for everything. You taught me that not everyone turns out be such bad guys. I want to say that someday I know that you will be reaching the same heights as I am, so I want you to do your best, too. I want us both to reach what we want, and I know that I would have to find my own way of playing my own tennis. So that I can finally laught at my oyaji's face and win an entire match against him for once. I just want you to know that your the bestfriend that I'm glad to have ever known and met. I want to also ask you though, if you can tell everyone else in your family to take care of themselves as well, and when I get to the U.S., I'll definitely call to let you know that we've arrived safely. Arigato again, Mitsu-chan, I'll miss you." Ryoma whispered back to the older teen, knowing that this time he felt tears coming down his face, though if he imagined it or not he thought he heard Mitsu-chan sniffle too. Knowing that he wasn't the only one feeling the same, he smiled, though he slowly had to dislodge himself from his sempai, because his parents called for both of them.

As Ryoma and Kunimitsu got to the others, Ryoma had walked towards Nanako-chan and gave his cousin a warmful hug. Thanking her for all the favors he had asked of her. Nanako-chan in return had told her cousin that it was alright and especially if it was Tezuka-san, knowing that the other boy had become someone special to her younger cousin. While both of Ryoma's parents gave their own goodbyes towards his sempai. Telling him how sweet and wonderful his been to always looking out for their son (though that would be his mother speaking) and telling him that he would always be welcomed to their home as well. Reassuring Kunimitsu that they would be back in two years and to also keep in touch with their son.

When all three of the Echizen family were ready to leave, Kunimitsu noticed that Rinko-san and Nanjiroh-san were the first to enter the tube that led to the entrance of the airplane, both waving their hands for goodbyes to the other two. While Ryoma had started to walk himself, but at the last minute before he reached the entrance to the plane, he turned back one last time to give Mitsu-chan one of his biggest smile and called out "SEE YOU LATER, MITSU-CHAN!"

Seeing his friend's smile and heard what the other had yelled next, Kunimitsu couldn't help but shake his head but he quickly said his own farewell before the other would leave his sight.

"RYO-CHAN, YOU BETTER COME BACK, AND I'LL BE WAITING!" Kunimitsu gave one of his rarest smiles and waved both his hands wildly to his golden-amber eyed bestfriend. Finally seeing his friend leaving once and for all as the other walked straight to the entrance.

To Kunimitsu's surprise, Nanako-san had asked if he wanted to see the plane fly off and he gave Ryoma's cousin a nod as the only answer. _'Just don't forget me Ryo-chan, that's all I ask. _Kunimitsu thought. _'I know that the next time we meet, we'll have many things to talk about, so just come back, safely._

**Gomen, Gomen, minna for not updating fast enough. I've tried my best cause I thought I would be able to post it up but I get caught off by working and other stuff, so I apologize once more. But if you read my note from the beginning of this chapter that I'll try my best in posting it up. Ne, I hope everyone loved this chapter, cause I for one cried at the end while I was writing it T-T. Hahaha...I'm human too so I'm allowed to cry over my own stories. Arigato minna for reading my fic again. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Hey, minna, first of all I want to thank all of you, since you know who are, to my fabulous reviewers out there! So, I think all of you deserve a hand of applause from me and an arigato again for acknowledging that you guys love the story so far. I don't know if I'd mentioned it before, which I don't remember…hahaha silly me, but yeah, this will actually be my first The Prince of Tennis, 20 if not maybe more chapters fic, where I know I'll have errors on grammar, spellings and all sorts of stuff. Demo, I hope you all will bare with me here, plus, I'm still glad you guys like it. Well, here goes another installment. Please enjoy! :P

**Pairings:** The pairings are going to be obviously our main characters: Kuni/Ryo, Ryoga/Shuusuke (I couldn't help it, plus Ryoga needs to show up in some point in my story since I mentioned him), Golden Pair, Sadaharu/Kaoru, Momo/Ann, Takashi/OC, Sanada/Yukimura/Atobe (I think this would make a cute threesome...so sue me if you don't like...lol...hahaha joking, joking, I kinda don't need that prob, right now but yeah), Silver Pair, Oshitari/Gakuto, Yanagi/Kirihara and many others more that you all just might want to read or squint a little to see who they are. **P.S.** Ryoga will be a biological child of both Nanjiroh and Rinko, instead of being adopted or a half-brother, meaning he will be Ryoma's real older brother in my fic. Hehehe...Ryoga definitely looks like an older version of Ryoma...so I couldn't help but put him in my fic and have him be with Shuusuke.

**Warning:** Also, starting from here on out, the rating for the fic will be **M** for **Mature** audiences only, due to explicit sexual scenes, descriptive inputs and languages in various chapters. So don't go any further if you can't handle a **Slash or Yaoi**, which is a **boyxboy** relationship, even though I've mentioned it before in my other chapters. So no flaming please!

* * *

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- _Two Years Later_ -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_"Do you want me, Kuni-bu?" whispered a seductively naked greenish-raven haired teen in the ears of a young man lying in the same bed, propped up only by his elbows. "Will it make you feel better if you were inside me and making me moan your name out loud, as you thrust hard into me, deep inside me, as you make me shudder with intense pleasure? Do you want to make me scream every time you gave a harder thrust, as I tell you to go faster and faster?"_

_Kunimitsu could only moan as he heard what the other was asking him. As he pulled the familiar figure closer towards him into a passionate kiss, licking the boy's warm lips as he explored the other's sweet, and well-known cavern as their tongues battled for dominance, even though he knew he'd always win. Feeling up the other as he felt a smooth and creamy tanned skin under his skillful hands. Clashing him towards his chest for a better and closer contact, as he took the other's waist and layed one hand in the person's left open buttocks and the other was placed in the hips of said person. He didn't know what to do, as the other male kept telling him over and over, exactly what he wanted to do to him. He was driven by some unknown force and having such a strong feeling, that the only thing he wanted to do was to either stop (which he doubted he would) or to keep on going._

_How could anyone ignore an attractive, cute and naked teen, especially if they are in your bed with you to begin with, and not be able to touch that person. Though in Kunimitsu's mind, lets just say that he would gladly take advantage of such moments, after all he wouldn't reject the one person who he had come to care for over the years._

_Plus, hearing and seeing the flushed state of his partner, made him pull the other under him, so that their positions have been switched. Now that he was on top, he looked down into the most amazing eyes he'd ever seen. Seeing those eyes hold such a heated stare for him, with lust, compassion, and something else he really couldn't quite say at that moment, made his whole entire body feel as if they were on fire. _

_As he slowly grinded his hips downward, loving the sound it drew from the other that sounded like a gasp mixed with a sort of purr, when both their groin had made and met such friction, caused them both to groan and sigh at the same time. He knew that his boxers weren't hiding anything from the other as he felt the sudden bulge that came just as quickly as he thought of it and how easily turned on he was by the other person. Just as he was thinking of how to settle the problem, somebody had already thought of how to help him, as he felt a hand slip through inside his boxers as a soft, but slightly callused hand had started to rub his shaft in a circling motion._

_"Gasp! Aahhh...hmm...that feels sooo...kami...don't stop...!" Kunimitsu couldn't help but pant out loud to his partner. _

_"Hmmm...I'm glad you like that Mitsu, ne, you want to feel something even better?" asked the shorter teen to the older brunette._

_Not knowing what else to do or say, Kunimitsu could only nod his head as he felt the other push him on his back again. The mysterious, but yet familiar body of the person on top of him, had started to lower himself towards his nether region, and as he knew exactly what the other was proposing and as the other helped him take off the remaining clothe he had on. He saw the figure started to lower his head directly on top of his shaft, when he felt...someone licking him on the face instead? Wait, what...?_

* * *

Waking up abruptly, as Kunimitsu was suddenly pulled away from such an intense and erotic dream, he couldn't help but groan out loud in disappointment, all the while putting one of his arm to cover his eyes. Knowing and feeling that his boxers had a peculiar wet substance as the result of his dream, again. He knew fully well just who starred in his dream mostly every night, after all if dreaming about your bestfriend was telling something, what about having to feel something even deeper for the other was another thing he couldn't get out of his mind, and the boy wasn't even in the same country for goodness sake. He couldn't help it, too. Ever since his hormones had started to act up, he wasn't excused from having to think about those kind of things as he thought about Ryo-chan. Sighing as he knew he shouldn't be thinking of such thoughts early in the morning, he finally felt a recognizable weight on top of him, who kept meowing and licking his face to wake him up every sunrise, in what seems to be a morning routine.

So, Kunimitsu slowly lifted his free hand to scratch the feline behind the ears, who just so happens to be the one at fault for getting him out of his dream reality, blushing all of a sudden at the thought of what exactly had taken place in his dream and just who the owner of said cat is. Remembering every details in his mind.

_'Ugh, what the hell is wrong with you? Thinking about Ryoma like that! You have to stop thinking about doing things to him...I mean in the dream, damnit, in the dream!'_ Kunimitsu worriedly thought, not knowing what to feel or how to fix the problem.

"Karupin...you really do know how to spoil my fun, huh?" sighing and whispering towards the feline on top of him. Though his only answer was his bestfriend's cat meowing at him in return and those big blue eyes of hers staring at him with such innocence as he took a peek to look at her.

_'I swear, there is just something off about Karupin, she seems to know when I think about her previous master or not. Ryoma, I don't know where you got Karupin from, but I think she is one of the most intelligent cat there is out there._' Kunimitsu couldn't help but think. As the mentioned cat had started to purr as he kept scratching and petting her, he couldn't help but check what time it is, since starting today would be the day he would start his final year in Seigaku.

Looking to the side of his bed, he noticed that his alarm clock was set to go off at 5:30 A.M., but thanks to having Karupin to always wake him up, he didn't think that having an alarm clock would be useful anymore, if you got a certain cat to do the waking up for you at precisely the same time that the alarm should. He started to get up though in a sitting position, as he slowly lifted Karupin and sat her in the left side of his bed.

"Gomen, Karupin, but you do know I have to get up for school, right?" Kunimitsu informed her as he scratched her behind the ears, one last time, before getting ready.

Knowing that it'd became a normal routine to him for some reason, that talking to her was actually quite fun to do. Though if any of his other friends or teammates can see him now, cuddling up and talking to a cat no less, when they think that all he can do was tell them to "Don't let your guard down!" motto or "Run 20 laps for...?!", but instead he was doing something quite the opposite and had let his guard down for one special feline, even though the latter doesn't really have anything to do with tennis. It would still probably shock the whole lot if they found out, and that is something he doesn't want to happen or have people see what he does in his own free time.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of any more unnecessary and pointless thoughts, he got up off his bed and went straight to the bathroom to get rid of last nights dream. Maybe taking a cold shower would rid him of some bad (well not really more like hot/sizzling) lingering images. Thinking along the way that Ryoma was supposed to call him yesterday, but never got the call as he fell asleep right away when it was already hitting eleven in the evening the night before. Worried that something might be wrong, he thought of checking his phone again after taking a shower.

About twenty minutes later, Kunimitsu came out of the bathroom door looking all refreshed with only a towel riding low on his hips, exposing his muscled chest and abs that started to develop over the years he'd endured and gained while playing tennis. Going directly over to a small couch near his bed as he went to pick up the folded Seishun Gakuen uniform of his school and the other clothing material he had set out the night before, so that he would be ready to go to school on time.

Thinking of the many changes that had taken place after Ryoma had gone back to the states. Throughout those changes, there were two things that he still hasn't told Ryoma to this day what it could be. One was something he would be able to inform the other with no problem, as he wanted it to be a surprise knowing that his friend will be very happy for him, but the other was something he knew that he'd broken a promise for.

Not wanting to dwell on the thoughts anymore, he turned to look at Karupin only to see that she went back to sleep on top of his pillow, by curling herself up in a ball with one of her paws over her eyes, like what he had done earlier, which he found the picture a little cute as he thought about it. Though he could never say such things out loud, for fear of his aniki holding it against him for blackmail. He could still remember when Ryoma had asked him to take care of Karupin for him, before going back to America.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- _Flashback _-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

_Two people could be seen outside in a backyard of a grand house, talking with one another about nothing in particular on top of a wooden platform. Both were spread out on their backs as they looked up to see the clear blue sky of the day and at the beautiful scenery of cherry blossoms being blown away to wherever purpose, from several sakura trees located around the area. Though the shorter of the two had turned to look at the other who was resting next to him. Thinking if what he was about to ask his sempai would make the other feel more secure of what the outcome of when he leaves. Testing out the waters, the boy with golden-amber orbs for eyes, went on to use all arsenals at his disposal, knowing that his friend would likely give in._

_"You know, Karupin seems to like you a lot, Mitsu-chan. Hey, do you want to do me a big favor, onegai...? Do you want to take care of her for me until I get back?" Ryoma sweetly asked the other by pulling a puppy-eyed look towards the boy next to him as he stared into a set of auburn eyes._

_Kunimitsu, knew he fell right into his friend's trap, as he wouldn't refuse that look anymore than he could ignore it. Sighing in complete defeat, he asked Ryoma though why he'd do something like that since he knew how much Ryoma felt about his beloved cat._

_"I don't get it, Ryo-chan? Why are you giving her to me when you told me, not a while ago, that you said that Karupin was your most trusted and loyal companion?" Kunimitsu confusingly asked._

_"Aside from you Mitsu-chan, I do care about Karupin, let's just say that giving her to you is my sign of a promise for coming back, ne, right? Plus you know I care about her as much as I know that leaving her in your care, means that I trust you enough to take care of her for me. Onegai, Mitsu-chan, will you do it, until I come back for her?" begged the shorter teen towards his sempai, emphasizing it by pulling an almost teary eyed look with the puppy-eyes._

_"Alright, alright, enough already! Stop staring at me like that! You don't have to ask, Ryo-chan. I promise to look out for her, 'kay. But I still don't see why you want to do a thing like this. I mean I've never had a pet to look after before, so I can't say that I might do something wrong, besides I don't know if my parents will approve of me having a cat...?" voiced the older teen, wondering what everyone else would say, as he slowly sat up and stared down at the shorter teen right next to him. _

_"Well, there is a first time for everything...hahaha...ano, Mitsu-chan, you don't have to worry about that cause...ahh...I already asked your kaa-san and oto-san if it's alright, and they told me that no one in your family are allergic to cats. So...ano...gomen, Mitsu, but I really wanted you to keep Karupin for me. Ne, so will you do it?" Ryoma persistently told the other as he started to prop himself up too._

_Kunimitsu, for the first time, felt touched that Ryoma trusted him enough to keep something precious of his, and not expecting it to be Karupin, too. So instead, he pulled Ryoma into a hug, which had completely surprised his friend, while putting his arms around the other young boy's waist. Ryoma couldn't help but lay his head softly on his sempai's chest as he felt his sempai's mouth near his left ear._

_"You know I'll take good care of her for you Ryo, so don't worry. I still think it's a little crazy for you to this, and I guess asking my parents would be out of the question now, thanks to you for asking them first. I'm glad that you actually trust me enough, arigato, Ryo!" Kunimitsu thankfully whispered into Ryoma's ears._

_"Hai, arigato to you too, Mitsu-chan! I don't think you'd have to worry about Karupin, though, cause she's one smart cat. So just try to talk and play with her and I don't suggest trying to ignore her because one way or another, she will get your attention." the eleven year old told his sempai and giving some tips on how to take care of his cat. _

_'I will miss Karupin! I know that, but at least there would be one other person who could look after you, Mitsu-chan, before I leave. I'm giving him to your care Karupin, so please be there for Mitsu, like you've been there for me?!' Ryoma inwardly thought, praying for his pet to look after and be there for his friend._

_Following after that statement, both had let go and turned when they heard the familiar 'meowing' of Karupin herself, as she patted towards them. First going to Ryoma, asking for the special scratches here and there, knowing that her master knew exactly where she wants it. Then finally sauntering towards Kunimitsu himself, as Karupin knew that this was her master's special friend and wiggled around this person's legs for more touches to tell the other that he was welcome to pet and hold her, pretty much accepting him. Both boys couldn't help but share a bright smile towards one another, as they continued to lounge in Ryoma's backyard, facing the stairs to the temple that lead up to a shrine, along with a small tennis court in the side. Wondering, how the heck a tennis court had gotten to be there in the first place? Not wanting to spoil the moment though, both were sitting in comfortable silence and welcoming the slight breeze, knowing that the time was almost approaching for Ryoma to leave._

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- _End Flashback _-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

He remembered every important vivid memory of that day. It wasn't soon after that certain time, that Ryoma was to leave a couple days later, too. _'Alright, already, stop thinking of the past. Those times have come by and long gone. Speaking of Ryoma, I have to check my cell phone to see if he called?_' Kunimitsu thought.

Going over the side table next to his bed, he picked up his cell phone to check and see if Ryoma had called. But to his surprise, his phone was blank from any messages or missed calls. Now that was a little strange, he knew Ryoma well enough that his friend always calls when he says so, but this was just a little out of their normal routine. Ever since Ryoma went back to the U.S., there were times that they were not able to call each other in weeks, demo, there was letters or online messages that kept them both happy and sated.

Ryoma had also kept the end of his bargain, when he promised to check up on everyone, where he would either call just to say 'Hi!' or hold long conversations to his onee-san/onee-chan (surprisingly), both his parents (mostly with his kaa-san), his Oba-san and even his Ojii-san for a period of time, or vice-versa.

Thinking of getting back to the matter later, still marveling at the unexpected turn of event, he decided that if he didn't want to be late for tennis practice he had to at least have some breakfast to give his body energy. As he got out of his room, he walked down a flight of stairs and went into the family breakfast/lunch/dinner room. As usual, he saw his Okaa-san and Oba-san helping each other in making breakfast, and everyone else were already at the table.

Before sitting down, he respectfully greeted everyone a 'Good Morning' and bowed to everybody around the table.

When breakfast was finally served, everyone in the table had fallen into an easy chatter. Every now and then though, mostly everyone had enquired about how Ryoma and his family were doing as they asked Kunimitsu. Reassuring each person around the table, that Ryoma and everyone else was alright and that they were doing good, Kunimitsu bid everyone a 'Good Day' before getting up and heading straight for school.

But before he did, he was suddenly called back by his aniki, right as he was about to touch the front door. Turning back to lift one of his eye brow at his older brother in question, the other had asked him to wait for a few minutes saying that he had a few words to tell him. Curious to what his aniki wanted, he nodded and backed track to follow the taller man. As they stood inside the living room, staring at one another, Kumitaku gave his ototo a pointed look, but seeing the other's confused expression he couldn't help but sigh. _'I swear, you could be really smart, but be dense at the same time, Kuni-chan'_ Kumitaku thought as he shook his head.

"Listen, Kuni-chan, I know I don't have any business to get into your personal territory, demo, what are you going to do once Ryoma gets back? Are you going to tell him or are you going to keep it all from him? He has every right to know since he is your bestfriend right?" Kumitaku tried to reason out that Kunimitsu shouldn't really keep 'that' kind of secret from Ryoma. Even though he really haven't gotten know him as his ototo did, he still considered Ryoma to be a very good friend/brother to him.

Kunimitsu was shocked that his brother had bluntly asked him about 'that'. Answering his onee-san, and trying to avoid the looks that he knew his older brother was sporting, "I know that! It's just that I don't think Ryo, needs to know 'that' secret right now, since it's up to me to decide when I think is right, okay?" Kunimitsu tried to tell his aniki that he didn't need to be pressured. It wasn't as if he didn't want Ryo-chan to know, it was just that didn't know what to do or how to go about it.

"Can you please just let it be?!" Kunimitsu added as he didn't look at his brother as he said those words, knowing that he was acting rude, but his aniki wasn't the one who was having problems.

"Calm down, Kuni-chan, gomen. You know, I was only trying to help here. But what the hell are you talking about? All I'm saying is that you should let Ryoma-chan know what's happened. Tell him the truth Kuni-chan, I just know that he would support you. Knowing him, he'd try his best in helping you too. It's been over two years already, and what would you do when he comes back? He will know what happened one way or another, and the truth might not even come from yourself, and what would you do then?" told the older chocolate haired heatedly to the younger brunette.

"I know, I know! Can we please just let it drop for now, onee-san?" Kunimitsu looked at his brother with a small pleading look. Wanting to really get away and cool his head off. He really didn't want to get angry at his aniki since he knew what he was talking about. But he wasn't ready yet.

"You know you can't run away forever, right? I care about Ryoma-chan, too. So don't think I'd let this conversation slip away, Kuni-chan." Kumitaku warned his ototo, knowing that, really, he didn't have any right of asking his brother to tell Ryoma everything, but just letting this whole situation go on for how long? Will only cause some kind of rift, and just thinking about it, he didn't want that to happen_. 'Kami, has it always been this hard and complicated in talking to Kunimitsu before. I guess having Ryoma go away like that, I know Kunimitsu hasn't really gotten closer to anyone else. Sure he'd bring some of his other friends, but those were more like acquiantances from the tennis club, then real friends, right? I wonder how Kazumi would have handled this part?_' wondered Kumitaku.

Not saying another word, Kunimitsu hurriedly left the living room and headed straight for the door and went outside and took a much needed breath. Feeling suffocated earlier, he took several more deep breathes. Sighing afterwards, as he walked towards some blocks away for the bus, to clear everything that happened from the moment he woke up to the time his aniki talked to him_. 'It's really not my day, today, is it? And it barely even started_' Kunimitsu dejectedly thought.

The bus had arrived about the same time he came around the last corner for the bus stop, noticed the bus was about to leave, he ran to the entrance and entering it quickly. He gracefully situated himself next to a window. Deeply, losing his himself to his thoughts, he didn't realize that a familiar raven haired teen with two weird bangs infront of head, about the same age as him with the same Seishun Gakuen uniform, sat next to him and giving him worried glances.

Just as they were about to stop and be dropped off a couple of blocks from the Seishun Gakuen school, the raven haired teen known as Oishi Shuuichiroh, gently tapped the glasses-wearing teen over the shoulders.

"Ne, ano...Tezuka, where here. Gomen, if I was bothering you." Oishi nervously voiced out as he stared at the other.

Shaking his head from all the dilemmas his mind was thinking up, he finally noticed his fellow regular member. Nodding his head for thanks in getting his awareness back, he silently got off the bus as it stopped for their block. Knowing that the person behind him was thinking up all sorts of how to help him, but wouldn't step any closer for fear of annoying the other.

_'I wonder if anything is wrong with Tezuka? He was really out of it, and that's actually a first. Hope everything works out for you Tezuka.'_ Oishi worriedly thought, still eyeing the third year ahead of him. Both arriving at the front gate of their school in minutes and walked straight for the tennis courts for practice.

* * *

Practice was as normal as it could get, for most at least. Every team members, soon-to-be-freshmen/non members and even regulars, that morning were put into intensive training. Though surprisingly, it was Oishi, who was asked by the buchou earlier, for him to lead the group in the work out. All the regulars were glancing at one another, as this was announced, noticing that there seemed to be something off about their buchou today. Seeing as he wasn't showing anything out of normal. Though they all knew that having to ask Tezuka in person, what his problem seems to be, was like a death wish waiting for it to happen right then and there, no questions ask. Either by running thousands of laps or something else...that they all don't want to know.

As practice was over for that morning, mostly all, well bar one buchou, of the regulars had gathered to talk and ask one another about what happened during their training sessions.

A redheaded third year, with a piece of tape strapped on his left cheek, a.k.a. as the golden pair's acrobatic extraordinaire, named Kikumaru Eiji was the first one to speak.

"Nya, did you guys all see that buchou didn't seem normal today. I mean sure, you can't really tell since he always looks the same, I mean you can't read the guy so how are you..mmhph" Kikumaru trailed off as he felt his doubles partner's hand cover his mouth.

"Enough, Eiji! I don't think we should talk about Tezuka like this you guys. Gomen, but maybe we should just let it go you know?" Oishi pleaded to everyone, giving his own bestfriend/partner a look for him to not go any further.

"Come on, Oishi. I know your both worried and curious about what's going on with Tezuka, ne, don't you want to find out?" asked a fair-brown haired teen, with smiling closed eyes, a.k.a. the tensai of the group, named Fuji Shuusuke, third year.

"Hai, I agree with Fuji, since the probability of this occurrence ever happening again, would be estimated for 98 percent. Also,...Iie data." stated a glasses wearing third year, writing in a green notebook, a.k.a. the data specialists of the regulars, by the name of Inui Sadaharu, while giving his own input. Though everyone else couldn't help but have anime sweatdrop style, thinking that this team member of theirs will never change.

"Fshhh, I agree with Oishi-sempai. I mean it's not our business, right? I just don't want to see Tezuka-buchou really mad." told a hissing second year by the name of Kaidoh Kaoru, his own opinion, as this black haired teen was only hoping that their buchou wasn't anywhere near hearing ranges. Blushing as he felt all eyes on him, but a snort had stolen it away a few seconds later.

"Whatever, mamushi! I bet your just too chicken to find out. Ne, I totally agree with you Fuji-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, and Inui-sempai. I'm kind of worried about buchou, too." a spiked haired and purpled eyed teen by the name of Momoshiro Takeshi, second year, told his own answer to all his sempais, giving viper a glare. Kaidoh had also returned the favor, and all the other regulars could practically feel the statics of rivalry and the beginning of a fight.

But before the two second years could grab each other, Oishi and a tall, coffee colored haired teen, also a third year member by the name of Kawamura Takashi, was helping Oishi by standing in the way from the two rivals from getting to each other.

"Ano...I don't think you guys should fight. Now come on...WE SHOULD DEFINITELY ASK TEZUKA-BUCHOU, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" screamed Kawamura, as he was suddenly handed a racket (most likely from Fuji) as the other had said his own judgement.

Oishi grabbed the tennis racket right away from the taller teen before he could shout out anymore things. Kawamura had blushed and apologized as he realized once again that everyone was staring at him for his personality change.

"It's alright Taka-san, can we please just talk about this some other time? The bell is about to ring so come on minna, we all don't want to be late for our first day back, ne?" Oishi urged the others, trying to disperse them from talking more about Tezuka.

The others didn't argue since they all know too well how Oishi was the fukubuchou, and could report them all, though they doubted it. They knew that Oishi was basically the mother-hen of the group and practically worried, if not, looked after everyone in the group. He was not one to tell what had taken place in the club's locker room, once they thought about it, after all he was part of their group as well. All finally left with many things in mind, heading towards different directions as they all went their merry way to find their home room. Not fully realizing yet that new changes was about to occur that they all wouldn't expect.

* * *

"Nya, did you hear Fuji, ne did you hear?! We're going to have a new transfer student right, right?!" Kikumaru asked his good friend Fuji excitedly, who was sitting beside him.

Smiling at his friend's usual antics, he was surprised that they were going to have a new transfer student, but no that wasn't really the surprise, it was more of the student coming from America was the surprise. Answering his friend with a nod, they finally noticed their teacher had bid them all to quiet down and introduced their new school mate.

"Nya, what do you think they look like Fujiko?" whispered the redhead.

"I don't know Kikumaru? I guess we'll just have to find out and see, ne?" Fuji quietly replied to his friend, truly curious for the first time, who their new transfer student could be.

Both the two regulars waited with both anxiousness and wonder, they finally heard the teacher announce the name of the new transferee.

"Well, now class, I would like all of you to welcome your new classmate,...Echizen Ryoma."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hahaha...i know I'm mean to leave it at that, but don't worry it'll get a lot more hotter and spicier...hehehe...i couldn't help but say that but yeah you guys know what i mean...i know that there is a secret that everyone are probably trying to figure out, but come on guys you might already know what it is, since all of you are so smart, but yeah you'll just have to find out what it is if you don't know...hope you guys luv it though...arigato for reading my fic again and until next time minna...keep on reading! Please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. Since there are too many of you guys out there for me to post here one by one, so arigato again. Me LUVS you guys! Let me get a -WOOT-...-WOOT-...hahaha...you guys are too COOL! Umm…by the way, I know that I'd made mistakes on some of the lines such as missing words and the proper way of saying big brother and sister…hahaha…thanks a bunch to **narutofangirl5858** for catching that on my last chapter…your awesome…silly me since I know the differences of saying/writing the proper way of saying big brother, it was actually onii-san, onii-chan, nii-san or nii-chan. Arigato again **narutofangirl5858**! I know that some of you guys were bummed out with my last chapter since it was sorta shorter, and leaving it at a cliffy...I know, I know...but I just wanted to give you guys a little surprise, but don't worry, for sure on this one there won't be any cliffy (I'll try...) and it will be a lot longer...so hehehe...here goes another chappie! :D

* * *

**-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o- _Recap of what happened the last time... _-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-**

_"Nya, did you hear Fuji, ne did you hear?! We're going to have a new transfer student right, right?!" Kikumaru asked his good friend Fuji excitedly, who was sitting beside him._

_Smiling at his friend's usual antics, he was surprised that they were going to have a new transfer student, but no that wasn't really the surprise, it was more of the student coming from America was the surprise. Answering his friend with a nod, they finally noticed their teacher had bid them all to quiet down and introduced their new school mate._

_"Nya, what do you think they look like Fujiko?" whispered the redhead._

_"I don't know Kikumaru? I guess we'll just have to find out and see, ne?" Fuji quietly replied to his friend, truly curious for the first time, who their new transfer student could be._

_Both the two regulars waited with both anxiousness and wonder, they finally heard the teacher announce the name of the new transferee._

_"Well, now class, I would like all of you to welcome your new classmate,...Echizen Ryoma."_

**-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-**

Right after their sensei was done speaking, their Math teacher had gestured for someone to come stand in front of the class, so as one, all the students turned to look directly at a door that was being slid opened. Just as a pair of legs had stepped foot inside the class, followed by the person's whole entire body, all of a sudden the girls in the class had bursts into squels, giggles and whispers. While the boys on the other hand had turned to look at the new comer with surprise and curiosity.

"Ne, ne, Fujiko...do you see what I see, huh...huh...wow, I never knew we'd have someone so...small and cute. Oh, I'm sooo...excited, I think I'm going to call him Ochibi, ne, what do you think?" asked Seigaku's number one acrobatic to his friend. Eyeing their new classmate with much interests and enthusiasm.

Shaking his head at his friend's usual hyperness, Fuji turned his opened eyes for once, to study the young teen who looked about two or three years younger than all the other students in the class. Taking time to measure the other, he noticed that Echizen-kun had short greenish-raven hair, his height seems to only come up to about up to his shoulders if he was to stand next to the other, with creamy ivory tanned skin, though he had to admit that the boy's most obvious trait and very mesmerizing feature was the transferee's eye color. A beautiful and striking color of golden-amber orbs. Seeing that Kikumaru was waiting for him to give his own thought of the new comer, he answered him.

"Saa..., I think, you should ask him first if he wants to be called that Kikumaru, but knowing you, what's the chance of stopping you? So, I say go right ahead. He is an interesting specimen though don't you think? One I've never seen before, hmm...it's something new." Fuji told his friend as he got a puzzling look for his statement.

"Fujiko, I don't understand you? But who cares, come on! I want to ask sensei if we can show him around later, ne, don't you think that's such a good idea, right?" the red-head told his companion, dismissing what Fuji had said, while firing questions one after the other at the same time.

Before Fuji could answer the other regular member, their teacher had interrupted and asked for everyone to quiet down again so that Echizen-kun would be able to introduce himself. Just as all the excitement and chatter had calmed down a bit, the quiet teen who has been standing and looking at everyone with a startled expression, and amusement in the eyes couldn't help but think to himself. _'I never knew that having to be a new student in this school would cause such a reaction...ano...is it just me or is that tall red-headed guy back there with peculiar blue eyes, have stars on his eyes or something? Che, whatever! Finally, the whole class is ready, now what was that all about?_' Ryoma thought and not realizing that he was the cause of such disturbances.

Making mostly all the girls in the class swoon and say that he was "KAWAII", thinking how "ADORABLE" he looks, and how he has that air where he was actually "HUGGABLE". As all the girls had sighed in unison, at another look he had on, and was of course oblivious to it all. The boys didn't know what to think, some agreed that the boy did look a little cute, some said that he was actually pretty, and others were wondering how they got someone who looked a little young, but never the less was curious who he was in the end.

Ryoma, in return, was completely unaware at all the stares and comments his classmate's had made around him. Only composing himself as his new sensei introduced him once more, and started on his own greetings.

Looking directly towards his new sensei first, Ryoma respectfully bowed down to his waist and exclaimed, "Hajimemashite, sensei." Getting a surprised look but at the same time a smile and a nod from the teacher himself. Then he turned this time to eye all of his new classmates.

"My name is Echizen Ryoma. It's nice to meet all of you. Arigato for having me. Yoroshiku, minna-san!" Ryoma said to all his new classmates and sempais with a bow.

"Well now, arigato Mr. Echizen! How about you tell us a little bit more of yourself and what you like to do?" asked the sensei, urging his new student to continue.

"I like to play tennis." was the only thing Ryoma said. By now everyone in the class looked at the two people sitting in the back of the class. Knowing that Seishun Gakuen has one of the finest and amazing tennis team in the district to ever play for them. Two of those regulars, everyone knew, was sitting in their class themselves.

"Hoi, Hoi, did you hear that Fuji? He likes to play tennis. Sensei, sensei, can Ochibi sit next to us, onegai? Onegai, sensei?" Kikumaru jumped up and waved his hand wildly about, asking well actually, more like telling/begging the teacher that he wanted Ryoma to sit next to him.

"Kikumaru, please sit down! That is not the proper way of showing our new student the way of acting and hai, he will be sitting next to you. Need I remind you that the only seat open is right next to yours, yes?" scolding Kikumaru lightly, as their sensei mentioned the seating.

As several people in the class had let out a few giggles, but the others had only hid theirs by covering their mouth or turning the other way, though people would still know and see by the way their shoulders was shaking. Another reason for most of the class to not show their amusement and laughter at Kikumaru, was the fear of angering or making enemies with the closed eyed tensai of the tennis club, knowing that the red-head was a close friend of his. Crossing the tensai of Seigaku was like walking into a quicksand, and the deeper you sink in, then the deeper shit you'll be in. For everyone knows that no one messes with any of the tensai's friends. Though they didn't have to worry about anything, since Fuji himself was enjoying the show that his friend was displaying.

Blushing at being reprimanded, though still in high spirits, Kikumaru had bowed down in apology to his sensei and said, "Hai sensei, gomen. Demo, would it be alright if we could show him around the school after class?"

"No worries, Kikumaru. Hai, if you are referring not only to yourself, but your good friend Fuji-kun as well, then it's alright and arigato for volunteering. Now I believe we should get back to Echizen-kun here. Now, Mr. Echizen is there anymore news that you'd like to inform us?" questioned the sensei.

_'Saa, this is really interesting, not only do we have someone who transferred from America, but Echizen-kun likes to play tennis, too. Kikumaru had also taken a liking to him as well. Very interesting indeed, not only that, his personality could be compared with somebody I know right now, as he hasn't told anything about himself, so much like...hmmm...ah yes...so much like Tezuka. Though Echizen-kun has no trouble of expressing himself, unlike Tezuka, I guess is a whole different matter. I wonder what he has to say about Echizen-kun if he ever met him. It isn't against the rules that if a third year isn't allowed to play and try out for the regulars spot, even if Echizen-kun looks to be a freshmen. Well, I guess I'll just have to find out._' Fuji thought. Not knowing yet that Ryoma was supposed to be a freshmen, but thanks to the high score he'd gotten out of the entrance exam for entering Seishun Gakuen's private school, Ryoma had passed with an almost perfect score. Putting him where he is now, a higher rank no less and a third year at that.

"I guess...ano...I'm 13 years old. I've traveled with my family to a lot of different countries, thanks to my Oto-san's weird fascination for traveling. I've moved back to the states just two years ago. I can speak and write fluently in Japanese. Ano...that's it." Ryoma got out. Pulling an irresistable look when he was talking about his dad. Getting this look of a pout mixed with a small frown, made his face look, well...adorable.

"EeehhhHHHH...! NANI?! Ochibi, your supposed to be my kohai? Eh, SUGOI! Are you some kind of super genius or something?" Kikumaru had yelled out, taken by surprise when Ryoma mentioned his rightful age. He just thought that their new classmate was a little on the small side, though he had no problem liking the guy since he seemed interesting. But this...? Kikumaru didn't know what to say, they already have one tensai, well that was more for tennis, but still...he was actually amazed.

Even more whispers and gasp of shocks were heard around the class when they all found out. Really mystified just who this kid could be. Though it didn't discourage all the female population, actually, if all the guys thought it was possible for the girls to like Echizen even more, for being some kind of prodigy add in the fact that his looks and small talks practically pulled them all in.

"Alright, Kikumaru, enough with the yelling. Minna-san please, enough! Arigato Mr. Echizen and we are most welcomed to have you here. I believe you may already know who Mr. Kikumaru is, so you'll be seated to his left, right next to the window in the back. Now class, I believe that we all shall start with..." the sensei announced, walking up to the white board in front of the class.

Feeling sort of disappointed that the other didn't get to answer his question, Kikumaru was glad that his new classmate was going to sit right next to him. Brightly turning around to smile at his friend Fuji and getting one in exchange, feeling anxious to find out and get to know more about the new student.

Ryoma started walking to his designated seat as his sensei had finished commencing his arrival, knowing fully well who this Kikumaru-sempai was.

Who wouldn't know, given when we're talking about the same guy who looked as happy as if he was offered ALL his favorite sweets. Ryoma recognized him to be the one who was staring at him with stars in his eyes earlier, hoping at the same time that he wouldn't stumble into anymore, weird sempais around. Oh...if Ryoma only knew. Though if he only turned to look behind him also, he would of noticed that all eyes were essentially still on him.

Trying to ignore the red-head who seemed to want to jump out of his seat and talk to him, as he walked by next to his sempai's desk. Ryoma silently and gracefully sat himself in his new chair and facing his new desk. Pulling out his math book and notebook out of his backpack, along with his pencil. That's when he unexpectedly felt two pairs of eyes was staring at him with much attention. Though he really didn't need to look since his senses weren't normal as most other peoples, finding out that one of them is the red-head, while the other was the same brown haired sempai with an easy going smile before. As he was about to tell them off, Ryoma was surprised when someone else had beat him to it.

"You know, I don't think ignoring my good friend Kikumaru here, would stop him from having to get your attention. Just giving you a little advice, take it from me, he won't stop no matter what you do. So just go with the flow if I were you. By the way Echizen-kun, my name is Fuji Shuusuke, it's a pleasure to meet you." the closed eyed tensai of Seigaku told Ryoma, staring at him with a friendly smile, who sat right behind the hyperactive guy.

"Nya, Fujiko, don't steal all the chatting with him. Hey,...I'm not that bad! Gomen, Ochibi for earlier! But it's great that you like playing tennis, did you know that Fuji and I are in the tennis team? I bet you wouldn't know, hahaha...sorry...you just got here, but yeah. We're both regulars! Ne, you do know that you have to choose an activity or sports in this school, right? Well, if you didn't know, Fuji and I could show you our tennis club, later. You did say you like tennis, right? So what do you think?" Kikumaru said to the other teen talking a mile away, informing the other with various amount of things, like a good sempai should.

Ryoma, at the time, was a little thrown off and confused, trying to catch all the sentences and words the other had said. Also mouthing the word 'Ochibi' testing it since this was the third time that someone has given him a special name. Though he cherished his bestfriend's a lot more than he does from his aniki as he was called 'chibisuke' by his older brother about most of the time when they were younger or growing up, until to this day in fact. _'Wait...what's with calling me Ochibi, all of a sudden. Well he really isn't too bad to talk too, demo, he sure looks happy a lot. He likes to talk a lot too. Should I be worried? Nah, demo...I don't know what to say about Fuji-sempai though, cause he looks well...nice...but I know I got to be careful around him, seeing as he has that sort of look of being a little cryptic and a blackmailing type. Che, if I can handle aniki and Kumitaku-nii-san, then by all means I can handle Fuji-sempai, right?' _Ryoma thought over his mind, deciding that they weren't so bad to get along with since they were the first ones to talk to him.

"Iie, Iie, Kikumaru-sempai, it's alright, you don't have to apologize. I'll have to think about joining the club though, demo arigato gozaimasu, for what your going to be doing later. Even though you didn't have to do that. It's nice meeting you too, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma politely replied to the two with a nod of his head and a small transparent smile.

"Great-o, Ochibi! Alrighty, then until lunch time, we're going to show you some of the hot spots around our school, you get to also meet my bestfriend/partner in doubles, Oishi Shuuichiroh and everyone else later if we see them." spouted Kikumaru, with anticipation.

"Hai, hai, Kikumaru. Let's talk more about this later, alright? Let us pay attention to sensei for now, since he is eyeing all three of us back here, and I don't think that getting Echizen-kun in trouble for his first day would be fun, ne?" warned Fuji, before their sensei could give them detention on their first day of school.

Ryoma nodded his thanks to Fuji-sempai along with Kikumaru-sempai, as he fully turned his focus back to sensei and his lectures, hoping that he would be able to finally meet up with Mitsu-chan and see him again afterwards. The thought and pleasure of seeing his bestfriend, brought a thrill coursing through his body, sending excited jolts to his limbs just waiting and anticipating of what the other has to say and how he'd react to seeing him being there again. _'Oh, wouldn't this be a big surprise for you Mitsu-chan! I can't wait to see you again, plus I have so much to tell you. Wait for me, Mitsu!'_ Ryoma smilingly thought, not knowing that he unintentionally gave one of his sempai something else to see, surprising the other greatly.

* * *

Several hours later, as time was hitting around noon, the bell had rung, signalling to all students in their classes that it was time for lunch. Inside where Ryoma was, he was quickly and suddenly grabbed by Kikumaru-sempai and was lead out of the classroom faster than he could blink, as they were followed by his other smiling, closed eyed sempai.

Debating whether he should pull himself from his sempai's grasp or to let the other keep his hold on him. Only sighing a few minutes later, as he knew that it would have been a waste of time since there wasn't any use of fighting as his sempai was only trying to help him back there. Remembering what had taken place on their first break, as most of the girls populace and some males too had gathered around in front of his desk, asking many questions here and there about everything. But thanks to both Fuji-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai, he was saved from being smothered and bombarded with questions.

"Eh, Kikumaru-sempai, it's alright. You can let me go now, please. We're really far from our class already." Ryoma pointed out to the other, as they were getting curious glances from different grades of students. Pointing and looking at all three of them, trying to guess who the new student could be walking next to the popular regulars of Seigaku.

"Huh, oh right...hahaha...gomen Ochibi, ne...what do you want to do first?" Kikumaru asked as he let his kohai's hand go, while rubbing the back of his neck in habit for being a little embarassed, also panting a little after the short exercise.

Getting quite use to the notion of the other calling him as that, he didn't argue as he remembered what his other sempai had told him. No matter what he tells or says to the red-head, he wouldn't stop calling him anything else.

So, holding his wrists and trying to get the feeling back from it, Ryoma looked at Fuji-sempai this time and with a straight face asked the older student, "Fuji-sempai, do you think you can show me where the cafeteria is? Because Kikumaru-sempai owes me for losing my sense of touch in my hands, maybe he needs to feed me too, what do you think sempai?"

"Saa...that's not good Echizen-kun, will you be alright? Do you need some help? Don't worry, I'll gladly share my lunch with you if he doesn't, ne Kikumaru, what do you have to say for yourself?" Fuji playing along with the act that the shorter teen started, pulling a serious face as well. As Ryoma and Fuji turned to look at a speechless Kikumaru, waiting a few minutes but as they both couldn't hold it any longer and had to laugh out loud at the look the red-head had on his face. Seeing the jaw dropping expression, made both their bodies racked with even more forced laughter and Kikumaru, finally realizing that it was all a joke, had joined in as well.

"You guys, that wasn't fair, ha-ha-ha...really funny guys. Ne, Ochibi are you sure your alright though? Gomen!" the acrobatic asked his kohai, sighing in relief as the other gave him a whizzed out 'Hai'.

"Hahahaha...sorry, Kikumaru-sempai, but that was just too funny. I couldn't resist! Come on, I'm getting kind of hungry now, so what do you say Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma questioned to his cohort in crime, after letting out a few more laughs, getting a smile and a 'sure' as his answer.

"It's okay Ochibi, now lets GO...! You should try some of the schools sushis, egg rolls and..." Kikumaru rattled to the greenish-raven haired teen. Grabbing both Ryoma and Fuji by the arms, getting a move on again, while dragging them towards the cafeteria.

_'I guess Echizen-kun isn't so bad afterall. He is a mystery alright. I never took him to act like that, but seeing that he was laughing tells me that he is nothing like Tezuka at all. Who are you really Echizen Ryoma? Saa, I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.'_ Fuji curiously contemplated.

* * *

Lunch, in Ryoma's opinion that day, was a really funny experience. He never thought he would be able to admit such a thing, but hanging out with both Fuji-sempai and especially Kikumaru-sempai made him realize that it doesn't hurt to say, that he was having a lot of fun hanging out with these two people. After eating their lunch at a reasonable pace, filled with laughter and jokes around, mostly by Kikumaru himself. Ryoma was shown around the school, sadly to his Kikumaru-sempai, they weren't able to locate his partner or any of the regulars that his sempai had wanted him to meet during their rounds of the school.

Showing him the general spots, such as the swimming pool, gym, other classes, the roof tops and many other places that seems to be really popular, seeing as there were many students alike, sitting and hanging out everywhere. Though he didn't realize it at the time, but if he was to pay more attention to the people around him, Ryoma didn't know that it was going around the school that not only is he the new transfer student, demo he was seen around and already hanging out with the popular crowd a.k.a with two of the Seigaku tennis members. Rumours and news flew fast around the school as they were making rounds, and Ryoma...was as clueless as always. He was also shown the library, the student council class (no idea why, but he was told that the buchou of the tennis team was the student council president too) and even the tennis courts. Leaving Ryoma much things to think about, and wondering who this amazing buchou that not only Fuji-sempai had given his own points on the topic, but he seems to be someone who is highly respected.

Though, Ryoma had to confess that he was slightly distracted too, hoping that he would have some sort of glimpse where Kunimitsu was. He didn't have anytime to think anymore on the matter, as the bell for lunch to end just rang. Knowing that he might be able to spot the other after school since both his sempais brought up the fact that they were going to still show him around the tennis club once school was over. Telling him that they have practice everyday afterschool.

_**xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXx **Located in another side of the school building during lunch **xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXx**_

Three people can be seen talking in an empty classroom. All were discussing about the new line up for the upcoming Tokyo District Preliminaries Tournament. Conversing about how even the regulars need to participate and give other people chances to see if they can play. Having a small competition to see who would make the new team that would go to compete for the Tokyo District Preliminaries Tournament. Though everyone in the room have no doubts that every regular would make it, knowing that this year would be a whole lot different since this years team is a lot stronger than it was last year.

One of the figure, that was leaning against a desk a few feet away from a certain someone, was a woman and the coach of Seigaku's tennis team, named Ryuuzaki Sumire. Dressed in a pink work out clothes, while the person next to her who was standing close by, and talking to her was the fukubuchou of the team, Oishi Shuichiroh. Lastly, the ever great buchou of Seigaku's was none other than...Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka was seated in one of the empty chairs inside the classroom, while he was being informed recently that Ryuuzaki-sensei suggesting one student in mind, and one she wants to introduce everyone to.

"Listen, Kunimitsu and Shuichiroh, this boy has not only won four consecutive titles in the American Junior Tennis tournaments in only a little over a year, but he picks up things a lot faster than most people his age (like a sponge) if not older, and that is saying something. He can be a trump card for all of you if you bring this boy in, believe me, I should know. This is how serious I am, about asking you, Kunimitsu, to consider letting this kid try. I believe he would be a freshmen when he enters, and last time I checked that freshmen's here at Seishun, are not allowed to attend, if not to at least participate only during the summer...so give him a chance, alright?" Ryuuzaki-sensei explained to his two students, asking Tezuka to give in and let this unknown boy genius to join in.

"You know sensei, we really don't have any say in this if we should have this player to join us or not since we're not the ones to decide. I think we would have a better chance of having a strong team if we have the best players playing for us don't you agree, Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Oishi tactically said, hoping for Tezuka to consent and approve. Since hearing about this kid who practically sounds amazing and to add in to the fact that if he was attending their school was a good sign from heavens and a bonus. Thinking that maybe this year would turn out for the best for the rest, and maybe even reach new heights and levels for the others. Seigaku enough was notorious for having several national tennis level players.

"Hai, I agree with you Shuichiroh, since we're not the ones to decide, right?! So what do you say, Kunimitsu? I'll keep you boys guessing who he is since he would pop up one way or another around the courts. Knowing the kid, the sound of the tennis balls going off around the tennis courts itself would probably draw him like a fly." the coach exclaimed, hoping for one Echizen Ryoma to come.

The coach and the fukubuchou was heard alright, since Kunimitsu was trying to figure out just who Ryuuzaki-sensei was talking about. In fact, the very same person sounded so familiar, but his mind could never really grasp or thought of just where he heard about the person from. Who was known for winning four consecutive tournaments in a row, which to him was an outstanding feat. He had to agree that whoever this kid was, even Ryuuzaki-sensei herself was phrasing him, would mean that he had vast potential. Though he was not one to favor those who think that their talents is far more superiors than others, checking to make sure that this person will realize that the tennis team is all about that name,...a team.

Giving the awaiting two people, much suspense first, finally gave his answer. Kunimitsu nodded to both his fellow regular member and coach Ryuuzaki as well, as a sign that if he likes what he sees then he will go right ahead and sign the person's name for the tournament blocks (after all he was not one to be a man of many words). Both gave out relieved sighs and patting each other over the shoulders in a comradely matter. Glad for once that Tezuka didn't disapprove of the notion, even if the kid was to be a freshmen, knowing that Tezuka was a fair and understanding buchou to begin with. The perfect leader to follow to everyone's or anyone's perspective.

"Alright then, I'll leave since this meeting is over. You both won't miss him since you'll just know who is in the end. I'll see you both later on time for practice after school." Ryuuzaki-sensei announced and receiving respectful bows from her two students in return, walked out of the room.

Now that Oishi and Tezuka are the only ones left, both were ready to leave themselves. Oishi didn't know why he asked but he did anyways, while turning to look a little nervously towards the other third year.

"Ano, Tezuka, listen. It might not be any of my business but I hope everything is going alright with you. I mean you have many friends around you that you could talk to. Like myself and Fuji, actually on second thought, scratch that, Fuji might you know...right well, just let me know if anythings wrong, since I'm your friend right? You can always count on me." Oishi suggested hoping for the other to not take offense or something since he was just worried.

"Aa. Arigato Oishi, but I think I can handle my problems alone." Kunimitsu softly replied. Surprised that the other had asked if he was okay, considering all the dilemmas he was trying to not think about. He may seem a little defensive and a little uncouth, but he knew that he could probably and hopefully take care of the problem on his own.

"Alright then Tezuka, just remember you can talk to me or maybe even coach Ryuuzaki. Well, I guess I'll just see you after school then." told Oishi, feeling a little hurt but could understand the other if Tezuka didn't want to disclose anything. Wondering if anyone will be able to open up the many closed doors of their noble and all powerful tennis player,...Tezuka-buchou. Waving a hand to the other before opening the door and leaving the room.

Being the only one left, Kunimitsu thought sadly, only about one person in his mind right now. _'I want to see you so badly Ryoma, but I don't know what to do or say when I see you again. I don't even know when you'll come back, since you never told me, demo I just wish you were here right now. I want to see and hold you again, kami, I really want to see you.' _

He didn't have any more time to think, as the signal for lunch to finish had just rang off, going back to where he was sitting before and gathering up and organizing the pile of papers around the desk. He finally left the room, thinking along the way, that it was a good thing that he and Oishi had eaten their lunch ahead of time before the whole meeting. As well as, hoping to see just who this bright star could be, all the while, having all kinds of thoughts about what Ryoma could be doing right now, and hoping that he would be able to talk to his bestfriend to find out why he didn't call last night. Leaving only those thoughts in his mind, he started walking to his next class.

_**xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXx **End scene of...Located in another side of the school building during lunch **xXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXx** _

* * *

Surprisingly, Ryoma was having a good day, aside from one weird but cool sempai, then yes he was having a good one. The only thing that would top it off is if he ever saw and met up with Kunimitsu again. But throughout during the second half of the day's lectures, he wasn't really paying much close attention any more and had mostly looked at the scenery of what the outside world could offer, while he was still in class.

He had also learned a little too late, and the hard way too, earlier before all three of them had reached their class, that...Kikumaru-sempai has one of those 'hugs' that would probably kill you, well actually he was only kidding, but it was close enough in his own opinion. He had proof as he was almost turning a good shade of blue earlier from such close contact, but if it wasn't for Fuji-sempai helping him out, then he wouldn't still be in class right now and would have probably been sent to the nurse's office. When he asked his sempai why he did what he did, the only thing he got was an unreasonable answer, which was along the lines of him being...kawaii. Truly wanting to bonk the other over the head at that moment, but had stopped himself knowing that he had mastered self control (and that action alone wasn't his personality and style), only giving the other a small glare in the end.

Remembering that Fuji-sempai in the mean time, was laughing at their expense as he watched both Kikumaru-sempai and himself making a fool out of themselves. Not knowing at the time that his Fuji-sempai, had considered him as a new friend welcoming him silently, while thinking all the same that having him there made the whole scene worthwhile. Ryoma also didn't know that he was starting to feel more comfortable around them both, since there was just something about his two sempais that draws him to them. Not knowing yet what it could be, so he let it drop for now.

Hearing many buzzling noises going on in the class, he turned his eyes back to his surrounding. Watching everyone picking up their stuff and stashing it away in their bags. Not comprehending yet that time has simply come and gone by faster than Ryoma thought, because last time he checked, class had barely started and now with his mind back to the present, he realized that he'd missed the bell. Telling all the students around the campus that school was finally out. So standing up and stretching his muscles, he looked over to his new friends, still trying to figure out how he gained one in the first place, but thought that they weren't really too bad. A little shall we say...strange and uncanny (Fuji), overall they were still both really nice to stick around with. He never even thought that once he stepped foot in Seigaku that he'd make friends right away. His thoughts was always only about Kunimitsu and surprising him that he was there in the same school and in the same grade (which he didn't expect), but all the more better for his part.

"Ne, Ochibi, gomen demo, we won't be able to take you to the courts. We forgot to mention...hahaha...actually I forgot to mention, that Fuji and I are supposed to go to a meeting with the other regulars, but we won't take long. Is it okay if you can go by yourself...gomen again Ochibi." Kikumaru said, sadly put out that he was breaking a small promise.

"Kikumaru-sempai, it's alright, don't worry. I kind of know my way around the school thanks to you and Fuji-sempai showing them to me at lunch break. I'll find my way." Ryoma confidently said.

"Are you sure Echizen, we're sorry that we didn't get to mention it before, demo, if you need help, one of us can be late for a little bit and..." Fuji offered, feeling the same as Kikumaru, not really wanting to leave their new friend behind. But he was caught off from finishing his words, just as the shorter teen had replied that he knew where to go.

"Iie, it's okay Fuji-sempai. I won't get lost. I know where it is. I'll see you both by the tennis courts. Ja!" Ryoma exclaimed. Encouraging both the older students to take leave, before seriously being late.

"Saa, if your really sure, Echizen-kun. Gomen, that we didn't tell you right away, demo we'll just meet you in the courts then." Fuji apologized again, that they didn't tell the other about the meeting.

"Fuji-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, just go already, before you guys are really late, I'll be fine." Ryoma tried to reason out, trying not to sound irritated, finally getting an appreciated nods and 'see you later' from the other two, after many more reassurances.

Ryoma started to head in the opposite direction as well and walking down a flight of stairs, since his homeroom was located in the third floor, with the rest of the third year classes, though he mostly guessed that part. Walking by many other leaving students of different ranks pointing at him and staring at him, not knowing that he was basically the center of attention, yet again, but he was mindful of everything except going to the tennis courts. So as he finally reached the doors outside of the class buildings, it took him about ten or so minutes to find the tennis court again, as he realized that Seishun Gakuen was a pretty big school.

Though as he was passing by one of the courts, he noticed from the corner of his eye, five people, three seems to be about his age, while two looked to be a little older. With nothing else to do and he still had to wait for Kikumaru-sempai and Fuji-sempai, he walked closer to the court and looked on. He noticed that the tallest one of the three freshmens had this buzz cut hairdo, and was introducing himself as Mizuno Katsuo to the older students, while his friend, Kato Katsuro, with a bowl-cut hairstyle went next. The third one had introduced himself as Horio Satoshi, one he could already tell, that this one was all about talks and no game. Catching only the last sentence of the third guy Horio or something. This person was saying that he had two years experience in tennis and would hit a certain can with no problem. Confused, Ryoma turned to look at a can that was situated in the other side of the court that the freshmens were in and that they were being asked if they wanted to be initiated early and play a small game.

The two upperclassmens (who are called Masashi Arai and Ikeda Masaya) were saying and explaining the rules of the game, that every boy has to offer or pay up 200 yen (equivalent to around 2-3 dollars worth) for their every failed attempt.

_'Che, yeah right! An initiation that just spells out trouble. I can't believe these guys are going to go for it. Whatever, I guess I'll find out what happens.' _Ryoma mockingly thought, really put off by the way how the older sempais were acting and the three 'falling for the old trick' stooges.

Focusing his eye this time on the can itself, Ryoma saw that the moment the two freshmen's took their turns in trying to knock down the can (ten hits per someone's turn), if what he thought was in there is what it is, then there was no way a normal serve could make it tip over. Though to his surprise, the third person from before (who was pretty loud and boastful) manages to nick the can slightly, but unfortunately it wasn't strong enough for the can to fall over.

Looking over and hearing the groans that followed after losing and not one bit of hitting the can, Ryoma thought that he had, had enough. As he saw the trio forking over their money, the one guy with the brown hair color had told the three that they were actually mistaken. As Arai, took the can and turned it around and revealed that it was actually 500 yen (equivalent to about 4 dollars worth in U.S. currency), per every hit they made and they had to hand over 5000 yen (about 40 dollars in U.S. currency), plus adding the 200 yen for the tryout fee would actually be 5200 yen total. Watching that the trio freshmens were getting tricked into this simple scam, he was about to walk away. Getting tired of watching and not wanting to deal with cheaters, he was set to walk away, but before he did he was suddenly called back by one of the older students.

The one with the green headband (Arai) had called out to him and said, "Hey you over there?! Yeah you, the one by the fence, do you want to try our game here? It won't cost you much, come on! You've been watching us play over here for a while now, are you wanting to join the club, too? Ne, do you want to try?"

Ikeda though had a bad feeling and trying to whisper to Arai that this won't be such a good idea.

"Arai, I don't think is cool man, I don't think we should do this anymore, we already got three of them, so just let it go."

But Arai wasn't listening at all and it was already too late as he saw the fourth freshmen walking towards them.

First, he thought that it would have been the best idea if he'd walk away. Demo, there was just one thing that really gets on his nerves and that was cheaters. So, instead Ryoma walked back towards the entrance of the court and nodded at both the older students, agreeing that he'd play their game, only to show them that they have no idea what they just did. Arai and Ikeda, not knowing yet that they've just made the biggest mistake of their lives and even bigger fool of themselves because Ryoma was all set for the challenge, and by the time he was done, they'll not only know his skills, but he was not a fool to be taken advantage of or anybody else. They didn't even notice the third year golden emblem that was pinned to his uniform by the side of his right neck. If they only knew...that he was that special new transfer student!

Walking over the set of baskets filled with many of the yellow tennis balls, he asked if he could borrow the tennis racket from the Katsuo guy, and set himself ready to serve, as he got himself positioned. Not knowing that six regulars had just got back from a meeting, and arrived at the same time that he had agreed to Arai's and Ikeda's scheme.

**_oOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOo_ **_With the six Seigaku regulars **oOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOoo**_

Six students wearing a white, red and blue uniform, the color for all Seigaku regular members only, were passing by as they just came back from a meeting. All agreed that they should warm up before their buchou, fukubuchou and Ryuuzaki-sensei arrives, along with everyone else. But as they passed by one of the courts, what they found in one of them instead was the all time trickster, Arai and his so called friend. Four others was also with them, thinking that it was most likely freshmens that was being picked on again. But to the surprise of Kikumaru and Fuji, they noticed that a certain new friend of theirs was along those four freshmens.

Hearing that Ochibi agreed to play Arai's silly game, as they just got there, Kikumaru had voiced to Momo to help his new friend out.

"Momo, go help Ochibi out! Nya, that's not right for Arai and Ikeda to do that!"

"Kikumaru-sempai, I don't know who your talking about, ne, there is like four freshmen's out there and I don't know who this 'Ochibi' is? Gomen?!" the one with a broom like hairdo and purple eyed said to his sempai.

"Nya, Momo his the one that has the greenish-black hair, his name is Echizen Ryoma, so come on, help him!" Kikumaru was getting angsty as he was about to watch his and Fujiko's new friend being played like that.

"Fssshhhh...I hate punks like that!" Kaidoh gave his own words for the matter, he couldn't believe this same two juniors were messing with their kohais, an act that he really hates.

"Hai, I agree with you there Kaidoh. The chances of those two getting anymore into trouble after today is likely 95 percent as we just heard from Fuji that one of them is a new classmate and Kikumaru, himself likes this Echizen." Inui pointed out. The others nodding their head only as they knew no one messes with the tensai's friends, trying not to look at the closed eyed tensai, who hasn't revealed his steel sky-blue eyes, as of yet.

"Kikumaru-sempai, Fuji-sempai, minna...I don't think, what was his name, ah yeah...Echizen needs help...cause ano, look over there?!" Momo pointed towards the court.

_**oOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOo **Back to Ryoma **oOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOooOoOoOOoo**_

"You know, cheating your way like this is not going to help you be a better tennis player. Plus, I know that there are rocks in there, cheaters!" Ryoma told the two taller teens.

He served by knocking the tip of the can first, showing the set of trio that they were being duped in the first place. While angry exclamations and a cry of outrage was heard after the action was done.

"Hey, that's cheating! Does your mom know what you guys are doing?" Horio had shouted, getting back ups by the other two freshmen's nodding their head at Arai and Ikeda.

"Don't bring my mom into this since, you little punk, she has nothing to do with it! Hey, I bet it was all a fluke, and he won't be able to do it again!" Arai said in retaliation.

The two upperclassmens thinking it was only a fluke, and Ryoma saw it by the look on their faces and shouting it out, he served several more times.

"Hey, if I hit it a 100 times will you guys give me a million yen?" Ryoma asked he knocked the can over and over, just to prove that he was able to precisely hit it more times than his audiences could count.

Feeling the rush of holding a familiar racket and the ball, Ryoma wanted to show that he really hates cheaters. So he showed one of his favorite moves he learned, as he first tossed the ball as high as he could, then jumping up high in the air and twisting his body in a counter clockwise direction, as his racket met with the ball. With the combined velocity of the ball and the momentum of the jump and the force behind it, he smashed the ball down towards the ground and at the can. Landing gracefully back on his feet, Ryoma watched as he saw his move come into play. The impact was so huge that it left a four cm crater, demo it didn't stop there, the instant the moment the ball had connected with the can, it left it all bent in the middle as the tennis ball was stuck to it, and to the shock of the others the ball was still spinning, and to top it off, the ball had started to graze the pavement, straight in a line, all the way up towards the other side of the fence. Rolling upwards until the ball and the can were high up in the air, and the instant gravity took hold of both such a maximum state, the tennis ball had suddenly blew up into teeny tiny pieces along with the can itself. The only thing that the others could think at the time was how impossible it was for that to happen. As cries of shocks, gasps and practically jaw dropping expressions was going around.

"Masaka! That's impossible...?" Momo cried out.

"No way! That was amazing!" Kawamura, equally shocked had shouted as well.

"I've never seen any move like that before. Very impressive and...Iie, data?" Inui muttered loudly, impressed at the skills the other provided.

"Fssshhhh...SUGOI!" Kaidoh, for the first time, had shouted his agreement with the rest.

"Nya, Ochibi is soooo...COOL!!" Kikumaru yelled as he couldn't believe that his new friend was another genius.

"Saa, I guess now we know why he said he likes to play tennis." Fuji smiling said. Knowing that with the move that they just saw, Echizen-kun has great potential for the game, and it would be in no time at all that the kid will be part of their team. Whether Echizen-kun wants too or not, there is no way out of him joining the club now.

Ryoma wasn't shock as he knew that his movements were perfect. Though he was surprised as the other entrance to the court they were in now was suddenly opened and a familiar red-head had jumped and glomped him. More people that he didn't know was ruffling his hair, shouting and telling him how incredible that move was and asking how he was able to do it. The only ones he could recognize was his two sempais, Kikumaru and Fuji, but everyone else was new to him.

They all didn't know at the time, but as the trio and Arai and his friend were all looking at the group in front of them in shock. They heard a familiar voice rang out of the crowd. Kikumaru and Momo had instantly released Echizen, knowing the voice of who shouted. All regulars, Ryoma, the trio, Arai and his friend, turned to look at the gate entrance, the one that was close to Arai, and noticed that Oishi along with the coach (which Ryoma could tell was a little familiar) was looking at them all pointedly. The last figure was still taking his time as he was the last one to approach the tennis gate, not knowing yet that he was close to seeing someone again.

"What is going on here? Boys, tell me your not getting into anymore trouble are you?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked, as she turned to eye, Arai and his friend, and receiving nervous shake of their heads, only sighing afterwards that they were lying as she and Oishi saw the whole thing. Looking over the person that was surrounded by the other regulars, she knew she was right, that Ryoma did show up.

"Well, now isn't this a nice surprise, Echizen. I knew you'd show up, early which is a little surprising, but now that you are here, what do you say in practicing with the rest of the regulars?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked Ryoma. Shocking everyone around the court, since they never thought that the strict but still friendly sensei would invite a newbie.

"Ah...ano...sensei, I don't really know who you are, demo I don't think..." Ryoma began but he wasn't able to finish when he heard his name being yelled across the courts.

"RYOMA...?!"

Everyone at that point turned to look at the person who shouted out, and to their greatest shock, Tezuka Kunimitsu was standing by the entrance gate, looking at one person in shock. While everyone else was just realizing that it was Tezuka-buchou himself who shouted in the first place and not just that he shouted the new comer's name.

Eyes going wide, as he couldn't believe that Kunimitsu was standing in front of him. Ryoma did the only thing he felt at the time, he ran towards Kunimitsu and hugged and tackled his bestfriend, feeling excited and happy at the same time, while shouting out for the world to hear.

"MITSU-CHAN!!"

Not knowing that the action he was to partake, would mean that he was to show another side of him that the others haven't seen. He didn't care at the time, so instead, Kunimitsu had pulled Ryoma closer to him as he put his hands around the other's waist and let his head fall on top of the other's head. Smelling the sweet new scent and thinking how unbelievable it was that Ryoma was here.

"Ryo-chan, are you really here? Am I dreaming?" Kunimitsu whispered to Ryoma.

"No, your not Mitsu-chan, I'm really here. Demo, I can't believe that your so much taller than me." Ryoma said outloud.

Breaking slightly away from the embrace, Ryoma just realized who his two sempai was talking about earlier, it meant that Kunimitsu was really the buchou.

"Ne, I knew you could do it, Mitsu! Your the buchou, right? I just knew you could do it, but why didn't you tell me? Who cares, I knew from the beginning that you could do it!" Ryoma excitedly told Kunimitsu while patting the older teen on the shoulders.

Trying not to blush at the shorter teens compliments, Kunimitsu felt glad that his friend was happy for him. He knew Ryoma was going to find out, knowing the teen for a long time, he was smart enough to figure out that one secret. But now that he thought about it, if Ryoma was here, then that means...he was finally staying in Japan.

"Mitsu-chan, I have so much to tell you, ne, did you know I'm in the same year as you. Isn't that great! I'm so glad that I got to surprise you like this. I thought for sure you'll know since, I talked to Kumitaku-nii-san about wanting to surprise you. I'm glad he didn't spoil it." Ryoma explaimed to the taller teen.

"Aa, I was really surprised Ryo, demo, I didn't know that the rest of my family knew you were coming home." Kunimitsu felt a little angry towards everyone as he was the last one to know and find out. But he let it slide since Ryoma was actually there with him, right now.

Pulling Kunimitsu away from the tennis courts, Ryoma dragged the buchou to a little aways from the courts, and to the astonishments of the others left behind, they never thought that Kunimitsu was one to be dragged around and voluntarily doing it too. Leaving behind a stunned crowd back at the tennis courts. The only thing they could all think about was just who the heck is this _Echizen Ryoma _(except Ryuuzaki-sensei, though she was shocked that Kunimitsu knows Ryoma), and how does he know Tezuka-buchou, enough for the said person to basically unlock some of Tezuka's emotions.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Well, minna, hope you guys loved it! Took me a while, but nevertheless here it was. By the way, if you have any questions about what some of the japanese words are, just email me! Or since we are at that age where resources or sites are accessable, I'm pretty sure you can just type the word it tells you. But anyways, thanks for reading my fic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **MINNA-SAN...GOMEN!! ( T-T ), that I haven't updated for a LONG time (mentally slapping myself for it too). But I've been working on two new stories too, so yeah. If you happen to like the OT5 even though it's more of a KUNI/RYO/SHUU, please check it out since it is kind of implied OT5 pairing. Anyone can check it out in my profile. Demo, all I have to say right now is that, I wanted to say thanks to all who've reviewed my story as always. Especially you, **Shadowhawk**, for always keeping up with my stories, so ARIGATO!! Also to **FallenAngel Sayu** for reminding me that I need to get my butt moving in posting this chapter up, so ARIGATO!! I LOVE you guys 2! You guys make me so happy. Sorry again, that it took me a while to post this chapter up, gosh I've been having so many problems. First, I've been bombarded with work for the last few weeks, if people get how I feel, then you know what I've been feeling for the last few weeks. Second, I've also had some family issues that I've been dumped with. But with so many of you guys reviewing like crazy, how can I let you guys down. Well, any how, all I can say is I will continue to write and finish this story no matter what, so on with the story…and find out how our lovable couples are doing and how they'll go through a series of…ano…you'll just have to find out! Hehehe…I know you can hate me right now, but I just like being suspenseful sometimes, it keeps you guys guessing of what happens next. Right…ahem…anyway on with the new chappie! But before we do, I'd like to introduce you all to my good buddy, the all lovable, adorable, The Prince of Tennis himself,…**_Echizen Ryoma_**! Lets ask him some questions that I think, you, people have been dreaming/wondering about.

_**O-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO- **INTERVIEW TIME **-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-O-oo-O-oO-O-oo-O-oO**_

**Me: **Ne, is it true about how you want to…you know…cuffhavesmexcuff…with your beloved, one and only Mitsu-chan, right, right?

**Ryoma: **Hey, (blushes), how am I supposed to know? I thought you're the author, shouldn't you get a move on writing it! Che, why is it any of your business what I want to do with (getting a mental image of a certain someone on top of a king size bed doing unbelievable things to his body)…ano, Mitsu-chan (blushes even more)…just get to the story already! (whispers) Psycho onna!

**Me:** True, true...HEYYYYYYY...what'd you call me Ryo-chan?! Hmmm…you do know right that I can take hold of your Mitsu-chan hostage…muahahahahaha…what do you have to say to that? (blows a raspberry!)

**Ryoma:** NOOOOOOOOOOO…! Mitsu-chan is _MINE_! You can't take him as long as I'm around! (sticks his tongue out to the author and glomps Kunimitsu as he jumped up to wrap his arms around the taller teen's neck and went to put his legs around Kunimitsu's waist, as the number one buchou of Seigaku himself just came into the picture)

**Kunimitsu:** Of course, I'm yours Ryo-chan (hugs Ryoma closer to him)…demo, we shouldn't let our guard down around our Author-san! She might have you be paired with someone else and maybe...?

**Me and Ryoma: **(sweatdrops! and afterwards) HELL NO!!

**Me:** I love both of you guys too much, ne Ryoma, you haven't answered my question yet? But maybe, if you don't tell me, I just might or should…hehehe…you know have him (points at Kunimitsu) be with…?

**Ryoma: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Your so CRUEL...I thought you said he shouldn't be with anyone else but me?! (glares heatedly at the author and cursing his luck to have one who can easily mess with your mind) I…I'll tell you alright. (blushes as he looked at his Mitsu-chan)

**Me:** (whispers to the crowd) Is it just me or is our very...sweet and charming Ryo-chan blushing a lot today, but who cares right? He is just too cute for words, don't you people think so? Makes you want to glomp him silly! Hehehe...it's so much fun messing with him!

**Kunimitsu:** What is she talking about Ryo-chan?

**Ryoma: **Ano…she asked me if I wanna, you know…do that with you?! (blushes a good shade of red again) I mean, I don't mind demo, I mean to say is that I was wondering…ano, do you want to?!

**Kunimitsu:** Do I want to do what with you Ryo-chan? Are you asking if you want to play a game of tennis with me, well...I think I might have to postpone that...I mean...(tries to not have Ryoma know the 'secret'...yet).

**Ryoma: **(sweatdrops!)No,...(shakes his head as he hugged the other much closer)...not that Mitsu-chan you know the other one. Where you take me...(whispers to Kunimitsu's ears what he wants to do to the other, unfortunately for us we won't know until they tell us themselves), well...do you want to?

**Kunimitsu: **(face heating up as a blush was coming on...) Aa, ano...Author-san, gomen! (rushes away with Ryoma, still stuck to him, only Kami-sama knows where they're going, as Ryoma gave the author a last mischevious smirk).

**Ryoma: **(yells out)MADA MADA DANE, AUTHORRRRRRR-SAN!! (sticking out his tongue again)

**Me:** WHY YOU...?! HEYYYYYYYYYYYY! You cocky, lovable brat and you too Kuni-chan, come back here...I wasn't finished asking everything yet! Get back here, you never answered my question Ryo-chan?! Grrrrr...(pouts)...doesn't matter, we'll find out one way or another, right? Hehehe...well, minna-san lets finally head on with the real story! Arigato!

**_O-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-_** _END OF INTERVIEW TIME **-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-O-oo-O-oO-O-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO**_

* * *

**:CHAPTER 8: :KUNIRYO: :CHAPTER 8: :KUNIRYO: :CHAPTER 8: :KUNIRYO: :CHAPTER 8: :KUNIRYO: :CHAPTER 8: :KUNIRYO: :CHAPTER 8: :KUNIRYO: **

* * *

After pulling Kunimitsu a considerable distance away from the tennis courts, Ryoma stopped and turned to look at his bestfriend. As the other teen's back was towards the courts, he took the time to examine the changes that the taller teen had undergone, noting that he had shot up taller than Ryoma would have guessed. Standing about maybe a good 5'8 to 5'10, depends on how you look at it, while his own frame had stood about 5'3. The other's familiar smooth and creamy colored skin, and the stylishly glasses was still there as always, but he could see the muscles that the other had gained, which he knew it came from playing the sport itself.

Along with the recognizable smile that was always reserved for him was plastered on Kunimitsu's face as he continued to look on. He'd never once thought that he would be able to admit that his bestfriend had ended up to be sooo...hot and handsome. Though it was not the time to think about such images that his mind wanted to see, as he considered the fact that he was standing there with the older brunette, alone, and so close to touch.

_'What the hell are you thinking, Ryoma? I mean, sure Mitsu-chan is taller now, smart as always (he is the president/taicho of the student council after all), gentle as always and dare I say it...handsome as always. What the-? Mitsu-chan is your bestfriend remember and you shouldn't even think about him like that, but ever since my stupid hormones is starting to go haywire, I don't think it's possible for me to hold back. I guess going to the U.S. has solved some problems that I didn't realize or notice about Mitsu-chan back then. All those touches that made me blush, the unrecognizable warmth whenever I was close to him, the soothing feeling of when he held me or just simply took my hands on his own calloused ones, the guidance, safety and support he gave me...all those things that I didn't even know that I could feel more for him. Is it alright to think of him as something more? Ano, I wish it was that simple, and he might not even lean towards that kind of relat-?'_ Ryoma sadly contemplated. Not being able to finish his thoughts as he gazed back up to stare at his friend's eyes as he heard the older teen ask something he almost didn't catch.

"Ryo, can I ask you a question? How long have you been here in Japan? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm really happy to see you. Demo, I won't get upset or anything if you tell me." asked Kunimitsu softly.

Trying not to remember the conversation he had with his onii-san earlier that morning, now understanding why his brother was adamant about the whole incident. Not fully informing him that his friend was already there, back in Japan, and was concerned about what would happen if his friend finds out about 'that' secret. Mentally telling himself that it wasn't a good idea to think about 'that' and pushed it in the back of his mind for now, as he listened to what Ryoma had to say.

"Ano, Mitsu...aniki and I, just arrived two days ago. It's not like I didn't mean to call you last night, demo it was just that I still felt jetlagged and fell asleep. I did mean to call you, but I was so tired. So don't be upset Mitsu-chan, I wanted to only surprise you, so I hope you won't take it out on Kumitaku-nii-san for not telling you." Ryoma tried to explain. Thinking that maybe surprising the other was starting to be a bad idea in the first place.

He didn't know it at the time, that his face let out a small frown all on its own, and the moment Kunimitsu saw his friend's expression, he just had to reassure the other that he didn't mind the surprise at all. In fact, if he was alone with Ryoma, in another place instead of the tennis courts, he would have gladly opened his arms up and scooped the other and do Kami-sama knows what to the other if he had his way. But looking at the shorter teen now, with that sad look on his face, doesn't really suit him at all. Which just made him feel a little guilty as he was maybe the cause of it.

"Iie. Iie, it's alright Ryo, I won't. I understand, you just had me worried there for a second. Since your here now, I'm glad your back and I'm really happy to see you again Ryo-chan." Pulling Ryoma into another short hug and letting go (though he really didn't want too) just as quickly as he remembered where they were standing close by. "Hold on Ryo, first how'd you know I was the-?"

"Are you talking about how I figured out that you were the buchou of the tennis club? Honestly, Mitsu-chan, even a monkey would have figured it out. Demo, I wouldn't have known if you weren't wearing the same jersey as Kikumaru-sempai and Fuji-sempai. I met them both after I got here and we all share the same classes together. Also, your the only one wearing that black, red, white and blue patch on your bicep on your left arm which could only mean one thing, that your The Captain, right?" Ryoma smilingly pointed out, feeling relieved at the same time, that his Mitsu-chan was really happy to see him.

(**A/N: It might seem a little weird for me to say another anime in this story but I just wanted to let you guys get the visual of what type of cool patch Tezuka is wearing, it's one of those ones you see in some anime characters, like in Vampire Knight that Yuki and Zero wore that represents their rank by dividing the day class from the night class. While in this story, Tezuka's arm patch will have the Seishun Middle School insignia. Sorry, but you guys will kind of have to imagine what it would look like. Even though there isn't any patches in both the POT anime and manga, I still wanted Tezuka to have one. So that's about it and Arigato! :D)**

Letting out a small chuckle at Ryoma's joke, he really did miss him, as he could still recall all the times when the greenish-raven haired youth made him laugh back then. Though passing it off as a few coughs, he gave his own reply, "Aa. Your still as cocky and smart as always Ryo. Your observation and processing skills is as high as one of the regulars that I know, demo...knowing who you got that intellectual from, I wouldn't blame you."

"Well, your the same as always too, Mitsu-chan. A little different, but your still my bestfriend who can take my joke. Plus, what can you expect if you have an okaa-san that happens to be a lawyer and you kind of pick things up along the way. I mean you don't want to engage my mom into a full out verbal war. She'd smash you before you could even blurt anything out. You should have seen her blow up on my baka oyaji as he tried to force me to play tennis in the rain one time, and I almost got really sick. Don't you remember? You called me that night. Kaa-san, was really mad that day and I had fun seeing my dad get cornered like that. But, Kaa-san's can really be scary sometimes, don't you think?" shrugging as he told his answer, while asking the other of what he thought about mother's who can really be 'whoa' and 'odd' at times. Ryoma couldn't help but show Kunimitsu a big grin as he remembered that incident.

"Aa, I agree with you there, Ryoma. I remember, you almost lost your voice as we talked. That was really...wait, did you say that you were in the same year as I am? And your with _who_ in your class?" first agreeing with his friend about their mother's alternate personality. Though once he realized who exactly Ryoma was in a homeroom with, he couldn't help but almost groan outloud and question the shorter teen again, even though he knew who it was.

_'I almost forgot minna. Oh Kami-sama, Ryoma is in the same class as Fuji. He better have not done anything, cause I swear Ryoma belongs to me! Matte, what am I talking about? Ryo-chan isn't somebody or something that can be owned. He probably detest the thought of being with m-?' _Kunimitsu wondered, a little irritated now. Finding out that your bestfriend was in the same classroom as one of your friends who likes to figure out people, just as much as a certain data specialist, was not a good thing to know. Not wanting to finish where his thoughts was going, since it was leaning towards a dangerous zone in his mind, he turned back to hear his friend.

"Ano, I'm in Kikumaru-sempai's and Fuji-sempai's class. Nande, Mitsu-chan? What's the matter?" Ryoma asked as he saw the look the other had, a look of both panicked and was that...worry for his behalf? _'Demo, for what reason?'_ Ryoma, asked himself, totally confused.

"Betsuni, Ryo-chan. Betsuni. I was really surprised, that's all. By the way, did you just say that you and Ryoga are here, so does that mean what I think it means?" Kunimitsu waved the other's inquiry off slowly, and hoping for his friend to change the subject, as he finally processed what his friend just said. Which means that both Ryoma and Ryoga are all by themselves in a huge house without their parents? Or had he heard it wrong since he didn't quite hear Ryoma mention his parents coming back too?

"Well, okay. Are you sure your alright though Mitsu-chan?" Ryoma asked again, worried for the other, and only continuing as he got a nod for an answer. "Anyways, Mitsu...Ryoga and I are the only ones to come back since my okaa-san and baka oyaji are still in America to work on some unfinished business. Demo, Nanako-chan won't be in the house with us too, though she promised to visit us every now and then, since she said she'd be staying with her boyfriend for a while. You should have seen my kaa-san, she was about to blow a storm when she heard that Ryoga and I, were the only ones to stay in a house for two maybe three months by ourselves...can you believe that? Ryoga cleared it out though that he would take care of me. Che, as if I can't take care of myself."

Kunimitsu couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Kami-sama finally rewarding him for some of his good deeds that he hasn't known about, because first, Ryoma was finally there with him, and second...not only that but the boy was going to be alone (well technically there was still Ryoga) in the Echizen household. He really didn't know how to respond to what perfect timing everything seems to be. Though, some part of his mind was trying to tell him something that was really important, but was ignored for the new thoughts of what would happen if he was invited to sleep over to the other's house like before. Sighing as he knew that it would be kind of different now, since his Ryoma doesn't even know how he feels about him, and it seems a little wrong once he ran it over his mind again.

"I'm sure you can, Ryoma. Demo, isn't Ryoga-san an adult now? I guess he is about the same age as my onii-san and onee-chan, right? So, is he going to school here too, or did he already finish?" questioned the third year student, trying to forget his previous thoughts his brain was working out for him.

"Hai. Aniki is going to start school in a couple of days since he said that Seishun High is still being renovated. Is that true, Mitsu? At least that's what he told me. Ne, is it alright if you can come over Mitsu-chan? I want you to finally meet aniki, and so that I also don't have to be with him 24/7, if not all the time. Is that fine with you?" Ryoma asked his friend, almost holding back. _'Matte, what are you doing, Ryoma? You just got here and your already wanting him to come over without any parental supervision in your house. Even if aniki is going to be there, anything can happen right? No, I shouldn't think like that, I mean we wouldn't do anything except sit and talk on top of my bed and well...do...ano...something, I guess? I should take it back, but it's too late now. What am I going to do?' _Ryoma nervously thought.

Surprise, was what Kunimitsu's reaction was at that moment. What was he supposed to say when your bestfriend is inviting you to come over, knowing that the parents are not even going to be there and an older brother (who might or might not be there) given at certain times, but nevertheless it would be just them two in a room. Add in the fact that he would be alone with the same person who he can't stop thinking or dreaming about for so long; only says something along the lines that other people would say right now if they were in his shoes, which is...he was pointedly "screwed". If he only knew that he wasn't the only one to have the same problem at hand.

"Hai, it's true that Seishun High is getting some new class buildings. Demo, a-are you sure Ryoma? I mean, do you think Ryoga-san wouldn't mind me being there? Y-you did just get here, so I don't know if I should?" Kunimitsu couldn't believe that he was left stuttering for the first time in his life (after all Ryoma does bring out the unexpected out of him :P) as he gave the new third year transferee his answer. Looking elsewhere and fighting back a blush that was ready to surface on his face as he looked away for a minute. But as silence was about to reign the two friends, Ryoma was the first to break the awkward stillness.

"Baka, Mitsu! He already knows who you are. Che, as if I care if he likes your or not. He already knows that your my bestfriend, so he can't say anything about it. If he doesn't like it then too bad, and there is always option two, right? I can always stick around with you at your place to sleep over, ne, Mitsu-chan?" the shorter teen told the older brunette.

"(Sigh) Honestly, Ryo-chan, what am I going to do with you. Hai, hai, you are always welcome in my house, so don't you forget it. Arigato, for inviting me and yes, I'd like to come over to meet with your aniki. There, are you happy." Kunimitsu looked back at his friend and comfortably replied this time, knowing that he wasn't going to turn down a welcoming invitation when he would get the chance to be able to be closer to the other like before. To talk again and get to know more of what he missed over that years with his bestfriend. Thinking that it was great to finally have Ryoma back home.

Giving out one of his genuine smile for the taller student, Ryoma was glad that everything turned out alright. He was happy to see that Kunimitsu was back to his old self when he was around him. _'But the way how everyone reacted when Mitsu-chan shouted my name out in the courts, it practically shook everyone up, now what was that about?' _Ryoma wondered. _'I mean I can see that minna-san respects him, by the way how Kikumaru-sempai and Fuji-sempai talked about him during our lunch hour,...he doesn't seem to be the same. What is it, Mitsu-chan? Daijabou-desuka? Maybe I should just ask him about it later. I wonder what's wrong?'_

"Arigato, Mitsu-chan! You should come over to my place tonight, since I don't think aniki has anything to do, really, he is mada mada dane. Che, he can't even cook. I should probably let him starve to death for making fun of me earlier. I'll cook only for the both of us when we get home, so what do you think? And-!" Ryoma annoyingly pointed out, but he wasn't able to finish as he felt a soft, yet rough hand cover his mouth and turned to look up at his friend. Surprised at the gesture and taken aback for the action, Ryoma could only stare with wide eyes.

Shaking his head, Kunimitsu didn't know why he did what he did, but really, knowing his friend for a long time, people wouldn't have guessed that this is the same kid that people would compare him to, as he doesn't talk unless he needs too, just like himself for example. But over the years that's gone by, he found that Ryoma was comfortable in talking to him, also vice-versa, and it was one of those times that the other wouldn't be able to stop. Unless, he put something in the shorter teens mouth, whether be it food, his hand or something (:wink: :wink:) would do the trick.

He knew that he had to let his hand drop, but the feeling of those soft, pink supple lips that Ryoma has, which looked inviting and kissable at the moment, was getting to him. _'Ne, I wonder how Ryo-chan's talented mouth would feel against my-? Iie, Iie,...Kunimitsu! This is bad, ano...this is really bad! Nande, of all times are you thinking about_ that _when he is right here in front of you! Kami-sama...I should let go now and apologize.'_ Kunimitsu summarized and was about to drop his hand, but the next thing he knew, his jaw had dropped before he knew what was happening.

Kunimitsu was not only at a loss for words, but he was both stunned and stupefied when the golden-amber eyed teen, just licked the palm of his hand. All the better for Ryoma to see alone, as the other's would have done the same thing (get all shock) as they all have never seen their uptight and unresponsive captain, have that kind of expression as his back was still towards the people from the courts. Enabling for anyone to see what just happened, except for one person, who was taking great pleasure in seeing something else on his friend's face.

Smirking, as he knew that his action just now made the older handsome teen, freeze in complete astonishment and shock for the time being, as he gave Kunimitsu's palm of the hand a lick for a few torturous seconds. Grinning widely at the other's jaw dropping expression, knowing the hand that had covered his previous mouth before has long been forgotten and was back on the taller brunette's side. He knew that he had to make an excuse right away, as he didn't know what to do after what he just did. _'Ryoma,...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? I mean, I can't believe I just did that, and with Mitsu-chan of all people. Kuso! I have to do something, I have to distract him, or else?' _slightly panicking, Ryoma tried to find an escape route and turned to look back at the courts.

Once he saw the others, he knew right away that the regulars, including his two new friends/sempais were waiting for them, especially with the way how all seven of them kept glancing towards himself and Kunimitsu. Trying to be subtle and inconspicuous, he told the other that it should be wise to return back to the courts.

"Come on, Mitsu. I think it's time to meet up with the rest of your team members, don't you think? Since they've been staring at us none stop after I pulled you here to talk, ne. So lets go, and I was going to ask you about how that lady over there knows who I am." Ryoma said, and pointed back to the courts, and at the teacher who was wearing the pink workout outfit.

As his feet was ready to head back, patting himself mentally on the shoulder for such a good excuse. But no sooner as a couple inches of movement from his feet, his right arm was suddenly yet gently pulled back so that he faced Kunimitsu once more, bringing his body about a good hand distance away from touching his own chest to the others.

The golden-amber eyed teen didn't know what to do this time, since their roles have been suddenly switched, that even though he knew his face was starting to get all flushed as he was really close to the one person he has been waiting to see; he was about to open his mouth to ask what Kunimitsu wanted. Surprised once more of the other's action, and feeling as if he was a 'deer caught in a headlight' saying, but had stopped as he took notice of how his friend was staring at him intensely and a little seriously.

"Ryoma? Ano,...why?" Kunimitsu confusingly asked, staring at Ryoma right in the eyes, still keeping a grip on the little guy's arm, and at the same time he tried to reason out to his mind that he wasn't to go any further where he wanted his mind to go, so instead he asked Ryoma why he did what he did. Making him have all sorts of conflicting feelings and emotions, not knowing what to do also.

"Mitsu-chan, what was I suppose to do when I can't tell you that you need to let go. So I did the only thing that would catch your attention at the time. Ne, I bet it was a little rude, right, for me to do what I did? Gomen, Mitsu-chan?" Ryoma tried to explain, turning his head elsewhere to not show the older youth his disappointment and the blush that was rising again, because his inner thoughts was telling him something else.

_'Demo, you LIKED it didn't you Ryoma? To be the only to see Kunimitsu in that kind of state, giving him pleasure. KUSO, I did not just think that! Baka! Think good thoughts, hmm...aniki dancing naked in front of the neighbors where he would be laughed at...ano...WHAT THE HELL! Never mind that's really disturbing and definitely not a good thought. I bet he wouldn't mind doing it too. Ano, baka oyaji, actually lets not even go there. Hmm,...KARUPIN! There is one good thought there, I have to make sure to ask about how she's doing and that I'd like to see her again, too.'_

"Aa. It's okay. Ano,...I guess we should get back. I still have to introduce you now to minna-san so that they won't have to think up things about who and what you are to me. I mean, I'll have to properly announce to everyone that your my only, matte, that came out wrong. I meant to say-" Kunimitsu told his friend (not knowing that Ryoma was having some problems of his own) correcting himself as he stumbled in replying to the other, but was cut off by the teen in front of him, who was suddenly laughing at his words.

"Gomen, gomen...Mitsu-chan! I couldn't help it! Hai, we should get ready to head back. Demo, all you had to say was that it was time to meet minna-san, right? Your funny when you want to be Mitsu, and I really missed that. So lets go." Ryoma stopped and said, as he got back down from his laughter.

Giving the taller third year student a big smile, laughing a little bit after, but thought it was kind of nice seeing his friend getting all flustered over introducing him to the rest of the regulars of the team, even if he already knew two of them. It distracted him earlier from what his brain was trying to instore for him and showing him hot images of what he wanted to do with older male, trully wanting to blame it all on his hormones.

Chuckling for real this time, as he couldn't help but feel happy that he was able to see Ryoma's smile and laughter again. He didn't mind the whole incident, he knew that something like that wasn't going to go away easily. But he stashed it for later to think about. Bidding his friend to follow him, Kunimitsu took the first steps to go back to the courts. Looking back and saw that Ryoma was following him and was a couple seconds later, walking right next to him, feeling him brush against his side though not saying anything. Back to the awaiting and terribly curious regulars and everyone else.

* * *

**oOo  
:Back To The Regulars And Everyone Else:  
oOo**

* * *

After Echizen Ryoma took the captain of their tennis club, everyone at the courts couldn't believe what happened in front of their eyes. When was it that they've ever seen Tezuka-buchou looked shocked and caring in the same day. Really curious as to who the new student/soon-to-be-member of the tennis team, and what type of relationship he has with their Tezuka-buchou and how does he know their Captain, that they are able to call each other in a first name basis.

It seemed that after the whole Arai and his friend almost conning the three freshmens, they were both scolded and had a mouthful from Ryuuzaki-sensei herself. Grabbing both the second year students by the ears and telling them how disappointed she was in knowing that she had tennis members who conspiringly go against school violation and moral ethics. Along with the fact that if they don't act straight and fix whatever issues they have against freshmens, they...Arai and his friends, will be suspended from ever playing in the team.

On the other hand, the regulars helped out first by giving some instructions to the soon-to-be members of the team, and later gathered together near where two certain people were located at. Marvelling at the fact that it's almost been 20 minutes if not more that the two figures have been talking, sadly in their case they could hardly see any of Tezuka's facial expressions/emotions or hear any of the conversations as they were all too far away to listen. Though it was a surprise to two others out of the seven, that their new friend seemed to be more relaxed and familiar with how he was talking and making hand motions to the one person they all thought could ignore a whole group if he wanted too.

"Nya, Fujiko, I can tell that Ochibi really likes Tezuka-buchou. He actually smiled a while ago, too. Ne, I realized that we really didn't get to ask Ochibi anything, except the only ones we know and what he mentioned when he introduced himself in our class. Do you know anything more, Shuichiroh?" Kikumaru was a little lost for words, not believing that the same little guy he and Fuji hanged out with seemed to be guarded and a little cocky, showed more of himself to Tezuka by the way how he was acting in front of the other.

"I don't know anything Eiji. All I know is that Ryuuzaki-sensei told me and Tezuka earlier at lunch while we were discussing about the Tokyo District Preliminaries Tournament, that we would be expecting a new comer, and he would be a freshman at that. She said that this freshman had won four consecutive titles in a row, that he was_ that _good in his plays. But now that you mention it, who is this Echizen Ryoma? You did say you got a new classmate, right? Is he by any chance the same kid we're talking about, the very same one we saw?" Oishi asked, wondering if the person he was told earlier was the same kid they saw, do that incredible move they've all seen, then lets just that he was going to be a very happy camper for this team, knowing this year will be really different from what it was last year. But it was kind of strange because isn't the one that Ryuuza-sensei talked about before, was supposed to be a freshman, intead of being a third year? Plus, Ryuuzaki-sensei acknowledged the new comer by asking him to play with them, the regulars, so does that mean he really is that boy genius from the States?

Fuji this time nodded his head, after a few minutes, to confirm to the other that it was the same new transfer student that was in the same class as he and Kikumaru are staying in. Voicing out his own reply, "Hai, Oishi, he is in the same homeroom with myself and Kikumaru. He is a new transfer student from America, so I'm just as confused as minna-san, because how does Tezuka know Echizen-kun? Could it be a coincidence? Saa, I guess we will have to wait, ne? We will just have to ask Tezuka and Echizen-kun when they get back here."

Both Fuji and Kikumaru were actually taken by surprise after finding out, could it be that the same person that Oishi was talking about was the same one that everyone saw in the courts? Their new friend/classmate? After all, they were not the only ones burning with curiousity, as well, because it was a little unusual. Inui at the moment was trying to process and finding some kind of connection to all the pieces that he was told, but nothing seems to make any sense. Like, how does Tezuka know the new transferee student? Is he a relative, friend or some other? Echizen is also the only person to have ever broken Tezuka's reserve because nobody expected for Tezuka to reciprocate the hug they all saw the buchou give the little guy. Who is Echizen Ryoma, really?

"And what by any chance are you all doing around here, and doing nothing. Hmmm,...boys, care to explain." Ryuuzaki-sensei walked over to the unsuspecting and slightly unprepared regulars, barking out her words when she was at a close range...that made Kikumaru and Momo jumped at maybe a good foot or two high in the air, while the rest turned faster than they all would have expected. For there, standing in front of them was their coach, giving them all a small glare of 'what are you all doing' look and 'you all have to explain yourselves or face the punishment', waiting patiently and tapping her foot in a sort of rhythm...for someone brave enough to answer her questions.

The group had ended up having to huddle among each other, where as when Kikumaru had safely landed, he immediately went to his 'comfort' zone which was to glomp and jump up and put his arms and legs around his bestfriend/partner's neck and waist. Which Oishi was always used too by now after knowing Kikumaru for so long and just patted the red-head on the head reassuringly. Kawamura surprisingly, had taken a step back that people would say he was being covered by Fuji, who was smiling his usual close-eyed smile, who was standing in front of him.

Kaidoh for his part had unconciously moved his body closer to the taller data specialist that he was stucked to the other's side, for once not hissing. Inui, was surprised that his kohai had taken to come beside him, but since he was the senior he slowly adjusted his glasses as an act of well...we wouldn't know actually, before putting one of his hands on Kaidoh's back, making the younger kohai jump a little. Though Kaidoh didn't really need to say anything since it kind of felt nice to have his Inui-sempai sort of protecting him, at least that's what he guessed. Smirking a few seconds later at Momoshiro's case, who was the only one to not have anyone to cover him, was left to stand by himself in front of their sensei.

Right before Ryuuzaki-sensei was about to yell and tell the group in front of her to run a majority of laps, she wasn't able too because the two people she has also been waiting for and wanting to get a chance in talking to, just got back from their little corner. Deciding that maybe she should let the rest of the regulars in front of her, 'get off the hook' just this one chance, thinking that she would be able to talk to Ryoma after practice.

Good thing too that she talked to Nanjiroh a couple of days ago, wondering when his youngest son would be entering Seishun, knowing her previous student a long time ago, who also went and attended the same school Ryoma was in now. Having her for the same coach for the tennis club was really saying something. The father and son are really quite alike with one another, especially with how the boy had adapted to playing the same sport as his father, rather quickly at an early age no less. Shaking her head as she knew Ryoma wasn't like Nanjiroh in most things besides his skills, tactical prowess and etc. of the game, as the self proclaimed boy genius...was just that, a smart boy who is undoubtedly intelligent and quite promising in many things besides sports.

Demo, anyways, back to the main subject at hand, she was just glad that Nanjiroh hinted that his son would be coming to Seishun Middle School, so it was easy to ask the tailors (where the Regular's jerseys and clothes are made) to make a special size. Luckily, she was told by Rinko-san, Ryoma's mother, what her son's size is, so it was easy to get the tennis club uniform for Ryoma, the soon-to-be-part-of-a-hectic-and-crazy-team-regular, for him to wear. She had no doubts that Ryoma could easily climb himself higher and be part of the team faster than anyone would have realized. Yes, the boy was simply that good, after from what she heard and saw from the news and update the tennis world could offer. Guessing that receiving the clothing package today was a good sign, she couldn't wait to see how far Ryoma will be able to go after going against some of the best players in Seigaku.

While the rest of the group, were wondering why Ryuuzaki-sensei had stopped talking, it was thanks to Momoshiro that shouted out Tezuka's name that answered everyone's question. All at once, they all pointedly stared at Tezuka along with the new comer, as they noticed that they've finished whatever businesses or conversations they've had, and was both walking towards Ryuuzaki-sensei.

It was thanks to Tezuka, though he didn't know it at the time, who was the one to save the rest of his fellow regular members from a certain sensei, bent on giving them all some harsh (more like torture) punishments for not paying attention and for not starting to practice. Since all were too distracted from the beginning, that they forgot to do what they were originally set out to do which was to warm up. But it didn't turn out that way cause many of the members, one by one, wanted to know more of the transfer student by asking some questions to Kikumaru and Fuji; and how he was able to talk to their Tezuka-buchou casually, without having to feel intimidated at the same time.

So walking over to stand in front of Ryuuzaki-sensei, both Kunimitsu and Ryoma, had apologeticly told her that they were sorry for any interruptions. Kunimitsu because he left without asking her permission to talk to Ryoma (too happy to have noticed earlier), while Ryoma apologized because he took and dragged Kunimitsu to talk to him and explained that he hasn't seen him in so long. But it was to their relief, that Ryuuzaki-sensei had let them go just this once, and told Ryoma to go on ahead and practice with everyone and also to meet up with her when it was time to go home. Turning around but before leaving, Ryuuzaki-sensei told her student buchou quietly so that he and Ryoma were the only ones to hear, to not let the rest of the team believe that they've all gotten off from getting their punishments for not practicing. Nodding to let his sensei know he heard what she said, Ryuuzaki-sensei gave them both a small wave, while walking away towards the rest of the students to demand them to pick up the pace.

"Ne, are you going to give everyone laps, Mitsu?" Ryoma looked at his friend beside, and gave him a small smirk as he asked the older teen.

"Maybe later. I should let minna-san know first about who you are. Since I found out just now who exactly Ryuuzaki-sensei was talking about earlier. And I can't believe I forgot something important such as that. Come on Ryoma." Kunimitsu urged him to follow to basically confront the awaiting regulars, as he knew that everyone has been dying to know who Ryoma was.

_'I can't believe that it was Ryoma the whole entire time. How in Kami-sama did I miss something like that. I should have known, I still remember when Ryoma told me that he was ecstatic because he won many competitions though I didn't know which kind, all I knew was that Ryoma was improving and finding his own plays. I was or still am happy for him. Was I really that out of it, to miss something such as that?' _Kunimitsu questioningly thought, almost missing the part where his bestfriend was the same guy that Ryuuzaki-sensei had talked about during the meeting.

The regulars on the other hand, were all silently sending mental appreciation to their buchou for helping them in the nick of time. Of course, when Ryuuzaki-sensei had left without a backwards glance towards them, they all felt kind of safe from any punishments, though now Tezuka was back they didn't know whether that had been a good idea leaving him in command or keeping their sensei instead.

As Tezuka and Ryoma was only about a couple of meters away from everyone, it was then that Kikumaru had decided to dislodge himself from his partner and ran over to tackle his new found friend.

"Nya, Ochibi, I didn't know that you knew the tennis team's Tezuka-buchou, ne, ne tell me? How did you meet him? Are you his friend? Do you know him for a long time?" Kikumaru voiced out, one question after another, while glomping the shorter teen, though he had to let go once he felt Tezuka's eyes upon him. Telling him with his eyes alone, and without having to say anything, that he should let go before something happens.

"Hahaha, gomen Ochibi. Ne, I was just wondering Tezuka-buchou." the red-head nervously said, scratching the back of his head out of habit.

"Saa, Tezuka, care to explain how you know my new classmate? I never expected to find out that you know this golden-eyed kitty? Hmmm? Aren't you going to tell us?" Fuji leeringly inquired, with an even bigger smile on his face (if that was possible), knew he was engaging in a territory that might get Tezuka all riled up, but it was really interesting to say the least. He was kind of having fun as he turned to eye Echizen who this time was trying to hide the blush that wants to rise on the young boy's face, when he called him the 'K' word.

"Fuji, that's enough! Tezuka it's alright, you don't really need to answer any of those questions. Though we all have been kind of wondering how you know Echizen-kun." Oishi supplied kindly and not wanting Tezuka to feel all ganged up, especially with their tensai in the same group.

"Ne, buchou is it true that this is the prodigy that Ryuuzaki-sensei and Oishi-sempai talked about in our meeting?" Momoshiro a.k.a 'Momo' asked the third year captain/student.

"Hai, I'm also with Momoshiro, Tezuka. It would seem that my calculation of you having to associate with others under any circumstances seems to have failed in my observations. I might have to re-evaluate all my datas concerning this matter. But you've provided me with many essentials to further investigate some new informations on you. Besides, I'm intrigued in knowing who he is also." Inui had smartly pointed out. Though not knowing that he made Tezuka have a small, barely noticeable, except for Ryoma who was sporting a big grin at his friend, twitch behind the stylishly squared glasses. Not even Fuji noticed, which was good for his part.

"Fsssshhhh...?" was the only thing that Kaidoh provided for his captain.

"Ano, I think, we shouldn't ask- TEZUKA-BUCHOU, TELL US HOW DO YOU KNOW ECHIZEN-KUN? YEAH! BURRRRRRRRRRRNING...(gasp) ano,...GOMEN buchou?!" Kawamura softly started, but was suddenly given a racket (which was offered by the tensai of the group no less) shouted and saying his own thoughts in the matter. Apologizing afterwards, and not daring to stare in Tezuka's eyes for fear of facing the other's wrath.

Ryoma stepped up on the heel of his toe, and softly whispered on the brunette's ears beside him, what he thought of his bestfriend's team.

"Is it just me, Mitsu? Or are all your teammates very special? I've never met anyone like them before, unless you count Kumitaku-nii-san or Kazumi-nee-san?"

Practically and unknowingly (save for one pair of steel colored blue eyes) almost gave Kunimitsu the shivers when he felt Ryoma's warm breath right next to his ear. Silently replying back an 'Aa' to the golden-amber eyed teen before introducing Ryoma. Kind of feeling a small headache coming on, he had to stop everyone from asking the same questions over and over.

"ENOUGH!!" Kunimitsu commandingly bited out, which made everyone at that point fall into a complete silence. Except for a small sound of a snicker that came out of Ryoma's mouth, but he had quickly closed it when his friend gave him a look.

_'Ohhh...wow, I didn't know Mitsu-chan is that demanding, hmmm...I wouldn't mind having him order me around like that somewhere else. No, no, no!! Bad thoughts, bad thought...actually not really, wait what am I talking about. This is Mitsu-chan we're talking about. Bad thoughts! Stop thinking about it. Lets see, think about something else like a granny dancing naked in a park...umm...WHAT THE HELL?! Ewww, yuck! But I guess it kind of helped.' _Ryoma nearly shuddered to himself, kind of forgetting that he was standing close to Kunimitsu and infront of his teammates, too.

"Listen minna, Ryoma here is the same one that was brought up when Ryuuzaki-sensei announced that she wanted us to meet someone." Kunimitsu explained, though it kind of shocked everyone again, because one: he willingly started a conversation where he would of just ignored all of them, two: he was able to talk in more than a couple of words.

"Sou ka. Than he is the one. But it still doesn't answer our question as to how you know him, Tezuka?" Fuji told the taller brunette.

"Ryoma, is my..." Kunimitsu trailed off, giving the rest to sort of the team to lean forward and anticipate what he was about to say.

"Nya, nya,...he is your what buchou?" Kikumaru excitedly said, jumping up and down.

"Hai, hai, buchou. Who is he? Is he a relative? Or does your parents know his parents so you've become friends, ne?" Momo was as perky as his red-headed sempai, while asking the older student his questions.

"Or maybe he is Tezuka's boyfriend?" Fuji added, thinking that it would be fun to give his own query. He had gotten many cries of "NO WAY!", "REALLY?!" and "SUGOI!"-actually the last one was curtesy of his good friend, Kikumaru (why he said that, we don't actually know what's going on his cat-like minds) probably too high on his eagerness of finding out what Ochibi was in reality, to Tezuka.

"ENOUGH! He is my...bestfriend!" Kunimitsu finally said it. He couldn't believe that Fuji had said that. But what was he supposed to expect from his tensai friend, shaking his head, really he was about to have a headache coming on, if this craziness from everyone isn't going to stop. So his answer from everyone went like this-

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIII!!-Kikumaru

"Really? That's very nice Tezuka, I'm glad that you have a close friend. Stop it Eiji!"-Oishi

"He is YOUR bestfriend, buchou?"-Momoshiro

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!-Kawamura

"FSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH?!"-Kaidoh

"Iie, data. Fascinating, I never knew you would have a bestfriend to begin with Tezuka."-Inui

"Saa, really now Tezuka, this is really interesting. Well done for capturing a good fish from among the many levels of the ocean sea." the tensai of Seigaku had teasingly supplied.

Though a sudden awkward and dead silence made everyone froze at that moment after the comment was made.

Ryoma was about to tell his Fuji-sempai that he wasn't a damn 'fish', actually, he was more like a cat, that was besides the points, so he was about to open his mouth when he heard Kunimitsu boomed out a couple words, quickly glancing at his friend in astonishment.

"FUJI...50 LAPS, NOW! MINNA GO JOIN HIM!" Kunimitsu was about running thin on his patience, so he did the only thing he was used too, and that was using his authority over everyone. (Wouldn't it be cool to be just like him except the stoic part and order everyone around, right?! **:D**)

"Demo, _Mitsu-chan_, what'd we do?" Kikumaru didn't comprehend what he just said until he was grabbed by his double's partner, pulling him to start their laps or else Tezuka would likely add more.

Not knowing that Kunimitsu was in a hearing range, barked out again, "KIKUMARU, THAT'S 100 LAPS NOW!"

The rest of the remaining regulars didn't argue knowing it was useless, especially when they knew that Tezuka wasn't to be crossed when he was in full Buchou mode. Only following the other three who started to run, and with Kikumaru along the way asking what he had done wrong, only saying that why couldn't everyone else say their buchou's first name. Though Oishi tried in telling his red-head that he wasn't given permission to call Tezuka that.

Ryoma during all this was actually laughing out loud. He couldn't believe that Kunimitsu was going livid just cause Kikumaru-sempai had accidently called him his nickname, though he knew to make sure in the future that no one else was able to call his Kunimitsu that except for himself. So instead, Ryoma stopped and gave Kunimitsu a small smile and a pat on the shoulder before telling the other that they should start warming up too. Thinking that maybe being in the same club as Kunimitsu was going to be fun along with his very interesting new sempais.

"Aa, come on Ryoma. I think Ryuuzaki-sensei said something to me a while ago, that there was an extra pair of tennis clothes in the club changing room that probably has your name on it, so go on ahead and get dressed. You won't missed it. I'll wait for you before we could start in our own stretches." Kunimitsu advisingly said and pointed to where the locker room should be, before walking away to inspect how everyone were doing their laps. Getting a nod and small wave for thanks and a promise to having to come right back.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**My god, I thought I wouldn't be able to post this chapter up! I had some big problems where some of my stuff didn't want to be saved. Is that freakin' normal? But I'm glad I worked it out and so here it is. A big relieved sigh from me. Also some good news, you wouldn't expect chapter 9 to be posted up as long as this one. Gosh, it's been a f-in' month and how many days? Geez, I'm really sorry MINNA! Hope you enjoyed this chapter atleast, so let me know what you think! Thanks! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. MINNA…arigato!! And I really appreciate it that you guys love my story. Um, I guess I have to apologize about what I promised before, cause I broke it and it took me FOREVER again 2 finish this chap, so GOMEN minna…, well anyways here is the next installation of my chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, **:D**! Also, please Read and Review!! Sorry it took me this long again, but hey what can a girl do when she has a new job and back to school crap going on...who just so happens to be trying to get her schedule back in track...even though I know that really isn't much of an excuse but what else can I say or do.

**Pairings:** I have had a changed of heart and mind for one or two of the couples that I wanted to get together, so here are the couples that are going to be featured or mentioned besides our main couples in my story: (seme/uke)...Kuni/Ryo (yay…sizzling HOT!!), Ryoga/Shuu (big grin), Shuichiroh/Eiji (yeah!!), Sadaharu/Kaoru (kawaii), Kawamura/Akutsu (whoa!…rough couple...if you know what I mean :wink: :wink:), Momo/Ann (the only Het), Atobe/Jirou (I bet Ore-sama would like that a lot), Sanada/Yukimura (hotness!!), Hajime/Yuuta, Silver Pair, Oshitari/Gakuto, Yanagi/Kirihara and many others more that you all just might want to read or squint a little to see who they are. So that's about it for the couples.

**P.S.:** Just as a reminder, even though it really has nothing to do with this story, I will say right now that this character I will be talking about has no major part where she would catch Ryoma's attention or whatever. I will forgo any means of bringing out the fact that the Ryuuzaki freshman girl exists in my story, (except for the coach/grandmother) for if I had the power, she wouldn't be poppin' anywhere near Ryoma in the real POT anime and manga! Heaven forbid, she is just an annoying and shy freakin' girl that just gets on my nerves, anyway, hahaha…sorry, I do this if I'm really annoyed or frustrated, which is to write a couple of drabbles about what I want to do if I was the REAL author. But anyways, sorry if some of you guys are the Ryuuzaki fan girl! I really can't stand her, and it's kind of hard to watch the anime (or even read the manga) cause she's in it. But anyways, that's about it! Thanks for taking the time to read this and hearing me rant about such things.

_**O-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO- **INTERVIEW: SCENE 2 **-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-O-oo-O-oO-O-oo-O**_

**Me:** So, where did I leave off last time, oh yeah, I wanted to know if Ryoma wanted to...cuffhavesexwithMitsu-chancuff... with the tall and handsome buchou of Seigaku, right? But darn it, I didn't get the chance since he ran off with Kunimitsu (only god knows where they went and did), man what a bummer! But at least today...hehehe(confetti...yay!!...confetti...yay!!) I asked not only Ryoma or Kunimitsu to come, demo, I also invited the regulars...isn't that great?!

**(Enter the Regulars including Ryoma)**

**Kikumaru:** Nya, can you believe it, we get to be part of an interview, Shuichi! (glomps his boyfriend) Arigato, Author-san!

**Oishi:** Hai, Eiji! (pats his acrobatic partner on the head) It's an honor to be part of it, yes? Arigato also Author-san.

**Me: **Awww, that is soooo...cute!! Golden Pairs...FOREVER! Yeah!

**Oishi/Kikumaru:** (blushing) Thanks!

**Kaidoh:** Fssssshhhhh...arigato Author-san.

**Me:** Awww, your just too cute Kaoru-chan...! (glomps him like crazy)

**Kaidoh:** Fshhhhhh...(blushing)...(whispers) arigato!

**Me: **(Lets go of Kaoru-chan before a certain data specialist gives me some of his ecky juices...yuck!!)

**Inui:** Hai, arigato for inviting us, this gives me a chance to see if there is something interesting that's going to happen that I might be able to put down in my notebook, hmmm...(glasses are glinting)

**Everyone else except Tezuka and Fuji: **(groans out) INUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIII!

**Me:** (mutters to myself) Seriously, I guess somethings will never change and that will be both Inui and Fuji.

**Momoshiro:** Arigato also Author-san.

**Kawamura: **Arigato, Author-san.

**Fuji: **Saa, I guess this is new, but I like it. I also have to thank you Author-san. I hope you will pair me with someone I like, yes? (opens his beautiful sky blue colored eyes and stares at me with this weird twisted smile)

**Me:** (stutters out) H-hai, S-Shuusuke-san, I'll definitely h-have someone f-for you. I-I think you'll like him, too.

**Fuji:** Good, good. (closes his eyes and gives me a normal smile)

**Me:** Yeah...(sighs with relief and wipes off the sweat on my forehead, as all tensions have gone the drain...thank Kami-sama for that!)

**Tezuka: **(cough...cough) Gomen for the last time, Author-san. That, ano, we left in a...hurry.

**Me:** Nah, it's cool Kunimitsu, I bet you guys had much fun, huh? (nudges Kunimitsu on the side, who looks like he was about to blush) Ah...that's sooo...KAWAII!

**Ryoma: **(mumbles out) Che, whatever, I guess it's nice to see you again too, Author-san. (trying not to blush also as he remembered when he was carried away for some...alone time with his Mitsu-chan)

**Me:** (smiles widely back at the youthful prodigy) Well, well...it's nice to see you again too, Ryo-chan. You still owe me an answer for the last time, but for now I'll let it slide since minna-san are all here. Cool, thanks guys for coming and taking your time, since you guys are going to be a little bit busy getting ready for the ranking tournament right? But first I have a very _interesting _question for Shuusuke. So tell me, what would you do, if you met another version of Ryoma, but older?

**Fuji:** Saa, I guess I would...feel him up first, then take him to my house, introduce him to my cactuses, and then I'd give him a (beep) (beep) and have him (beep) me so hard on top of my bed, telling him to go faster and harder and (beep) the living daylights out of me. I suppose that's about it! (gives minna-san a big smile)

**Me:** (O.O) Oh my! How very blunt! (fans myself) I hope I'm not the only one to think that, that will be a really hot thing to see, right minna?! (turns to ask everyone, but noticed that about six out of the nine members was already passed out on the floor...some with nosebleeds covering their faces)

**Tezuka and Oishi:** (screams and shouts out) FUJI! YAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMERRRRROOOO! (both blushing a really good shade of red)

**Inui:** Ano,...Tezuka, Oishi...I think its a little late for that now. (goes (O.O) behind his glasses 2)

**Me:** Hey, it wouldn't hurt to try, but your right Inui, it's a little late for that now. (pokes Inui in the side and whispers) Ne, Sadaharu-san, is it true that you have a crush on our little Kaoru-chan, ne?

**Inui:** Ahem...what makes you think that Author-san? (trying not to show a blush as he feels my heated stare)

**Me:** Well, it all says it in your face for one thing, and you've been standing next to him the whole time you guys arrived, and you kept eyeing him like some kind of-? (never got to finish because Inui himself covered my mouth with one of his hands)

**Inui:** (whispers back) Ano,...gomen, demo, I don't think it's quite alright to spout out my love life, but if I were to tell you now how I feel about Kaoru, will you make a deal that you would get us together in a HOT and fashion kind of way?

**Me:** (O.O)...(shakes my head slowly still in shock on the agreement though afterwards)...I didn't know you could have it in you Sadaharu-san, wow, I'll definitely do that just for you! (whispers to myself) My goodness, what is going on with everybody, they're all getting so bold...geez!

**Inui:** (slowly blushes and whispers to me) Hai, I admit that I have harbored some feelings for Kaoru ever since I first saw and met him in his freshman year. So yes, I hope this time around I would be able to get close to him, by any means, which I haven't thought of as of yet.

**Me:** Saa, you never know. I think that time is just around the corner Sadaharu-san, and I believe you might just have to thank a certain new transferee for that to happen. But we will just find out and see, hmmm. (gives Inui a big smile)

**Inui: **Matte, Author-san what do you mean by that?

**Me:** (only smiles mysteriously)

**(at this point all six of the people that had passed out, have fully recovered from the intense shock)**

**Ryoma:** (whispers to me) Ugh, I did not need to hear that. If what I think is the person who you are talking about before Author-san is the same one I'm thinking about, than please, don't say anymore. I don't need to hear any exploits of what my nii-chan does in his spare times. Onegai!

**Me**: Hai, hai...awww, you really do spoil my fun at things Ryo-chan. Gomen, Shuusuke-san that I didn't get into detail of who it is but you'll see soon enough. But I think I might have to save all the other questions for the others later because I think I gathered enough information. Gosh, I think I'm sounding a little like Inui, my goodness! Alright guys, thanks for coming and I'll see you guys next time.

**Regulars including Ryoma: **Arigato Author-san!! Ja Ne!

**Me:** Sayonara! I'll meet with you guys again later, minna! Now on with the story! **;D**

**_O-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO- _**_END OF INTERVIEW_ **_-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-oo-O-oO-O-oo-O-oO-O-oo-O_**

* * *

**:CHAPTER 9: :KUNIRYO: :CHAPTER 9: :KUNIRYO: :CHAPTER 9: :KUNIRYO: :CHAPTER 9: :KUNIRYO: :CHAPTER 9: :KUNIRYO: :CHAPTER 9: :KUNIRYO: **

* * *

oOo**Kunimitsu's P.O.V**oOo

As I told Ryoma to change in the club's changing room so that he would be able to join myself and everyone else in the courts, I didn't really know what to say or think about, after he left. Having Ryoma back in my sight and us talking like no time has passed, made it all bearable from when I missed him all those times before. It was hard to admit to myself back then, that I had more than a friendship feeling towards him.

Who wouldn't be in denial and a little skeptical, at first, after finding out something that big of a news to yourself. Now, that he is here and in the same grade, made me realize that my golden-amber eyed friend, was more intelligent and had grown to be more feminine like. And that there, just made me want to grab him and do what? I honestly don't know anymore.

I guess standing there where I haven't moved an inch, and staring at where my friend went would have made anyone else curious again. So I gave out a sigh and brought myself to walk over to one of the courts to overlook on how minna were doing their laps properly.

It didn't take long for me to reach where the others were, who still had a long ways to go in finishing them. So, I situated myself near one of the courts, and leaned my back against one of the fenced wall, with my arms crossed over my chest, while trying to get my mind off of what had happened just ten to fifteen minutes ago, when Ryoma did one of the things I wouldn't have imagined him doing. Which I didn't mind, but still…

The image of my best friend licking my palm wasn't one of the things I would have ever expected, especially when your friend hasn't always been this bold towards you. But what was I supposed to think, when my mind couldn't help but seek the picture of what Ryoma did.

Licking my palm, with that soft delectable limb of his was not one of my own made up fantasies, but it was close enough and something that I would always remember. Kami-sama, that actually sounded wrong. What am I going to do now, when he is going to be around a lot longer, and I could hardly keep myself from approaching him in any kind of way. That it lead me to feel this familiar warmth inside of me, when I thought more about it. Did I actually say that?

By just remembering Ryoma's soft pink lips alone, almost made me close down all of my guards and gave in to my desires. Wanting to just hold him tight and leave him breathless with my kiss. Even if I didn't have that much experience in kissing anyone, I hope that my instincts alone will be able to guide me. But for Kami-sama's sake, the new appointed third year student, was only thirteen years old. He couldn't force Ryoma to do anything or have him fall into some kind of situation where he was to do something he didn't want to do.

And I haven't even told him about what happened after he left. Would he be mad at me for withholding everything that I've promised back then when I said that I'd tell him anything or everything? Would he distance himself from me when I tell him the truth?

That I'm not as strong as I was before in tennis because of a certain incident. No, I don't want that to ever happen. I was only afraid that he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore because I knew that tennis was important in Ryoma's life. For pits sake, the boy doesn't think about anything else unless it has anything to do with tennis or anything else related around those word. Seriously, I know he isn't really like that, and I should know, I still remember what we did that one day, two years ago. Going to an arcade out of my selfish whim and finding that it was quite fun wasn't what I never thought I'd ever do if I hadn't met Ryo-chan.

What am I going to do? I know that he has every right to know, since I did promise him two years ago, and now that his back, I find that it's a little harder than I thought. I know I have to tell him, its just that I don't want him to leave my side like before, even though the latter didn't even have any say into it back then. But I really care for him, and I don't want him to find out from anyone else thinking that I didn't have enough trust in him to know the _secret_.

Who would have thought, that if the others knew what I'm actually thinking right now, they wouldn't believe that I'm basically human, capable of being insecure, like everyone else. I guess I have to face the fact that it is one of my flaws of things, and it's not as easy as it is to admit when many students idolize you from every corner of the school grounds for your talents and academic skills.

As my senses was still in function, I felt a stare and looked up to see that Ryuuzaki-sensei was walking towards me. I can tell that she seemed a little distracted and at that moment, I decided to think things through for later purposes, and stashing it all away for afterwards. Come to think of it, I seem to do that often for a while now. Though I waited patiently as sensei came at a stand next to where I was, and softly greeted her. Wondering if she was going to question me too of how I know Ryoma, because from what I noticed before I reached the court and prior to meeting the prodigy, I heard her ask the thirteen years old if he would join the rest of the regulars in their practice.

* * *

oOo**Ryoma's P.O.V**oOo

* * *

As I walked away to change into another set of clothes provided by the coach of Seigaku's team, I was actually kind of surprised. I mean, I didn't expect the sensei to suddenly ask me to join the regulars along with a uniform to add in for a fact. Shouldn't I have to prove myself first that I was good enough to be part of the team? But this seems to be a little too easy and welcoming, but knowing my baka oyaji, I bet he had something to do with this.

I know that dad means well, while having many connections, but having a father pulling the strings for you most of the times, isn't something that I'm quite proud of. For once in my life, I want to be able to move forward on my own and show oyaji that I don't need his hand anymore. As to back myself up, doesn't the old man already know how hard I worked myself to get to the level as I am now? Beating him for the first time, if not more times than I can count, back in America. That the only reason that I didn't want to continue or pursue the dream that oyaji wanted me too, was because I wanted to go back here in Japan and see Kunimitsu again.

I guess I have no choice but to show everyone, sensei and even Otou-san that I'm capable of fighting a spot in the team, and become a regular. I always did love challenges and everything else around me, except for opponents, disappear as my focus is soulfully fixated on the court and the game. I suppose baka oyaji thought that facing other rivalries other than those of High School levels and beyond, will not do as there could be more talented and powerful people out there in the form of my age groups, as stepping stones to get to my goal.

But just seeing Kunimitsu alone, always brought forth this built up courage and openness that I didn't realize I had, when I'm in his presence. I felt that I have to prove myself (in one way or another) or show to him that I've changed, for the better, too. To also share all the new moves I've made, the experiences of competing against stronger opponents, news of my competitions, and to be able to play with him again. With this thoughts, it caused me to seek back the images of my sempai's surprised and shocked look from before, that I knew that I was the only one to bring it out in the open.

Just thinking about it, I started to get this warm feeling in my chest, that my pace had slowly receded and laid my right hand over my chest, as the beat of my heart had picked up in a rapid "thumping" sounds. Knowing that, I felt my face heating up, most likely turning into a blush, I hurried even more to reach my location. Good thing though that the door of the changing room was only a couple of meters away in front of me. Really, I don't think I should think about this here and now, when I know Mitsu-chan is only less than fifty meters away. Probably wondering by now what was taking me so long, as I haven't even changed yet.

When the door of the room was finally in a close hand distance away, I grabbed the door handle and let myself rush in through the door and closed it with a slam behind me. Leaning my backside on it for a couple of seconds to set my heart back in a steady rate and to cool off for a bit. So what am I going to do when I see him back in the courts? I know he is waiting for me since he did say he wanted to see how far I've improved. But how can you face someone when you realize that you harbored feelings for that person, that doesn't fall in the friends category anymore, but far beyond that and more.

I did invite him to come over to my house after the club ends, and maybe then I should tell him my feelings, but I don't think I have the confidence to tell Mitsu-chan myself and even admit that I might lov-...yadda!! I meant to say that I only like him, like him, right? Ugh, I can't believe that I'm arguing with myself. So where was I, oh yeah, I was suppose to change, can't have Kunimitsu, sensei and everyone else waiting.

* * *

oOo**Normal P.O.V**oOo

* * *

When Ryuuzaki-sensei stood next to Tezuka, she replied back to her student's greeting by nodding her head. She didn't want to pry, but the prospect of having one of her top, more or so well reserved, non-talkative, and well-gifted club member know Echizen Ryoma, was beyond her reasoning. It was a complete surprise when she saw that Kunimitsu left or forgotten about his duty to announce to all his regular members about how tough the ranking tournament would be this time, when they would have a new addition to the group.

Meaning that one of the members will have to be kicked out of the regulars spot, if by chance the new addition aces the spot in one of the blocks. Which could bring a strain in the group as she watched her team practice and succeed in many ways for the past two years.

She didn't have to say anything about how close the players have been, as friendships been develop over the years between all the regulars, when all the proofs are there for people to see. Even when some members are pretty hard to read or talk too, there was still comradely manner in between if not somewhere. But that wasn't the reason for her to approach Tezuka for, she and the rest of the regulars can deal with that problem as the time arrives for it, but for now she realized that she forgot to mention something vital before Ryoma left to go change.

"Kunimitsu, I'm actually here to let you know that Ryoma-kun wouldn't be able to change in his club uniform without the key to the locker of number 101." voiced out Ryuuzaki-sensei, with a sheepish smile, as she took out the key for a certain locker from her pink sweatpants pocket.

Looking back at his coach with an incredulous stare, Kunimitsu didn't know how to respond for a couple of seconds, until he finally got the message that his friend wouldn't have been able to change when he didn't even know what locker he had or the key because he forgot to mention it himself, as well as, to inform the other of what he sorely missed.

"Hai, sensei. I understand, I'll go run up to the club's room to give it to Ryoma. Arigato." The Buchou of Seigaku said in thanks, as he took the key that the sensei dangled in the air, and quickly jogged to meet up with the golden-amber eyed teen. Guessing as he got closer to the male's changing room that Ryoma might of thought that there would be a note out for which locker he had, but he remembered now that the note would be on top of the uniform itself and inside the locker too.

So, as he got closer to the door of the club's room, he already had his hand over the handle of the door when he circled his fingers around the round knob, he turned it so that he could get inside the room, but the next couple of moments and scenarios, was something that both parties wouldn't have imagined or expected.

For what happened next was that, when Kunimitsu opened the door, it was at the same time that Ryoma had his hand on it from the inside of the room on the other side of the door, ready to open it himself. But as the older and taller teen of the two was the strongest, the last thing that Ryoma saw before the door flew open, was Kunimitsu's look of surprise came on his face until it changed quickly to that of a look of horror. Then that is when he felt himself fall backwards and would have hit his head, for a fact, if not for Kunimitsu bringing out his arms to catch him out of the fall. What the auburn haired male didn't know was, as soon as he caught his best friend, he did not expect to trip over Ryoma's foot, even though he was able to grab Ryoma's waist, but in a quick and skilled moved, turned so that they've switched places.

So, the impact didn't hurt as much for Ryoma atleast, as he was cushioned by Kunimitsu, and as for the other older handsome buchou, he didn't care at all that he might get a few bruises here and there when he gets home. Though he had to let out a small groan as he was suddenly hit with the weight of the smaller boy. But the thought of catching Ryoma was more important, as he saw the mistake of accidentally opening the door harder than he would have meant. But he didn't quite finish his thoughts until something soft and firm met his lips, as a big distraction. Brown eyes going wide as he didn't know how to respond, as the golden-amber eyes of his counterpart mirrored his reaction.

The prodigy thought that with the help of the fall, he would of landed on top of his sempai...that he knew, but what he didn't anticipate was, as he fell on top of his Mitsu-chan's torso, was the crush of his own lips brushed against his sempai's own. Feeling the opposite's smooth and supple mouth for the first time, he didn't know what to think, his mind was telling him how wonderful it felt and his body was buzzing at the familiar heat, as he would never have predicted of such an outcome taking place at that moment.

Both forms stilled, and no movement was made in what felt like forever, until Echizen made the first move to pull away and squirmed a little restlessly on top of Tezuka. Bringing the older student of the two, to feel something start to develop near his southern region, and quickly thought the first thing was to slowly untangle himself from the other before the chance of notice, but was completely beaten...or so he thought. Ryoma, was the first to scoot into a kneeling position and waited for his sempai to realize that he still had his strong hold on him as the larger hands still pinned him in place by the waists.

The position that the greenish-raven haired teen moved into wasn't quite what Kunimitsu wanted him to be (even though his body was getting quite a response), when his Ryo-chan's ass was almost seated directly on top of his own crotch. Sadly, Kunimitsu had more self control than he thought, cause he slowly let his hand fall on his sides and Ryoma, who waited patiently for the other to let go, slowly got up on a standing position. Not knowing the growing suspicion of his sempai's almost tented sweatpants.

Instead, he held out an out stretched hand for the auburn haired teen to help hoist himself up with. Receiving a curt 'Thank You', and nodding that he heard...Ryoma at the moment, was feeling a little disappointed when he got up from his previous position of being on top of his sempai's warm and hard muscled body. As he thought more about it, when his body was aligned to that of his sempai's, he comprehended the truth of how well he had fit and was nestled perfectly against the other male's taller frame.

"Ano, arigato, Mitsu-chan for catching me," Ryoma spoke softly, knowing his face had a small blush tint in them. He tried his best from not meeting the other teen's pointed stare, only looking down at the floor of the closed door of the tennis club's room.

"Hai...domo...I mean, Iie, Ryoma!! Gomen, it was my fault that you nearly fell and hit your head. You could have been hurt badly, and would have received some sort of concussion. Daijabou-desuka? Are you hurt? Gomen!" Kunimitsu rushed out, asking with genuine concern, as he moved forward and grabbed the other's chin in a gentle grip with his left hand. He slowly and tenderly caressed Ryoma's right cheek with his thumb, as he turned his friend's face from the floor and to have him stare directly at him.

Ryoma on the other hand, couldn't help but lean his face towards the buchou's soft and calloused hand, as he waited a moment to saver the feeling of Kunimitsu touching him. Trying to inconspicuously keep his racing heart from jumping out of his throat at the same time, as he didn't know when it started to speed up again.

"No, Kunimitsu I'm fine. Really, I'm alright. It's not your fault so stop with the fussing, since I happened to grab the door at the same time as you did, so it was all pure accident. I-I didn't mean to you know, um.., what we did when I kissed you, I-ano...I'm sorry about that," Ryoma rushed out, as he tried to turn his head away once more from Kunimitsu's grasp, but found that it was a futile attempt.

Frowning a little as he heard Ryoma try to apologize to him about the shared kiss earlier, whether he thought it was by pure accident, fate or destiny...like he said before he didn't care. He just knew that he felt something growing in his chest everytime when he thinks about his Ryo-chan and found that Ryoma was the right one for him. There isn't any other person in his life that he was more comfortable with than when he first saw and met Ryoma in his favorite book store, two years ago. He couldn't help feel a little sappy, but who can blame him when the person you like gave you a taste of what you desired from the beginning even if it began with a kiss (sadly it wasn't the whole package...but more of a little teaser taste for Kuni-chan to yearn and wait for :wink: **;P**).

But for now, Tezuka had let it slide as he didn't know how much time he and Ryoma wasted as they stood at an awkward silence in the middle of the room. Shaking his head, he quickly surprised Echizen by pulling the boy towards his chest, and gave the younger boy a small smile before wrapping his arms around the other's slim waist once again and gave him a short and brief hug, before letting go.

"It's okay, Ryoma. Lets talk about it later alright? Gomen, since it was my fault for not letting you know about the key for your locker number which is 101, the one that is next to my right by the wall over there because I'm number 100," Kunimitsu pointed at the far wall of the left side of the lockers, continuing as he got back Ryoma's attention. " I had forgotten to mention it to you earlier about the key for you to open your locker it in the first place. So, for now just change and I'll wait for you at the courts."

"Hai, Kunimitsu, arigato. It's alright, and I'll be out there by five or so minutes, tops," the short teenager answered with a nod back to his friend. Finally calming himself down from the intense feeling he had before.

"Okay. I'll go ahead now and explain to miss Ryuuzaki why...ano, that we had a small setback, demo, don't worry about what happened, since thats just between us, Ryoma. I'll be heading out now, and I'll see you out there." the buchou of Seigaku explained, giving Ryoma a small smile and a wave, before opening the door and closing it to give Ryoma some privacy. While he jogged back to the courts.

Ryoma couldn't hold it anymore and leaned his back against his new locker, knowing that if he wasn't leaning on something, he'd fall down on the floor as both his legs felt like jelly. He practically almost shivered when Kunimitsu had touched him. He couldn't believe that all those things really happened. First the accident and Kunimitsu catching him by the waist, then second he claimed Kunimitsu's lips in a kiss that felt so right, and lastly Kunimitsu willingly touching him in his own accord. What the hell was that? Has my first day of meeting Mitsu-chan this ever exciting before? I guess I really need to change since I did mention that I'd be out before five to ten minutes.

_'Oh, Kunimitsu. If you only knew how much I feel for you, how much I want you to touch me everywhere. KUSO!! I can't daydream about something like that. Okay, I have to think clearly, I have to not think about Kunimitsu. I have to not think about Kunimitsu...I have to not think about Kunimitsu taking me to bed and fu-...KUSO! Oh, I'm dead! I'm soooooooooooo...DEAD!' _Ryoma thought, as he mournfully groaned out loud.

**TBC**

* * *

**I'm really sorry that it took me this long again and made you guys wait. And I must apologize a MILLION times and more for breaking a promise that I couldn't keep. But anyways, Thanks A Bunch again to those who reviewed and PM'ed me about requests, suggestions and to basically tell me to get my ass moving and to upload more of my stories. I of course appreciate it and consider it all by taking the time to see if those suggestions can be made in my story line. But yeah, I don't mind, and also I don't have a BETA reader so I'm sorry if I've misspelled, missed some words, punctuations, and any other critical things I've missed. After all, I've been basically writing in the best of my abilities in the English arts since chap 1. So, Arigato again minna if you read this chap. I'm not quite sure when the next chapter would be posted up but if I did, make sure to read a special chapter after Chapter 10 has been posted up, meaning that there would be 2 chapters out for that day. Hope you guys enjoy a good reading. Until next time, hopefully I get to write a chap atleast every week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** I want to thank ALL my reviewers as usual for the wonderful messages. Again, arigato MINNA! For some of you who are curious about the upcoming tournaments or rankings, it won't take long for it to happen. I just wanted Ryoma and Kunimitsu to have more interactions before the ranking gets in the way, but with Ryoma being a genius and all, it won't be that hard for him to land a spot on the team. Which means, more teasing schemes for Ryoma (and myself) to think up for Kuni-chan…hehehe…! A BIG...Thanks again for ever being patient not only for me but also for my story, so thanks a million! Hope you guys enjoy this installment! **Happy New Years Eve to EVERYONE!!!** **:D**

* * *

**:KUNI/RYO: :CHAPTER 10: :KUNI/RYO: :CHAPTER 10: :KUNI/RYO: :CHAPTER 10: :KUNI/RYO: :CHAPTER 10: :KUNI/RYO: :CHAPTER 10: :KUNI/RYO:**

* * *

Ryoma had to congratulate himself for not literally jumping his sempai even more, right then and there, and ravish the older male silly. He really had to hold himself back before he did anything crazy and ruin their three years of friendship down the drain, especially when Kunimitsu was still in the room.

He couldn't understand that just under a few days, he not only came back from Japan (finally attending the same Middle School as his best friend), he invited his friend over after practice that same day, got his first kiss from his only secret crush, and Kunimitsu touching him so willingly. Could this day get any better? Though he suppose that he had to get back or else questions would start to rise, and he didn't really need anymore of that, especially when his friend seems to be the center of that attention already.

As Echizen walked out of the room after closing the door, he walked at a leisurely paced manner and stopped for a few seconds so that he can slap his cheeks with both of his hands. Telling himself to wake up and hoping that he would stop thinking about a certain someone and getting him out of his mind for a while as he headed for practice with the regulars.

_'Alright! I have to focus and deal about what happened in the boy's locker room later. I have to not think about _that _kind of thing, especially when I'll be seeing Kunimitsu around the courts. No, my main concern right now is to show that sensei earlier, who invited me, that I have what it takes to become a regular. Though, this is also a good opportunity for me, since it is another chance of a lifetime to be closer to Mitsu-chan. Which I think is even better for my part.'_ Ryoma smirked with that thought in mind, and kept walking again. As he was finally rounding a corner and walked to the gates of one of the courts where he saw his sempais and Kunimitsu were standing by, and it looks as if he was informing the others of some news or announcement of some kind, as loud murmurs and voices were going around.

Making his way over towards the group, Ryoma paused for a few seconds as silence met his approach. Many eyes darted his way, with looks of awe, envy, surprise, but mostly curiosity. Sure that he stilled for a moment, wondering what was going on, before shrugging as he composed himself again and continued his way to meet up with Ryuuzaki-sensei and the rest of the Regulars.

"Well, it would seem that you finally decided to come and join us in this fine day Ryoma-kun. I believe I just informed Tezuka here that he will foresee all your exercises for today's practice. He will also give you the details for our upcoming tournaments where minna-san here, who are all allowed to participate for the Intra-Ranking, are able to participate for the district games." Sumire explained to Nanjiroh's youngest son, as the boy came over.

Raising a single eyebrow towards the tennis coach, as he heard it all loud and clear, Ryoma nodded his head and answered back. "Hai, sensei."

But before Ryuuzaki-sensei could walk away as to give the regulars and the members of the tennis club some space to practice, she was suddenly called back as he heard Ryoma's voice make its way over her hearing range. So turning herself around, she waited as the boy walked over.

"Not to be rude or anything sensei, just to let you know, I haven't even signed up for the club yet. So, I don't fully understand why I also have to practice with the Regulars since I'm not even a member yet." Ryoma clarified as he voiced all the questions at once. "Although, I do appreciate the invite, shouldn't I have to join the ranking tournaments to see if I can be part of the team first?"

Shaking her head, she knew that this kid in front of her was too modest, honest and gullible for his own good and couldn't stand the fact that just because he has talents, doesn't mean he gets lee-ways of any kinds to everything. She was really starting to like this boy, from the last time that she saw him, it was many years ago when Ryoma-kun was just a little toddler and look at him now. Thanks to Rinko-san's hard work, love, and always supporting her boys, along with Nanjiroh's striving personality that basically (to him) nothing is impossible to reach when people should work really hard and to never giving up on the things that they want to do (was his own way of teaching his boys), actually paid off and the results was the intelligent but still the resident cocky boy who is standing there in front of her.

"And your absolutely right about that Ryoma-kun, and yes, you will still have to participate for the intra-ranking. Even though, thanks to your father since he was the who called me up to sign for you, there wasn't any doubt in my mind that you wouldn't have joined the club." the coach confidently told her new student. "Besides, I had wanted you to practice with the Regulars because I wanted to see how you are in all different areas of tennis. I wanted to see if you are capable of working with another person for doubles, if your skills are up at top notch and many other things that I believe Tezuka or Inui will inform me to help you."

Even after everything was said and done for him, Ryoma was still a little confused (and he will be having a major talking session with his dad over the phone when he gets home), but taking Ryuuzaki-sensei's words into mind, he thanked her once more before walking back to the others. It was Kikumaru who had reached him first because he felt his sempai practically tackling and glomping him and asking many questions all at one breath.

"Ne, ne, Ochibi, what did you ask Ryuuzaki-sensei? Onegai, don't tell me that you don't want to play with us? Ochibi...why...why...why? Is it because you don't like us isn't it? Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Shuichi-chan, Ochibi doesn't like me?!?!" Kikumaru wailed loudly at his double's partner and ran over to him.

Ryoma watched with slight shock at what just happened but he didn't have much time to respond when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Looking over to his left, he was greeted with Kunimitsu's exasperated expression as they all watched the acrobatic of Seigaku's usual drama, occur with an exception of an added soon-to-be member of the bunch who was left very confused.

Oishi could only shake his head as he held his best friend, patting the red-haired boy on the head to calm the boy down. As he tried to reassure his partner that the new comer wouldn't be leaving any time soon especially when his best friend happens to be the buchou himself.

"Hush now Eiji. Plus, how can Echizen leave when you know that he likes to play tennis, isn't that right? You told me that not a while ago. Come on, lets start practice so that when we're done, I can treat you to a dessert later tonight when you come over for dinner, alright?"

Kikumaru finally lifted his head from his friend's shoulder as he nodded and followed Oishi, who was pulling him towards one of the unused court for practice. His head was still down though, as everyone noticed and looking as if he was a kicked puppy or in this case a cat.

Ryoma, who was watching his new classmate in this depressing instead of his hyperactive kind of state made him feel a little guilty, even though he knew he really didn't do anything. But since the older student has only been nice to him ever since he got there and showing him around, Ryoma sighed as he slowly strolled his body to catch up to his two sempais. Finally reaching them, the raven-green haired student patted Kikumaru's left shoulder to get his attention.

"Ne, Kikumaru-sempai, I just want to let you know that I was already signed up for the tennis club. Since I have my baka oyaji to thank for it. So, ano, I will be staying to play tennis." Ryoma explained softly. This was the first time that he ever felt a little shy, since he couldn't compare the first time he met Kunimitsu because that there was a whole different matter. He really wasn't much of a socializer **(A/N: Does that word even exist? :P)** so he couldn't help but feel this new emotion take over as this is the second time that he had made a friend in such a short time.

To all the Regulars' surprise, including Tezuka's, they didn't expect for Ryoma to walk over and not say an apology since he didn't do anything wrong, but he instead told Kikumaru that he was already signed in and that he was going to stay to play tennis for Seigaku. Of course, they all knew though that the red-head was only acting, since they all knew at once that when Kikumaru turned around, with that usual big smile on his face, that he was himself again and glomped the shorter teen once more.

"Ackkk...Kiku...sempai...can't...breath!!!" Ryoma tried to whiz out as his sempai gave him one of his death hu-...ano he means big bear hugs. As arms were flailing about cause that was the only thing that Ryoma can do before he was safely rescued by the vice-captain.

"I swear, Kikumaru-sempai gets all the kohais and everyone else all the time with that personality of his. They all fall for it every time. Even me." Momoshiro voiced out, as he shook his head as minna continued to look on at the spectacle in front of them. Noting that Echizen was getting the right tone of color back on his face too.

"Hai, hai. But that's what makes Eiji unique since you won't have a sempai that often cares about his kohais that much, don't you think? After all, doesn't he treat you and Kaidoh to an after school bonding time, am I right? Taking you both to burger joints, yes?" Fuji cheekily supplied to his kohais. Giving them his usual closed eyed smile, chuckling softly as he watched the interactions that Kikumaru and Echizen showed them.

As both Kaidoh and Momoshiro were mentioned, both couldn't help but blush as they know that it was right. Their Kikumaru-sempai was a really nice guy to hang out with and that he does care for everyone in the team. So they didn't deny it and only nodded their head that they totally agree with what Fuji-sempai mentioned.

Hearing enough of the chatter and that he knew they had wasted about ten to fifteen minutes of their practice time already, Kunimitsu walked over to Ryoma and inspected if he was alright or not. Giving Kikumaru a short look, in which the third year acrobatic yelped and hid behind Oishi who was equally...uhh terrified, both almost completely forgot that Echizen was importantly close to their buchou.

Seeing that his friend was alright, Tezuka looked at all the Regulars and barked his orders. "Momoshiro, you will be practicing with Kawamura in a one set game match. Fuji and Kikumaru, both of you will be having a doubles match against Kaidoh and Inui. Oishi, I want you to inspect everyone's play as I will be taking laps along with Echizen before having a game. When I come back, I'll let everyone know the change of partners and games."

When that was said and done, Kunimitsu pulled Ryoma to start on their laps, where he told him how many laps they were going to do and whatever else. "Ryoma, we're going to do twenty laps around the courts and when we get back, we are going to do some stretches, before I have you practice with one of the regulars. Is that okay?"

"Hai. But didn't you say that you were going to play a game too. So am I going to be able to play against you again, Mitsu-chan?" the new third year student teased the older male, who didn't notice that his friend had completely stopped and looked at him with a stoic expression.

Realizing that his partner wasn't next to him anymore, he turned back to see that Kunimitsu was a couple of meters behind. What completely froze him over was the face that Kunimitsu had at that moment. Wondering what was wrong, Ryoma jogged back to stand right beside his friend and took the buchou's right hand on his own left hand, tugging the older boy out of whatever thoughts he was in.

"Mitsu-chan, are you okay? What's the matter? You know you can tell me right, since I'm here now," Ryoma whispered softly, as this was a rare occasion that he can only share with Kunimitsu, as he hasn't seen his friend in this kind of state except when he was leaving to go back to America. _'Come to think of it, Mitsu-chan had fallen silent when I mentioned about having a game with him. Is that the problem? But I still don't get it, what's so wrong with having a friendly match again?' _Ryoma confusingly thought to himself.

In Kunimitsu's mind, when the moment he heard Ryoma asking him about playing a game against him, he didn't know what to do. He had completely stood rigid and his mind had all went blank. He didn't even realize that his face had morphed to something akin to closing himself off from everyone, as his friend continued to look at him in concern. Though he came back to his senses as he felt something soft take a hold of his right hand, and turned his eyes down to look at Ryoma who was sporting a worried face.

Tezuka knew that he had to tell the shorter male about what happened after he left, it just took him by a big surprise that it had to be the same day that he came back. _'Aniki was right though. If I don't tell him now, Ryo-chan might think that I don't trust him anymore. But I really am not acting myself today, and I bet the others would have a party about it if they found out. I really should finish these laps and talk to Ryoma about this when we get home.' _Tezuka thought, before giving the smaller hand on his own a squeeze to let the other know that he was fine.

"Gomen, Ryoma. I'm alright, sorry for making you get all worried. Demo, I don't think I will be able to play tennis for a while. I can't explain it now, but I hope you'll listen to my explanations when we get to your house."

Shaking his head that it was fine, Ryoma just took the hand that he hand on his own and pulled it slowly before telling the other that they should really get a move on it.

"Iie, Mitsu-chan, it's fine. You know I'll listen to whatever you have to say. Next time, just don't make that face again because that really wasn't you. Now, come on! We really are wasting time away and I think there is only about another hour or so left for practice, right?"

Glad that his insecurity didn't take full mode when they were talking about a certain issue, the buchou of Seigaku took the chance to look over where the Regulars are and sighed in relief when they were all too focused to have noticed their little scene, though if he had looked further, he would have noticed Ryuuzaki-sensei giving them both an odd look.

After that incident, he worked with Ryoma in some of the stretches and couldn't help but notice that the other boy kept taking glances that he thought he wouldn't have noticed, all with some concern and thoughtful looks in them. It was a good thing that both were too busy to really socialize, but for some reason both are dreading to find out what would happen when they both would find the time to talk when they get to the prodigy's home.

Tezuka alone was distracted in most of the time when he was thinking of ways to tell Echizen about the you know what, as he told the Regulars to switch around and who had to partner up with who or what kind of plays had to be done, be it a single/doubles game. Even Ryoma had taken a turn and had a game against Momoshiro, who was too shocked to have moved in the end, as the boy had trashed him in a 6-0 game that Ryoma won fairly. The new transferee didn't even need to use any of his signature moves, just the skill alone made everyone know that he was talented enough to be part of the team. After all, it wasn't everyday that you see a new student who easily fared against a Regular and had beaten him quite shortly.

As practice was finally coming to an end, Ryuuzaki-sensei had pulled Ryoma aside after the game he played with Momoshiro, and explained to him whatever else it was she forgot to mention, since he was a new student. Such as rules or regulations to follow in the club and field trip papers to sign for any type of out side of school activity. He was also reminded again that the Intra-Ranking starts tomorrow, and even though he already heard it from his buchou, he nodded his head for thanks and bowed to his waist before leaving to meet up with Kunimitsu.

When practice was really over for that day. Many of the regulars didn't know how to respond or act around Tezuka and the newest-soon-to-be member of their team. It wasn't official as of yet, but the stealth, strength, agility and power behind Echizen's move was impressive and unbelievable enough as they practiced, that none of the Regulars have any doubts that he was going to make it. Though, most of the freshmens, along with all the second and third year members of the club was as shocked as everyone else. Though the Regulars were a different matter, since all they could do was stare at their buchou who at the time wasn't paying much attention to the supposed new transfer student as much as the rest were as he gave out orders, but none the less, everyone couldn't believe that Tezuka Kunimitsu has a best friend. And that best friend just so happens to be the new transfer student himself.

So when everyone of the Regulars were changing, many took sneak glances at one of the two people who were the stars of the day was changing in a fast rate, and a certain tensai couldn't help but look, but he didn't really have the time to admire more when a new taller and well built body had covered his view, as Tezuka finally came in to change. As their buchou came in, mostly everyone were already dressed and said their goodbyes as they all left the half dressed Tezuka and the new student alone in the lockers room. Both didn't say anything, saving both their vocals for later when most of their conversation will take place in Ryoma's house anyways.

Ryoma for his part was really trying to not see anything, but when he saw the full exposed back of his secret crush, he really had to fight down the need to crush himself towards the older student's back and jump him. He just licked his lips as he didn't know when they had felt so dry before. He just sat there with his head down, feeling tortured before he finally shook himself and calmly walked out of the room, not noticing Kunimitsu's questioning eyes following his form.

After Kunimitsu walked out and locked the changing room, Ryoma waited by leaning against one of the fences and started walking along side his friend when the taller male continued walking as he passed by him. Silence reigned for over fifteen minutes before the brown eyed student realized that they arrived at their location and admired the house that he used to always go to, to see Ryoma and play video games with or hang out. Actually missing the house quite often enough in the last two years, he was glad now that he was able to walk inside it again with Ryoma by his side.

As the raven-green haired teen opened the gate and then the door to the beautiful home, Ryoma turned to look down on the floor to see if his older brother's shoes were on the floor, but noting that it wasn't there meant that he and Kunimitsu were the only ones there. He didn't know why but his heart started to speed up again like the time when he was back at the school. Not wanting to have his companion think that something was wrong, he moved aside to let him go through and closed the door.

Looking up, Ryoma made complete eye contact with Kunimitsu and trying hard not to blush for some reason, as he asked the older teen if he wanted anything to a drink.

"Ne, Mitsu, what would you like for a drink? I mean I can fix a few snacks since aniki and I went out grocery shopping yesterday, before we go to my room for a talk. What do you say?"

Not really wanting to eat anything when his stomach was doing flips, Tezuka responded by telling the other that he just wanted water. "Iie, water is just fine and I don't really feel hungry right now, so I think I'll pass."

Eyes narrowing, Ryoma took in his friend's behavior and for the first time that day, he took the initiative and lifted his right hand to rub his thumb and started to caress the other's left cheek gently. He didn't really care if they were just standing there in front of the door, but all he cared about was to make Kunimitsu realize that he should relax. Though doing such actions only fueled someone else's desire to come out.

This time, Kunimitsu's eyes widened and he didn't really know how to react (again), but when his friend was looking at him with that gentle and smiling face just almost pushed him over the edge, so he did the only thing that he has always been wanting to do, for the second time that day he crushed his lips this time onto Ryoma's soft ones. The shorter teen at first was taken by surprise, before his mind was telling him to forget about everything and throw it all out the window, and kissed the brunette back with much fervor.

Just as they were about to get further into the kiss, Tezuka's rational side had come and taken over. He really told himself that he had to explain to Ryoma about what he has been afraid of telling before they get into anything else. Though one thing was there for sure, when Ryoma had kissed him back...could only mean one thing, that his friend also has feelings for him. It was sad for him to dislodge himself from those kissable lips, but he had to, as he slowly broke the wonderful moment, to speak to the other. Though he did keep his hands over the shorter teen's waist and pulled him closer.

Whispering in one of Ryoma's ear, "Ryo-chan, I really have to talk to you. And we'll go from there, so what do you say?"

Raising his eyes to meet Kunimitsu's, the younger boy only nodded his head, before moving and taking one of the brunette's hand to pull him towards the kitchen area to get him some water, and dragging him all the way up the stairs to his room. As they got there, Ryoma took the glass of water he held in one hand and put it next to the table next to his bed, while the other was still connected to Kunimitsu's hand. Slowly, he backed Kunimitsu up towards his bed to sit on, as he still had his hand in his, before sitting himself down right beside the taller male.

Awkward silence was met, but before Ryoma decided to break the silence first, the brown eyed teen did it for him.

"Ano, I guess your wondering why I didn't participate for any of the games right? Well, you see, after you left there was this accident where one of my senpai was jealous and he..." Kunimitsu slowly voiced out his story and told Ryoma what he had kept to himself for the last two years, for fear that Ryoma didn't want to be his friend anymore. Knowing that deep down, he knew that Ryoma understood him and that he wouldn't just leave him when their friendship was strong and meant more than he would have expected. Which just proves it after what had happened just a few minutes before.

None of them talked as Ryoma was trying to process all the information that he just heard and also not trying to make himself feel angry and a little useless when something like that had happened to his best friend. So instead, Ryoma had taken the hand that he still held as it shook in his, and pulling the taller male into his embrace. Trying to give some comfort for all those times when he wasn't there for the older teen.

"Kunimitsu, all I can say is that old senpai of yours was a total bastard. He was just jealous of you because he knew that he was facing a fellow member who was more knowledgeable and greatly outnumbered by a stronger opponent, and took it out of anger by hurting you in your dominant arm. I really wished that you should have told me back then because I would know a really good lawyer to help you out. I know that my mom would have been horrified and wouldn't think a beat when I know she would have helped you too."

"Plus if you think that I was going to be mad or leaving you cause your hand wasn't like it was before, then you don't really know me. I'm just so mad right now that I don't care if you held this information to me for two years, all I care about is you. So don't think so hard anymore Mitsu. I know now that you were that distracted and actually afraid to think that I'd leave you. No, don't even think about it, cause...ano...I really like you. I really do." Ryoma confessed softly, knowing that he was sporting a major blush right then and there.

When Ryoma didn't hear anything, he was scared to think that Kunimitsu didn't feel the same. As tears was about to come up, he suddenly felt himself tackled to his bed, and looked up to see the taller boy lean down, and whispered a few words that's about to shock his world.

"I just don't like you Ryo-chan...I love you."

**TBC...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Authors Note: Hope you guys liked it, sorry again about the update since its soooooooooo freaking late. But hopefully that this same night I would be able to post the extra episode that I have planned for this story. Since I have a few finishing touches to do on that one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

Thanks again from ALL my reviewers out there, for like I said before, ever being patient on me and especially for my story. But I would like to specifically say my sincerest gratitude to this one reviewer who has ALWAYS waited through everything I've written for this story and has always encouraged me to write more in my own pace (P.S.: I seem to always enjoy your comments cause they make me laugh and keeps me going and gives me some ideas)…Arigato so much…**Shadowhawk!!! :P**

**Rating: **This chapter is rated **M **for **Mature **audiences only and even **NC-17**!

**P.S.: **Just to point something out to people, that if ever anyone of the characters like Ryoma or Ryoga or any of the characters that can speak English fluently, are going to be identified by having _Italics _in the sentence.

**WARNING: In this chapter, a small, but _major_ SMUT scene is about to occur, where I highly suggest to people with minds of an adult, are able to go and explore. It's because this chapter contain some major sexual description. While those of underage or if in disgust to NOT go any further, so…PLEASE stay clear of this area/chapter. Other than that, Thank You and Enjoy!!! **

* * *

**-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o- _Recap of what happened the last time... _-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-**

* * *

_When Ryoma didn't hear anything, he was scared to think that Kunimitsu didn't feel the same. As tears was about to come up, he suddenly felt himself tackled to his bed, and looked up to see the taller boy lean down, and whispered a few words that's about to shock his world._

_"I just don't like you Ryo-chan...I love you."_

* * *

**:KUNI/RYO: :CHAPTER 11: :KUNI/RYO: :CHAPTER 11: :KUNI/RYO: :CHAPTER 11: :KUNI/RYO: :CHAPTER 11: :KUNI/RYO: :CHAPTER 11: :KUNI/RYO:**

* * *

Ryoma's reaction at that moment was of complete surprise (and shock of course) as golden iris' widened, mouth agape, and tears he didn't know he had started to fall. Since the only thing his mind kept repeating over and over was the last words of what his friend had said, the _'I love you. I love you. I love you…!!!' _part.

But Kunimitsu in the other hand, didn't know what to do at that time as he waited, but as soon as he saw the tears, he just didn't really know what to say.

He just wanted to be honest and what he received were tears and silence instead, so all he could think of was, did he do something wrong? He knew he didn't do anything, since declaring your love to someone is supposed to bring a big smile on their faces, but this...this was different.

Though he didn't have to worry anymore because at that moment, he felt a pair of arms snake their way through around his waist and pulled him down more towards the younger Echizen's body.

"Ne, did you really mean that Kunimitsu? It wasn't some kind of joke was it? Ano, I mean I know you wouldn't joke around like that since it's not your way, but it's just-it's kind of hard to believe. Wait, I don't mea-" Ryoma started off next to his friend's ear, still a little shocked and trying to believe every word that he just heard.

Kunimitsu decided to try a different tactic this time, as he noticed Ryoma was about to start rambling again, as he brought his head back up from perching it between the boy's neck and shoulder. Actually smelling the boy's wonderful scent of apples and vanilla. The buchou stared at Ryoma for a short second, admiring the view that was presented to him even with the tears, before landing his lips to those of Ryoma's soft ones again. Shutting the other up quickly, and distracting him from anything else.

As their wet muscles were dancing around each other's mouths, the only thing that the taller teen can think of, was how incredible it was to feel Ryoma's talented mouth against him. Even though their limbs were battling in an inexperience way, but hey, practice makes perfect, right? At least that was what Kunimitsu thought at that perfect moment.

Though it has only been less than five minutes, that both teenagers have started to slowly pull apart, as they both decided that they needed to take a little breather.

As he regained his breath back first, the brown eyed buchou explained his reasons as to why he cared so much for the other.

"Ne, I was serious you know. I've always cared about you, and from the moment I first saw you, I liked you. It was hard to believe at first, that I felt this strongly for you, and you don't know how hard it was to keep telling myself that you were just my best friend and nothing else. But it started to get harder when all I can think about was you and if you would ever come back."

Ryoma could only stare some more, as he studied the conflicting emotions going through the handsome face of the captain of Seigaku's tennis team above him. He couldn't help but feel so glad that Kunimitsu had cared about him so much and had liked him ever since they first met, no-wait, Kunimitsu had clearly said that he _loves_ him.

He just had to smile at that, 'cause what else is there to say, when his friend had just admitted and confessed to loving him? Since he felt the same about his friend.

So Ryoma opted with the truth as well, "Arigato, Mitsu-chan. For caring about me, and here I thought you'd have someone else replacing me, but I can't really tell you who you want to become friends with, since I'm not _that _selfish. I was just afraid you know, that I wouldn't be your number one friend anymore. But I started to feel the same way as you did, missing you so much, and plus, how can I forget someone like you, who always worries about me 24/7, even if I live half-way around the world."

Kunimitsu had to chuckle at that last remark, since it was kind of true, but he was just so happy that Ryoma didn't push him away. He had a slight doubt, at first, that Ryoma might be afraid and run away, but with the other smiling at him so brightly now, he hadn't felt this content in a very long time.

He finally knew what the youngest Echizen's answer was now. It might not be the answer he was really hoping for, but he knew that Ryoma liked him also, and maybe just maybe, he might have to get it out of boy to see if Ryoma loves him the same way he does too?

So Kunimitsu was taken by surprise as the green haired prodigy had flipped him over so that now he was laying on his back, as Ryoma was on top of him.

"Ne, Kunimitsu... have you ever heard of what '_BJ' _stands for? It's really interesting you know, because I read about it online." Ryoma asked, with a wolfish grin on his face.

Unable to really say anything, gulping loudly as his throat had suddenly gone dry, as he most likely had an idea of what those two letters stand for. Kunimitsu just slowly nodded his head no.

"Really, Mitsu-chan? You've never heard of it? Or do you want me to tell you instead, or maybe even show you, hmmm...?" This time, Ryoma's eyes glinted with a blown lust, as he knew his own libido down under was getting a little turned on, and by the looks of things, if Kunimitsu's own tented pants were to go by, he knew he wasn't the only one getting hot.

Clearing his throat, Kunimitsu felt a lot more bolder and pulled Ryoma's waist down, making it so that they were both aligned in their nether regions, before Kunimitsu gave a particular hard thrust upwards, as identical moans of pleasure sounded around the room.

"I wouldn't mind having you show me Ryoma. Unless, you're going back on your words?" Tezuka panted slowly, and baited the other with a challenging look on his eyes.

"You did not just ask for a challenge, Mitsu-chan? You shouldn't have said that, since you know I'll be glad to do whatever I want with your body. After all, it belongs to me now, anyway." Echizen fired back with much possessiveness, as he took his turn to thrust his own hips down on the older male, making his companion give out a loud gasp of ecstasy.

"Ne, I never told you this one secret I have, Mitsu? Do you want to find out, and know what it is?" Ryoma whispered softly in the other's ear, as he noticed Kunimitsu's eyes going slightly clouded. "I think you look even more hot with your glasses on if you ever fuck me. You know what I'm going to do, I'm going to make sure that you wear it at all times, though I would still like you if you ever did get contact lenses. I just think it's kind of kinky you know, as your glasses gets all fogged up while you run your hands over my naked bo-"

It's too bad that Ryoma never got to finish his sentence, as the taller teen had pounced on him, and giving him a passionate kiss that lasted for who knows how long?

After separating once more, Kunimitsu regained his breath and moaned out slowly. "You shouldn't tempt me so, Ryo-chan. It just makes me want to do all the things I've thought up over the last two years since you were away. Hormones you know?"

Chuckling at that, Ryoma snorted. "Yeah, sure hormones, huh? Well, maybe, but I think its more of lust, uncontrolled hunger, and getting some, don't you think?"

Getting poked in the side wasn't what Ryoma thought he'd get, so he was unprepared and gave out a squeal and a giggle, making Kunimitsu lift up a brow of astonishment.

"Ryoma, are you ticklish?"

"...."

"This is great. Maybe I should tickle you more of-uhm...mhmm..." The glasses wearing teenager never got the chance, as Ryoma covered his mouth and ravished it.

This time, they didn't slow down in memorizing each others body, as the youngest tennis player slowly moved his right hand in between them to unzip Kunimitsu's pants. He wasn't the only one, as he felt Kunimitsu do the same with his, both breaking their kiss so that each can help take off the others clothes. First went their shirt, showing two perfectly good toned body (thanks to playing tennis over the years) as nice tanned and olive flesh of skins were exposed to each others eyes. Next came their pants, before both parties had thrown it on side of the bed, leaving them both with only their boxers on.

As Ryoma came back to kneel in front of his new boyfriend, he felt himself shiver as he couldn't believe where this was all going. He never imagined that his silent wish was happening as Kunimitsu was right there with him, looking so hot.

"Are you alright Ryoma? Maybe we shouldn't do this yet? You think we're going a little too fast, right? It's okay you know, if we don't do this right now." Tezuka asked, laced with concern, thinking that maybe he was pressuring the other a little.

_'But damn, I'm going to have to take another cold shower tonight then, if I don't have you. Baka, what the hell am I thinking? This is my precious Ryoma we're talking about, and I don't have the right to push him on this.' _Kunimitsu thought, a little disappointed. But what he heard next, made him grab the other and pulled the other younger teen in his arms again.

"Don't you dare hold back now, Mitsu! I know you've waited-you hear me, waited for two years to do this with me, and I know, that you know that you're not the only one. Since I feel the same way. So come on."

So with those words, Kunimitsu was encouraged and took the initiative and plunged inside his boyfriend's mouth for a kiss again, running his tongue along the other's delectable limb. Both battling like there was no tomorrow, even if they both didn't know it, but it would seem like they were already naturals from the way they were going at it.

Kunimitsu didn't hold back at all as he started to caress the smooth surface of Ryoma's thigh, and hearing a soft groan around his mouth. He explored even more as he still had one arm around the prodigy's hips, as he felt Ryoma give a pinch on one of his nipples, making him moan out loud in return.

Suddenly, he was pushed back, as Ryoma made eye contact, before giving him a smile, as the boy spoke. "Ne, you remember what I told you before about those two letter word. I'm going to show it to you right now."

Kunimitsu choked slightly, as the boy started to make his way down, and covering his chest and stomach with kisses along the way. Until finally, Ryoma was coming face to face over the now fully tented erection covered shorts of the tennis captain.

Grinning evily, Ryoma gave the covered shorts a long lick, starting from the base, all the way to the tip of where he thought the cock was supposed to end. Making the glasses wearing young man moan with want and need. As brown eyes were going slightly dazed at the real thing, feeling the heat of the boy's mouth, made Kunimitsu realize that his fantasies wouldn't ever top that moment.

He didn't have the time to think anymore, as Ryoma slightly pulled his boxer shorts down to release his pent up erection. From the way Ryoma's eyes were going wide at that moment, he felt a small pride in the fact that he was well hung, for only being fifteen that is. This time, he showed his own smirk at the other, challenging to see if the youngest teenager will go on, making Ryoma growl loudly, taking in the challenge before taking his cock into the soft and small callus hands. As Ryoma was slowly pumping up Kunimitsu's penis, teasing the older male, he started fondling the forgotten balls with his free hand, and swept his tongue and mouth over it.

It didn't take long though when Ryoma decided to torture and pleasure Kunimitsu even more when he replaced his pumping hands with his own mouth and lips. Feeling the slight sleek and pre-cum covered cock as he rolled his tongue around the vein areas of the hard member. Tasting the new substance and taking in all the new sounds that his boyfriend was making, just added to the fuel of Ryoma's own desires. All the while still rolling Kunimitsu's balls around his hand and giving it different intervals of soft strokes or hard tugs as he moved along.

"Hmm... gods Ryoma, do that again. Mhmm... yeah right there." Tezuka managed to voice out in gasps, still high in the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt.

"Mhmm...like this. Hmmhmm... and how about this?" Ryoma gave one last swipe of a tongue to the tip of the member, before he slowly swallowed the hard cock. Moving his stretched mouth around the member more and going down. Stopping for a second before instinctly holding his gag reflexes in place, while going deeper.

"KUSO! Ryoma...mphmmm...(groan)...you are going to kill me...(panting) you know that?" The only answer that he received was the expertise's bobbing head, and the sound of slurping going around the room.

Kunimitsu knew that he couldn't hold it anymore, after all- this was the first time he ever felt such intense heat of pleasure and lust for someone, and it just so happens to be the person he loves. Can it get any better? He supposedly thought that it can when Ryoma started to suck him faster and deeper, all the while pumping him at the same time. Giving in to the need of bursting, it was a little too late before he can warn Ryoma, who was taken by surprise and choked a little after he cummed, but the boy didn't seem to mind as he lifted his head slowly away from the slightly spent penis. A beautiful smile was plastered on the teenager's face as an indication of forgiving him about the situation.

Just looking at the green haired teen with some of his cum slipping out on the side of those chapped and used lips, Kunimitsu moaned out loud, not caring whoever heard, because the hottest thing he has ever felt or seen was there on top of him. Without a warning again, Kunimitsu pulled and flipped Ryoma over so that now he was the one topping. As well as, questions about how the boy knew what to do and going about giving one of the best blow jobs he'd only ever had.

"Where did you learn to do all that? Plus, you don't even know how hot you look, Ryoma. But right now, don't you think it's my turn after having your little fun?" Kunimitsu whispered as he slowly moved his lips around Ryoma's neck, and licking and nipping and pinching nipples as he did so.

"Would you believe me if I practiced on lollipops, bananas, twinkies, an-" Ryoma started off slowly, not finishing, knowing that he felt his companion's thick member getting hard against his own all over again, while he groaned out loud.

"Did you really? I never knew this side about you. Well, it's my turn now. So what do you say that I take care of your little problem here." Kunimitsu pointed out, as he grabbed the now fully hard and leeking member out of his friend's boxer shorts.

What took place after that? Well, we got to find out that the golden eyed student could scream so loud in the top of his lungs, and to the world, that his now-soon-to-be-buchou was the only person he would ever love.

* * *

**o.O.o Located Somewhere In Town With Echizen Ryoga??? o.O.o**

* * *

As Ryoga was walking home from school and after passing by a sweet shop that he and his otouto saw the last time they were both shopping for their food, he came upon a surprising sight. Lifting up an eyebrow at the obvious scene in front of him, where five thugs were tailing a pretty cute student that just so happens to have the same uniform that his younger brother was wearing earlier that morning when he went to school. Shaking his head and walking a little faster to catch up to the group, Ryoga just got there in time to take a hold of the supposed "_leader's_" hand, as the guy tried to forcefully man handle the student by grabbing the boy by the hands.

"_Hey!! I don't think it's right for anyone to touch another person like this, especially stalking them like this in the first place. Are you guys stupid or something? It's totally fucked up!!_" Ryoga angrily pointed out by reverting back to talking into perfect English.

Causing all six heads to snap towards him, five pairs of eyes blinking in surprised shock and the last pair only stared at him curiously, and with that distraction in hand, it gave him enough time to practically kick the guy he held in his hands on the sides towards his posses and grabbed a hold of the boy in front of him and held him towards his chest. While doing so, one of Ryoga's hand had automatically secured itself around the unknown student's waist.

"_Try to fuckin' get him and I swear bruises won't be the only thing your bodies will ever experience or be littered with!!!_" Ryoga snapped at the bunch of idiots and with the look on his face at that moment, and from the looks of the thugs point of view, Ryoga looked like one of those ancient dragons from long ago, add it with a raging fire surrounding his aura effect, just kicked it a top a notch. Making the gang of five run away in major fear and yelps as they didn't have the guts to face something so fierce and wild.

"_Good riddance!! What the hell is this world coming too? Doing shit like this while it's still in broad daylight...what the fuck?!?!_" The tall emerald haired man muttered to himself, completely forgetting for a few minutes that he had a certain brown haired male in his personal space.

Thinking that it was the best time to let the other taller male know that he was alright and to thank him for saving him, the student expressed his gratitude in a slightly different way.

"Ano...arigato gozaimasu, sempai!!! If it wasn't for you I guess I'd be in major trouble, even though your help wasn't necessary from the beginning. I could have handled it all by myself." Said the student, as he couldn't do anything as the man in front of him still had a firm grip around his waist.

The sound of a sweet voice drifted through his ears, which brought Ryoga back to the present and gazed down at a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes staring at his own amber ones. Though he also finally realized what the student in his arms just said and analyzed it fully in his mind.

Actually lifting up both his eye brows as he let the words sink in his boggled mind. Letting the student go by slightly pushing him gently away, as a scowl had started to form around his mouth.

"Really now? From what I've noticed, you would have been greatly outnumbered, and Kami-sama forbid, you would have been taken, and who knows what those fuckers would have done to you. Sheesh, when can a nice and gullible guy like me, get enough credit or at least earn a little appreciation and respect for what I do to help other people. Fine, no problem and your welcome." Ryoga sarcastically voiced out, reverting back in Japanese. As he threw his hands up in the air in a show of exasperation, turning his back towards the other, and started to walk away, heading to the direction of his home.

As the high school student left, he didn't even turn around for a final look, cause if he did he would of noticed that he left a slightly shocked and gaping Seishun Gakuen student behind.

It was too bad that Ryoga didn't get to ask the boy's name as he was kind of beautiful (for a male that is), but the way the student said he didn't need help from him, just added to the fire of not being appreciated when clearly the other was being ganged up.

_'Oh well, it's not likely I'll be seeing him anytime soon anyway. But honestly, what the fuck? All I did was try to help and he goes and tells me-"...even though your help wasn't necessary from the beginning. I could have handled it all by myself..."-I mean what the hell, and how the hell is he going to do that in the first place. Ugh, it doesn't matter. I just hope he'll get to his house safely. Man, shit like that annoys the crap of m-' _Ryoga thought to himself, although he didn't get to finish as someone had suddenly taken a hold of his right hand.

Stopping and looking down and tracing the arm with his eyes to see who the owner of the one who grabbed him is; it came to a stop at none other than the face of the person who he just helped and left a few minutes ago.

"Listen, ano, I didn't mean to be rude back there. It's just that I'm not used to being helped by anybody else, since it's usually the other way around. Though, I really do appreciate for what you did and how you've come and helped me. Anyways, I wasn't really sure how to, umm, respond when you talked in English earlier. Even though I knew what you were saying, it just really took me by surprise. So, I kind of forgot to explain, but what I really wanted to say is, arigato gozaimasu again sempai." After the blue eyed boy explained this, he took the chance to finally be able to bow respectfully to the other older teen.

Utter surprise was the feeling that Ryoga had at that very moment, and he couldn't help but smile as he took in the petite form of the boy he dubbed as kawaii also.

"Ne, kid, it's alright. I'm sorry that I acted like the way I did too. Blowing up in your face and all, but what was I to do when all I could think was how the hell you would have fend them off, when there is only one of you and five of them, right? But since you explained to me as to why, its alright but even if someone who knows how to defend, could use a little helping hand every once in a while, don't you think?" Ryoga shrugged as he accepted the information he received. Giving the other a forgiving smile.

_'Though, I'm kind of doubting it a little. Plus, you look a little fragile looking, and seems to be an easy target for being groped and harassed by other people. Geez, what the hell am I thinking? I've only met him and here I am thinking of his well-being and safety.' _The high school student thought to himself.

"Hai. I'm really sorry again. Oh, I almost forgot too, but I didn't get to tell you my name before so, hajimemashite sempai, I'm Fuji-Fuji Syusuke." The usual smiling tensai couldn't help but give the older handsome man, one of his honest smile. Really, if several people knew Fuji, they would've said that it was a genuine moment to see, as he doesn't usually give away such things for any particular reasons.

"Me too. It was nice to meet you, but it would've been better if it wasn't in this case. You know, with the whole situation we had earlier, right? Anyways, can you stop saying your sorry already, I do get it and I understand. Especially, if you know how to defend yourself. But next time, _please_, just take my offer of helping you, alright?" Ryoga asked, as he held out his hand for his kohai to shake.

Fuji nodded his head and took hold of the hand that was being presented. Feeling the big callus hand covering his own, knowing for a good reason that the man before him did some pretty impressive stuff, although he wouldn't know what with his hands. But he also couldn't help but take a closer look at the man who had helped him, and who he also noticed attended the sister high school of Seigaku, with that familiar uniform he was wearing.

_'Come to think of it, why does he look so familiar. I mean it's the first time I've met this guy, but why does his face look like I've seen him some where before. Wait, he has black hair with green tinted highlights, he has similar eyes just like...hmmm, wait now I know. He has the same face as Echizen-kun. Whoa, don't tell me that this person in front of me is another Echizen too? Well, he is handsomely tall and hot to look at. Except that Ryoma-kun in my opinion is pretty kawaii looking.' _Syusuke concluded on his own, not knowing that his face had suddenly heated up, as he thought about the last thing he had on his mind.

"Before I also forget, my name is Echizen-Echizen Ryoga. Though I'm glad to say now that your okay. I suppose since you are still here with me, you wouldn't mind if I walked you home?" Ryoga asked, waiting patiently for the other to answer him. Taking into account that the boy goes to Seigaku, it just proves that he just lives around the area too.

But noting that the boy had gone silent, Ryoga took the time to examine Fuji a lot better too. The thing that captured his attention most was the others beautiful sky blue eyes earlier, and that kawaii blush that his kohai was sporting right now.

Smirking as he knew that the younger male was obviously checking him out, if not, at least he was thinking about him, which brought a good feeling inside him for some unknown reason and he doesn't even know why.

The only other relationships he had ever had was with girls, but what is so different about this person in front of him? Ryoga never imagined that he was going to question his own sexual preferences, but for some odd reason, if he felt attracted to this person who he thought was equally attractive and very eye catching, does that mean he was bi? Though he did follow the saying of '_You can't help who you fall in love with, so it wouldn't matter what their gender is._' quote.

Suddenly realizing that he was studying the taller male so intently, Syusuke almost missed the question. Thinking that it wouldn't be so bad being escorted by such a stunning and older bishounen.

Knowing perfectly well that the older boy was Ryoma-kun's older brother as there is too much resemblance between the two, to not know they weren't brothers. But if not, at least they were of relative sorts. Before doing anything, he decided to keep the information to himself first, before figuring out the real facts. After all, he wasn't called a genius for nothing.

So answering his sempai with a bright smile, "Sure Echizen-sempai. I live just about fifteen minutes from where we are right now and from the direction you were heading before, it is also the same route I take to go home."

"Alright then. Glad to know that you were heading the same way I was. I was actually still worried about you going home all by yourself." Ryoga said with a smile of his own.

"Hai. Arigato for the concern and offer sempai. I'm quite thankful to know that I'd have someone else to keep me company."

"Don't mention it. I wouldn't mind having to, since your too hot to pass up-no I mean your too nice to not have to take home and umm...yeah." Ryoga finished off lamely. He knew he had slipped up, but man, how can you tell another person who is a boy, that he was really attractive?

_'Did sempai just call me hot?' _Syusuke had to ask himself, before letting it slide, although he knew his face was turning a good tint of red.

With all that conversations and internal thinking for both students, they haven't realized that not one of the two have yet to let go of each others hand.

It was actually to the sound of a young boy asking his mom loudly about the both of them, that got both the middle school senior and high school senior to jump apart with a start.

"Ne, ne, okaa-san, look at those two nii-sans, are they a couple or something? Look, look, they're holding hands, don't you do the same thing with otou-san too, okaa-san?" Voiced a randomly kawaii seven years old kid to his mom, pointing at both Ryoga and Syusuke at the same time.

"You know it's very rude to point at people you don't know, dear. Now lets go and leave these older kids alone. It's none of your business, plus you'll know when your older." Reprimanded the mom softly, and actually giving the two students a short smile of an apology, before dragging her son and herself away from the scene.

Feeling totally out of place and a little embarassed, both the oldest Echizen sibling and Fuji hadn't said anything for a few minutes before Fuji started to move his feet towards his way home. Following shortly, Ryoga walked silently right next to the silent blue-eyed boy, as they both headed back into their respected houses.

Like Syusuke said, it didn't take that long to reach the Fuji household first, which was set in a pretty impressive two story house. As they were both standing in front of the house, the tensai turned around and faced the amber eyed man.

Smiling sweetly, Fuji once more thanked his companion. "Arigato again Echizen-sempai. You've been really nice to me this whole time, and I wish that I can do more to show my gratitude for helping me out."

"Ne, don't mention it. I'm glad to have met you. But I guess this is it then. I don't think I'll be able to see you around often. So, I don't know if I'll be seeing you anytime soon either. Even though you go to the same school that my younger brother goes too. Well, alright then. Ja!"

"Oh, I think I'll be seeing you around more than you think sempai. But that is for me to know and for another time when I see you again. So, I hope you get to your house safely. Ja!" Syusuke hinted before opening his house, and entering it and closing the door softly, and fully knowing that once he was inside, he left one startled and confused sempai behind.

_'Echizen Ryoga, huh? Saa, now that he hinted that he did have a younger brother in Seishun Gakuen, then I was right from the beginning. Since there is no other Echizen attending my school. I can't wait to see his face when I see him next time. Does that mean that Ryoga also plays tennis? Then again, I didn't see him carrying any tennis racket bags on him. Well, I'll have to wait and hear more about it from Ryoma-kun, one way or another. I don't think this last school year for everyone in the tennis team and myself will ever be the same. Until next time indeed, Ryoga-sempai, I'll see you then.' _Fuji thought with a sadistic smile.

Not really knowing what else to do, as he was a little surprised and confused after he was so dismissed so casually, Ryoga just shrugged it off, and continued his way home. He didn't know it then, but his face has morphed into a handsome smile that can put all the female population in squeals, giggles and faints as his mood has considerably brighten up. Especially after meeting such a new delectable young man that can put any other female species his met into shame.

* * *

**o.O.o ****Back To The Echizen Household o.O.o**

* * *

When Ryoga arrived home, he noticed right away that Ryoma wasn't alone in the house. As another pair of shoes was placed right next to his otouto.

Shrugging it off as nothing, since the only thing that he could think up of was that Ryoma finally brought his best friend back to the house for a long chat or something. Before he headed straight to the kitchen area, he thought he heard a strange noise upstairs, but letting it go in the back of his head for later, he decided to check what was for dinner (as well as leaving the packages he had by the refrigerator).

But what he found was that dinner has not been made yet. Besides, knowing his little brother well enough, Ryoma usually sets the table and dinner around 7:00 o'clock in the evening. So checking the time again, it was already around 7:30-ish. It took him a little while to get home that night too, because he forgot to buy some drinks, so he decided to stop by at a local convenient store.

Ryoga realized that having to do manual labor, meaning bringing in packs of pontas and orange drinks home without using a car or any types of transportation, can take a lot longer than he orignally thought. But enough of that.

Thinking that it was a little odd, Ryoga decided to check and see what the hell his otouto and his friend were doing. As he got up the stairs and towards his otouto's bedroom, he knew he heard the weird sounds and noises that he heard before getting clearer and clearer as he walked on.

When he got to the front door of Ryoma's bedroom, he knew that this was where all the sounds were coming out of, and from the inside of the closed door. So he didn't think anymore, because right at that moment, he didn't know whether Ryoma is getting hurt or worse...molested or something?

He didn't have the time to think or act rationally about the situation (totally disregarding and forgetting the fact that Ryoma's friend is also with him inside the room), and so he busted the door open with a well placed kick, and barged inside the room. As the door flew open with a bang, it totally surprised both occupants inside.

Complete shock and horror, had taken over in full force inside Ryoga because of what he saw. There in the middle of the bed is none other than his little brother underneath a blanket over his and the unknown attacker's waists.

Both seemed to be naked from his point of view, but all Ryoga can think about was that his little Ryoma-chan was perched below under a bigger and handsomely tall male body with glasses.

The next thing that happened was that Ryoga had come up so fast by the bed and took hold of the mysterious stranger (Kunimitsu) and shook him off from the top of his otouto and threw Tezuka (not knowingly) aside and off the bed.

"OH MY GOD!!!! I'm so sorry Ryoma-chan! I can't believe that this has to happen to you. Am I late? Are you okay? Did he do anything else to you? 'Cause I swear I'm going to kick his ass, and throw it out of this fuckin' house right now, actually better yet I'm going to call the damn police right here, right now. His not going anywhere and he is going to be so sorry for having to lay his hands on you. OH MY GOD!!! What am I going to tell otou-san, actually better yet, what am I going to tell okaa-san because I wasn't here to protect you? Shit! What am I going to do? Why you little brother, why you?!?!?!" Ryoga ranted and raved his hearts out, worrying not only for his brother's well-fare but for himself as well as he hugged his adorable brother to his chest. Thinking that his parents are going to kill him for not taking better care of protecting his little brother.

This time, he turned around and focused his eyes towards the suspect and giving the boy a deadly hard stare; all the while using an unused arm and pointing a shaky finger right at Tezuka, accusingly.

"NOW, as for you?! You better stay your ass there because don't think I was joking when I was talking about calling the cops on you. Your going to be really sorry for messing with the Echizens and Takeuchi family, you hear me?! My okaa-san is a damn good lawyer! You better start praying boy because this beautiful body of my younger brothers will be the last thing you ever touch or see!"

Completely getting out of his surprise and shock first, Ryoma in return decided that he wanted to kill his older brother right then and there. As Ryoma freed himself a little from Ryoga's strong hold, it didn't take him long to practically whack his older sibling over and over in the back of the head for what he did to Kunimitsu and for ruining his and Kunimitsu's getting more acquainted time. Actually making Ryoga see stars for a few minutes.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Ryoga-nii-san!!!! How could you? What the hell were you thinking of barging inside my room without having to knock. Are you out of your mind?! Plus, you know me better than that. I would have given a bigger fight before I let anyone else touch me like that. I'd be screaming if I was in that kind of situation. Now, get the hell out of my room before I kick you out myself. For your information, this person is none other than my best friend and boyfriend, so leave us alone!" Ryoma gave his brother a death glare of doom, before pushing his brother aside and getting himself out of bed to walk over to his now paling boyfriend, who was standing safely out of harms way.

Thanking Kami-sama that they were both presentable with only their boxer shorts on instead of being naked (now, that would be a really funny story to tell and explain, right?). So as Ryoma went over to see if his newly dubbed boyfriend was okay, Kunimitsu on the other hand was a little frozen and a little shocked. But as he now had Ryoma next to him, who was trying to soothe him and asking if he was okay, Kunimitsu just nodded his head.

"Ne, I'm alright Ryo-chan. Ano, your older brother isn't really going to call the cops on me is he? I mean, I know that this is the first time I've seen your nii-san or he is to me as well, but I suppose he had every right to throw me off. But is he really serious?"

"Don't worry Mitsu-chan. I won't let him do anything to you. Plus, why would I let him call the cops when I just told him that your my boyfriend and you didn't do anything that I didn't want you to do. You already know it yourself, that your not a stranger in this house. Take it easy Kunimitsu, gomen for my older brother. He can take some stuff seriously some times. It's really none of his business anyway. Come on, are you sure your really okay? Because if he did anything to jeopardize your arm again, lets just say that I'd be kicking his ass out of here before he can even say sorry! You hear that, Ryoga-nii? Get out of my room!!" Those words along with Ryoma's impressive deathly scowl on his face and with a major payback look in his fawn eyes, made Ryoga a little frightened.

"Alright, alright, I get it! GOMENASAI! Sorry again, ano, Ryoma-chan's koibito or whoever the heck you are? Nice having you join the family, and I uh-I didn't mean to hurt you, you know, it was a big brother instinct kicking in, I mean literally. So that's my que to go and so uhm, don't take too long and I'll see you guys downstairs for dinner, alright? Bye!"

It had not taken long before Ryoga left the room without another say in no time. Closing the door as best as he could after breaking the hinges of its place. Leaving a still fuming younger Echizen behind and Tezuka who had calmed down from his shaken state, and switching places with his lover, as he tried to calm Ryoma down this time.

_'How the hell am I supposed to know that my little Ryoma-chan is dating someone? Is it a crime to worry about my own little brother? Last I thought he only cared about tennis, and nothing else except maybe beating oyaji some more. But seriously, that's twice now today, can't I just be concerned for the people I care about, I mean sure Ryoma's my brother but what the hell does Fuji have to do with any of this? Ugh, I'm getting so stressed over this and next thing you know, I'd have this one big zit over my face tomorrow, no I can't have that. Must keep my face pure from such things. But anyways, that person that was touching my younger brother is Ryoma's best friend also? Man, how many news do I have to hear before this shit clears out. That little mysterious words that Fuji said before he slammed the door on my face was confusing as hell too. How am I going to see him, even though I know where he lives, okay, must not go around that topic because it already sounds stalker-ish. Come on, come on, Ryoma. I need my food, and if you don't cook me food now, how the hell am I going to think clearly.' _Ryoga wailed in his mind, while he went downstairs to mope. Hoping that Ryoma won't stay mad at him all night, and knowing that the couple have not eaten anything, brings back the good thoughts of Ryoma making food still.

_'Matte?! Ryoma-chan is already doing that kind of stuff, even with a guy? How the hell did I miss all this? I mean sure it might not be my business, but I'm really going to kick his ass if he does anything to break Ryoma's heart. But right now, regardless of this crap, I wouldn't really give a damn as all I want is my damn food.' _

-------

As dinner was made a little later than usual that night, Ryoma had calmed down somewhat and Ryoga was too busy munching away at his food happily without a care. Kunimitsu, throughout all this, just watched the eldest Echizen in the household eat in an utmost appalling nature, before he slowly started to eat in a more civilized and collected manner (like his kawaii boyfriend next to him).

Not really one to judge, although he had to say right now that Ryoma was in no way close to his older brother's personality or behavior, was a really good thing.

Finishing his second plate that night, Ryoga introduced himself to his otouto's friend and koibito. "Ne, kid? My name is Echizen Ryoga, nice to meet you. I'm glad that your my brother's best friend and all, but I swear if you hurt him in anyway, I'm going to kick your ass from here to the moon, get it?"

Nodding and gulping nervously, the most fierced buchou in Seigaku, answered. "Hai, Echizen-sempai."

"Good, good. Now that we got that cleared out, are you by any chance sleeping over tonight?" Ryoga asked nicely, as he tried to not shiver in fear, as Ryoma was giving him one of those scary stares.

"Hai, Echizen-sempai. That reminds me, Ryoma, may I use your phone because it would seem that I left mine at home?" Kunimitsu asked the boy next to him, receiving a nod, as a follow me gesture motion was given to him, as they both got out of their seat. Both the young couple knew who was going to clean the table that night.

Hearing the grumbling of the oldest male in the house, as they walked away from the kitchen to go to the living room. "Sure, leave all this dishes for me to do. What the hell am I, a maid? I'm not that important anyway, so why does it matter? Man, pissing off Ryoma is not one of my best ideas yet. Though it was kind of funny, ano, to see Ryoma looking so shocked. There is a first time for everything. Hmm, life here in Japan is going to be fun with Ryoma and his friend around. I wonder if he plays any tennis, can't wait to see-"

-------

When Kunimitsu picked up the cordless phone with his right hand, after being shown where it was, he came over to sit next to Ryoma on the couch. Who at the same time, had turned on the T.V, while keeping the volume at a moderate sound, as he dialed his house. Feeling Ryoma not a minute later, curl up next to his right side, he switched the phone to his left hand before, taking his right arm and laying it over Ryoma's shoulders, bringing the boy closer to him.

As someone picked up, he was glad that it was the sound of his otou-san's voice who answered the call. "Moshi, moshi, this is the Tezuka-household, may I ask who is calling?"

"Hai, otou-san, it's me, Kunimitsu. I just called because I'll be staying over at Ryoma's house tonight. Don't worry, I have some spare clothes with me. I can't help but have it ready, especially, if I ever needed to change from my school or tennis uniform. Would it be alright, if I stayed the night here?"

"It's fine. Gomen, son, that I didn't get to inform you about Ryoma-kun coming back. It was a surprise after all, and with you being there, you already know, which means you both have a lot of catching up to do also, so I understand. I'll let your mother know. Make sure to tell Ryoma-kun, that we all expect a visit from him soon. So, other than that, oyasuminasai!" Kunimitsu's father said softly. Knowing that his dad was smiling on the other side of the line, from the sound of his voice.

"Hai, I understand and I'll let him know. Arigato, otou-san. I guess I'll be going now, and I'll make sure to bring Ryoma to the house tomorrow after school, so tell okaa-san that. Oyasuminasai!" Kunimitsu exclaimed, before hanging up.

"Well, that was fast. So I take it that your dad said yes? Well, I don't mind coming over tomorrow, I kind of miss Kazumi-chan and Kumitaku-chan. So do want to watch a little or do you have some homework to do?" Ryoma asked, while still perched next to his taller companion.

"No, I don't have any homework as I finished them in class or in the library today. They were all pretty simple, so I have some time to watch. How about you?" Kunimitsu replied, as he asked the shorter male next to him.

"Nope. I don't have anything since I finished mine in class too. I just want to stay here and relax next to you." The fawn eyes looking at the other tennis player longingly.

"I don't mind. Since you know I won't stop you." The amber eyes looked at the shorter one softly, and giving the boy's forehead a gentle kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you people liked this chapter. It took me a little while to set up the sexual scene, so let me tell you it wasn't easy. But anyways, hope you enjoyed cause the next chapter just deals with a little more of the tournaments and introducing the side couples. So I gave you a little sweet moment with our main characters. Until next time, Ja Ne!!


	12. Thanks to All My Supporters

I wanted to **THANK** the following people personally for having to be so kind, understanding, sympathetic, and supportive of me for the last couple of months and even during the month of the most tragic moment that has ever happened to my life. It really touched me that you guys cared enough to share some personal experiences and if not, it was just the thought of giving me some encouragement and 'feel better' wishes that gave me an extra strength to help me move on (I also thought that it was nice to know that someone else in the world knows what I'm going through or just being supportive). It is still hard for me everyone once in a while because I would remember small things that connects with my mom and it just saddens me at times. But I'm so glad that I had my family and friends to be there. But anyways, I really and truly appreciate everything that you have ALL told me. **THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! :)** I just wanted to add that I am coming back to writing and will most likely change some of my stories by rewriting chapters, editing chapters and revising anything else I see fit. I will also write new stories, adding new chapters, and maybe have you guys vote some things in the coming future. Although, I am back to school now and might be busy every once in a while so if you have anything to tell me, just PM me anytime.

**1)Zeppie-**Thank You for caring. I really appreciate it! :)

**2)Khelc-sul Renai-**Thanks for understanding. It was nice of you to give me some support. I am somewhat better now and day by day, I am hanging in there to move on. :)

**3)xX-WaterLilly-Xx-**Thank You! I'm so glad that your brother was alright. I appreciate the fact that you were able to tell me something so personal. I would have put myself into writing as well if I had the chance but I wasn't able to do so because I couldn't think. My mind was in total blank. But anyways, I don't want to go down that road anymore so I really am thankful. :)

**4)sessysbaby666-**Thanks for caring. I really appreciate it!:)

**5)SailorNova007-**Thank You So Much! I am sorry about your cousin as well. I want to thank you for sharing something so personal and share my own condolences to you. It is pretty hard to lose someone that we really care about but I know that I can't linger into depression or sadness any longer because I know that my mom wouldn't want me to be that way. I'm just glad that both our family member is finally in a better place. Also, thanks for telling me to write my feelings in a form of poem, but I have to admit, I'm not really strong in writing one. I guess my outlet would just be writing in general about anything. Thanks for the advice though. :)

**6)bookworm51485-**Thank You So Much for giving me such support. I know that it is hard for anyone of us to lose someone that we really care about (and I understood that well for the first time after my mom passed away). I want to also tell you that I was more closer to my mom than my dad which anyone can understand why it would have an even more effect on me. But seriously though, all I have to say is that cherish every moment and day of your life with your family and friends because we may never really know what can happen. So, I hope you take care of yourself as well as your mom. :)

**7)Shadowhawk-**My most trusted friend in fan fiction :)! It was really thoughtful of you to support me as you always do and for that I am really glad to have received your message. I know that I shouldn't dwell into a path where my health and mental state would go into depression and unhealthiness. Don't worry, I have my own family and friends to shake me or just be there for me to talk about anything about my mom. I also know that my mom wouldn't want me to be sad all my life since I told in my speech for her that I would do everything to graduate college and live my life to fullest in happiness. I know that she will always be with me and I am thankful for everything that she has done for me in the last 21st years of my life that she has given birth to me. I know that you are one of the people that I know who are patient with me when it comes to updating my stories, but really, I will be back soon and ready to continue. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! (=^-^=)

**8)****OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee-**Thank You for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**9)serenamoonrose-**Thank You for caring. I really appreciate it! Don't worry, I am getting better day by day since I have so many supportive people. :)

**10)yumi2482-**Thank you for understanding! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**11)****DemonGirl13-**Thanks for the mental and digital hug. LOL! I really liked that one since you were the first one to do it. Thank you so much for caring. I am recovering and taking my time to be better day by day. :)

**12)****Me-**Thank You for your blessing and for your caring attitude. I truly appreciate it! :)

**13)nicole-**Thank You So Much! I'm glad that you were able to share something so personal with me. I hope that you are doing well also. I want to share my own condolences as well. Thanks for the advice and I will solely take it in. Thanks again. :)

**14)swatchy-**Thank You So Much! Just the thought of you writing the message for me was really thoughtful enough that I really appreciate it. Thanks for telling me to keep my chin up, for I definitely will because I want to get back into writing and I know for sure that my mom wouldn't want me to be stuck on my sadness and depressing state.

**15)malhith-**Your condolences is very much appreciated. Thank you for praying for me and my family. Thank you as well for the advice of writing things down in a journal. I have thought about doing such things but lately I've just let things out by playing sports (mainly in volleyball). Thanks again! :)

**16)LadyEtelka-**I really appreciate your message. It was thoughtful of you to send me one in the first place. I liked your "Grief Fades but Your Memories Remain" note and I have to admit, it can really fit as one of those Hallmarks sympathy card messages. But anyways, Thank You So Much for caring! It was hard in the last couple of months but I have to admit that writing down things or writing stories is one of the things that clears out my mind. During the point of the month when my mom passed, I just couldn't think, but now it's different. I know that my mom really loved me and that she wouldn't want me to be anymore sad. Plus, she knew about my writing habit. LOL! She was always wondering what the hell I was doing cooped up in my bedroom and always in my laptop for hours because I wouldn't move or leave the room (except for using the toilet). So she was ever so helpful to bring in the food or checking up on me when I least expect it, cause the next thing I know, she would barge in my room or she would have a plate of food right next to my bed or in the computer table in my room. That there are moments that I wouldn't mind sharing for other people to read and know about my mom. She was just that caring type of a person and I will ALWAYS LOVE her. :)

**17)thfourteenth-**Thank You So Much for caring! I really appreciate it. I totally agree with you about how my mom wouldn't want me to be unhappy and I told myself that I will move on because I can't stay in a depressing and sad state for her. Again, thank you for messaging me. :)

**18)XMeikoX-**Thank you for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**19)KimuraYouko16-**Thank you for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**20)GreenAwesomeness-**Thanks for the short quote. I really liked it.

**21)don't mind!!!-**Thank You for caring! Your message was much appreciated/ :)

**22)shebajay-**Thank you for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**23)SGWLESSIUT-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**24)Tohruismyoneechan-**Thank You So Much for caring! I would like to give my own condolences to you as well. Thanks for the mental and digital hug. LOL! You are the second one to do it. I really appreciated the fact that you were able to share something so personal with me. Thank You. I hope you also feel better and that we both need to move on because our loved ones wouldn't want us to be unhappy or sad. Plus, I'm not really of a quitter type so don't worry, I will continue to write. I hope you take care of yourself too. :)

**25)Milky Etoile-**I want to Thank You for telling me something so similar to what I am going through. I appreciate the fact that you messaged me. I have to agree with you that she is finally in a better place and that I will ALWAYS keep her memories of her in my heart. I also hope that you take care of yourself and feel better as well. :)

**26)Mirsama-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**28)Subaru-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**29)X-**I Thank you for your sympathy. I also Thank You for supporting myself and my story(ies). I have gotten better and knowing that my thinking brain or more like my imagination is back again in full force, I'm going back to writing. If you would like to read what I wrote to **LadyEtelka** you'd understand why I would want to continue and not come back at a later date to start writing again. :)

**31)****Serpent91-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**32)greenmindedblueblood-**Thank you so much for your message. I really appreciate that you were able to tell me something so personal. I understand what you're trying to say and I will definitely take it in. Thanks for telling me that I can go to you anytime if I needed to talk to someone. I have to admit, you are the first to suggest such a thing and for that, I am very thankful. Again, Thank You as well for supporting and liking my story(ies). I hope that you take care as well. :)

**33)EverlastingBreeze-**Thank You for caring. I really appreciate your message. I do care about ALL my readers and reviewers. I also care about my stories and how I really want to start writing again, finishing some of them up and posting up updates or new stories. I want to Thank You for liking my story(ies) and for that, I am quite glad about it. :)

**34)Yumi the Fallen Angel-**Thank you for liking my story. :) I will try my best in updating soon.


End file.
